Bajo la luna de sangre
by damiuwu
Summary: Giorno Giovanna llevaba un tiempo soñando con huir de casa, pero no esperaba que la oportunidad perfecta para empezar de cero se la brindase un apocalipsis zombie. El fin del mundo tal y como lo conocemos le atraerá a una nueva familia y a otra vieja que lleva más de cien años esperándolo. Fugio, Bruabba, Naramis.
1. Chapter 1

Giorno se encontraba sentado en el duro bordillo que rodeaba el aparcamiento, como casi cualquier otro viernes por la noche. Ya eran más de las diez, pero su madre nunca lo había regañado por llegar tarde a casa y dudaba que empezase a hacerlo ese mismo día, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que debía de estar celebrando el aniversario con su novio. Llevaba con él ya ocho años, pero Giorno todavía no conseguía acostumbrarse a él y lo consideraba ajeno a la familia.

Aunque tampoco es como si él mismo se considerase parte de ella. Había sido ignorado por su madre desde pequeño, teniendo que buscarse la vida él mismo. Y esa había sido la mejor época, ya que desde que empezó a salir con su nueva pareja todo empeoró exponencialmente. Giorno no hablaba de ello con nadie y trataba de ocultar las marcas que en él dejaba su turbulenta relación familiar.

Su mecanismo de duelo era bastante simple. Se refugiaba en sus pensamientos y fantasías. Soñaba con un mundo mejor, vacío de adultos controladores que no dudaban en aplastar a los demás para aplacar su propio sufrimiento y alimentar su ego. En él, Giorno no tenía que cargar con los tormentos de los demás ni era utilizado como una simple herramienta.

Le gustaba perderse en sus mundos, pero solo se permitía hacerlo fuera de casa, donde nadie podía reprochárselo. Por eso, además de para evitar otro tipo de confrontaciones más violentas, pasaba tanto tiempo como fuese posible lejos de sus padres.

Uno de sus sitios favoritos era ese, un parking al aire libre perteneciente a un supermercado que abría las 24 horas del día. A veces se distraía viendo a los coches entrar y salir, pero en general se mantenía concentrado en sus fantasías. Tanto, que no se percataba de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor.

Por ejemplo, no se había dado cuenta de que parecía haber una grave epidemia de gripe en su instituto. Una gran parte de los alumnos no habían asistido a clase los últimos días, y los profesores repetían una y otra vez la importancia de la higiene personal a la hora de evitar contagios. Giorno no solía atender en clase, pero dado que no tenía amigos y la gente evitaba acercarse a él, esa información no le serviría de mucho.

Como no veía la televisión, tampoco se había dado cuenta de que unos casos extraños estaban asolando el país. Los ataques de drogadictos se habían vuelto algo frecuente; se estaban reportando numerosos incidentes de toxicómanos que parecían cegados por la rabia y se abalanzaban sobre los transeúntes con furia para intentar morderlos. También se habían multiplicado las desapariciones de personas sin techo. Casi todos los vagabundos que solían pedir por las calles se habían volatilizado, y los que se dejaban ver lo hacían después de muertos. De vez en cuando aparecía el cuerpo sin vida de alguno de ellos, drenado hasta los huesos, como si lo hubieran exprimido para hacerse un zumo.

Algunos canales recomendaban amablemente a los espectadores que permaneciesen en casa por las noches, ya que parecía ser la hora favorita para quienesquiera que estuviesen detrás de estos incidentes. Giorno preferiría añadir su nombre a la lista de desaparecidos antes que volver a su casa.

Afortunadamente, no era el único. Muchas personas necesitaban el dinero y no podían permitirse faltar al trabajo, por muy peligroso que resultara salir después de que se pusiera el sol. Ese era el caso del empleado del turno de noche de aquel supermercado, que entraba todos los días a las 10 y se pasaba las horas escuchando música tras el mostrador.

Su presencia nunca pasaba desapercibida para Giorno, por muy inmerso que estuviera en sus fantasías. De hecho, era parte de su rutina verlo aparecer haciendo gala de su estrafalario sentido de la moda, y admirar el conjunto que había decidido llevar ese día. Esa noche se trataba de un crop top azul y unos pantalones pitillo que para nada combinaban entre sí, y para completar el look unas botas de cuero negras. Un gorro de lana gris tapaba los rizos negros que en días de sol se dejaban acariciar por el viento.

Como cualquier otro día, Giorno fijó su mirada en el hombre que debía de tener unos dos años más que él. A pesar de la pequeña diferencia de edad, nuestro protagonista sentía una gran distancia que los separaba. Para él, ese joven era todo lo que aspiraba a ser. Sus fantasías no eran más que eso, fantasías; lo único que de verdad deseaba era poder huir de sus padres. Conseguir un trabajo que pagase el salario mínimo era suficiente para él mientras le permitiese ser independiente.

Por eso Giorno miraba con admiración al dependiente. Porque su corta edad no le impedía vivir o vestir como quería.

El objeto de su devoción se encontraba sentado tras el mostrador, fingiendo leer una revista pero centrando su atención en hurgarse el piercing de la oreja, tarea que lo mantuvo ocupado hasta las 11, hora a la que empezó a fregar el suelo cercano a los congeladores. Las paredes de cristal y el reducido espacio del establecimiento permitían a Giorno seguir todos sus movimientos.

A las 11 y media, el hombre dejó sus tareas y sacó el teléfono móvil. Estuvo unos minutos con él en la mano, deslizando el dedo ocasionalmente por la pantalla. Mantuvo una ceja arqueada en todo momento. Parecía preocupado.

A las 11 y 46 miró con nerviosismo hacia el parking. Pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Giorno y de vez en cuando desviaba los ojos hacia él, como si quisiera mantenerlo controlado. No se le daba muy bien disimular.

Eran las 12 y 3 minutos. En el lado opuesto al que se encontraba Giorno, algo comenzó a moverse a la altura del suelo. El chico no alcanzaba a distinguir de qué se trataba exactamente, y no conseguía asociar ese movimiento a ningún objeto o animal que conociese. La masa desconocida se arrastraba por el pavimento dejando tras de sí un rastro oscuro y haciendo sonar los rasguños que sufría su piel debido a la dureza del suelo. Se parecía al bufido de un gato.

Cuando se encontraba a escasos metros de Giorno, consiguió ponerse de pie. Sus harapos manchados de sangre y otros fluidos le llegaban hasta el suelo y parecía que no se los había cambiado en semanas. Era más alto que Giorno por unos centímetros y el blanco de sus ojos parecía observarlo. Avanzó hacia el muchacho tambaleándose y emitiendo un lamento quejumbroso.

Giorno se puso de pie y se apoyó en el bordillo. Si el vagabundo continuaba acercándose a él saldría corriendo.

El dependiente no esperó a comprobar las intenciones del indigente y salió de la tienda dando un portazo, la fregona en una mano y en la otra el teléfono móvil.

\- ¡Oye, tú! - gritó levantando el utensilio de limpieza – ¿Te crees que no te he visto rondar al chaval? Estoy llamando a la pasma, yo que tú me iría de aquí. Tengo un amigo poli, como me deje la porra te vas a cagar.

Se acercó a Giorno lo más rápido que pudo y se puso a su lado. Levantó el teléfono y se lo mostró al vagabundo. Este no dio signos de haberle escuchado, y seguía caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

\- ¿Pero qué eres, gilipollas? – dijo el dependiente, chasqueando la lengua – No me hagas esto más difícil. Que te vayas. ¡Vete! ¡Volare via!

Comenzó a agitar la fregona delante de la cara del sin techo, que se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de los jóvenes. Si daba un paso más, podría alcanzarlos con la mano.

El vagabundo arrastró los pies por última vez hacia ellos y abrió la boca para mostrarles sus dientes podridos y cubiertos de sangre. Un olor putrefacto se desprendía de ella y Giorno tuvo que contener las arcadas.

\- Bueno, suficiente. Yo no voy a tu casa y te falto al respeto de esta manera. Te vas a tragar la fregona.

Al mismo tiempo que el dependiente levantaba la mopa, el indigente se abalanzó sobre ellos con un gruñido, abriendo la boca más de lo que los músculos de la mandíbula solían permitir a un ser humano.

\- ¡¿Qué cojones?! – gritó el empleado, e instintivamente golpeó al vagabundo con la fregona como si de un bate de béisbol se tratase.

El sin techo clavó los dientes en el palo de madera y agitó la cabeza con furia, intentando deshacerse del arma improvisada que había conseguido proteger momentáneamente a los dos chicos.

El dependiente pareció darse cuenta de la imposibilidad de mantener una conversación racional con él, así como del peligro que corrían permaneciendo allí quietos, y retiró la escoba bruscamente. Un par de dientes salieron volando y el indigente se vio obligado a retroceder un paso. Mientras este tomaba impulso para volver a atacarlos, el empleado agarró el hombro de Giorno y salió corriendo, arrastrando al confundido protagonista tras de sí.

Tiró de él hasta que entraron en el establecimiento. Una vez dentro, sacó las llaves del bolsillo y cerró la puerta con ellas para que su atacante no pudiese entrar. Su respiración era agitada y se le notaba nervioso.

\- ¿Qué coño le pasa al señor ese? – dijo – Qué mal rollo. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí… - respondió Giorno, algo avergonzado por haber tenido que ser rescatado de esa manera – Muchas gracias. No sé qué habría sido de mí si no hubieses aparecido. Ese hombre no parecía dispuesto a tener una conversación racional.

\- ¿Verdad? Parecía que no oía nada de lo que le estábamos diciendo. Un poco como yo con mi jefe, ja ja ja.

La risa del dependiente sonaba como una rata atropellada.

\- Bueno, voy a llamar a la policía – dijo -. Es peligroso que siga por ahí suelto, podría atacar a otras personas.

Comenzó a teclear y Giorno miró a través del cristal. El vagabundo seguía arrastrándose lentamente hacia ellos, como si nada hubiese pasado. Tenía una pierna doblada en una posición extraña, pero apoyaba su peso en ella de todas formas. Giorno se estremeció.

\- ¿Te puedes creer que no me cogen? – exclamó el dependiente – La maldita policía no coge el teléfono. Genial. Increíble.

El hombre siguió hablando consigo mismo.

\- Voy a llamar directamente a mi amigo. Eso de que todos los polis son bastardos lo dicen por él; mira que es antipático el cabrón.

Sus palabras fueron respondidas con un largo silencio.

\- Como esté liándose con Bucciarati me lo voy a cargar. Lo felicitaré primero, y después asesinaré a ambos mientras duermen.

Una voz femenina comenzó a sonar y el dependiente abrió mucho la boca.

\- Me cago en todo. Las líneas están colapsadas.

\- Erhmm… Tú – llamó Giorno.

\- Mista.

\- Mista. Ven aquí un momento, por favor.

Giorno hizo le hizo señas para que se acercase y apuntó al vagabundo. Este se encontraba a escasos metros del establecimiento y avanzaba con lentitud hacia ellos. El resto de la calle estaba desierta.

\- No debe de ser el único – dijo Giorno -. Debe de haber cientos de casos como este en la ciudad, por eso las líneas están colapsadas. Mientras nos quedemos aquí dentro y mantengamos la calma todo saldrá bien. Saldremos en cuanto la policía tenga la situación bajo control.

\- Espera, espera – dijo Mista, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y entornando los ojos -. ¿Cómo que más casos? Es imposible que un montón de vagabundos se hallan puesto de acuerdo para atacar a la gente.

\- Sus ojos eran completamente blancos, no parecía poder escucharnos y solo parecía pensar en atacarnos. Además, ¿ves como camina? Tiene salido un hueso de la pierna y aún así apoya todo su cuerpo en ella a cada paso que da, como si no le doliese.

Su explicación no pareció aclararle nada a Mista, que lo miró interrogante.

\- ¿No te suena de nada? – lo apremió Giorno.

\- Tal y como lo dices parece que hablas de un zombie. Hostias, ¿será un zombie? – dijo Mista, y corrió emocionado a pegar la cara al cristal. Giorno soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Bueno, sí. Suena a zombie. Pero me refería más bien a que parece fruto de una enfermedad. Y si ese es el caso, más personas habrán sido contagiadas. Por eso lo más sensato es no entrar en contacto con nadie hasta que sepamos cuál es la situación del exterior. Podría haber una epidemia, y no me gustaría terminar como él.

Los dos jóvenes dirigieron su mirada al vagabundo, que acababa de alcanzar la puerta del establecimiento. Este dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo en el cristal con un golpe seco.

Mista gritó y se echó hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio y aterrizando sobre su culo. Afortunadamente, no había sido suficiente para romper el cristal. El indigente comenzó a aporrear la vidriera acompasadamente, dejando manchas de sangre con la forma de sus manos.

\- No sé si aguantará el cristal – comentó Mista.

\- Es de doble pantalla – dijo Giorno tras inspeccionarlo -. Yo creo que sí.

\- No lo digo por él.

Un agudo chillido invadió la calle y obligó a los dos chicos a taparse los oídos. Un coche entró derrapando en el parking y en un giro erróneo se estrelló contra uno de los vehículos estacionados cerca de la tienda. Pero una vez hubo tenido lugar la colisión, los chillidos no dejaron de sonar. El ruido de las ruedas del coche había sido sustituido por unos berridos guturales que sonaron durante varios minutos, en los cuales Giorno y Mista no fueron capaces de moverse ni apartar la vista.

\- ¿Crees que…?

Pero a Giorno no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase. El ruido había atraído a un grupo de infectados, que entraron en la calle tambaleándose y soltando quejidos. Ninguno iba vestido con harapos; algunos incluso llevaban traje formal.

\- ¡TOMA YA! – gritó Mista, obligando a Giorno a taparse los oídos de nuevo. – Apocalipsis zombie.

\- Esa posibilidad sigue siendo la más improbable de todas.

\- Venga ya, míralos. Parecen sacados de una peli de zombies.

\- Oye, vienen hacia aquí – dijo Giorno señalando a la masa sangrienta de gente.

\- ¡Bien! Armémonos con lo que podamos y salgamos de aquí. Pero, ¿qué pasa si no son zombies? ¿Podemos salir y matarlos sin más, sin preguntar antes?

\- Creo que resulta fácil distinguir a las personas que están infectadas de las que no – puntualizó Giorno -. Además, cualquier acto de violencia que realicemos será en defensa propia, por lo que ante un tribunal se nos consideraría inocentes.

\- ¡Genial! No me gustaría tener que volver a la cárcel.

\- Qué cojones.

\- ¡Marchando! – dijo Mista blandiendo la fregona.

\- Espera un momento.

Giorno cogió con cuidado la mopa de las manos de Mista y desapareció entre los estantes. Se oyó como agitaba un bote y vertía su contenido.

\- Hazme un favor – dijo Giorno desde donde estaba -. Vacía mi mochila, que debería estar al lado de la puerta, y llénala de agua y comida. No sabemos cuánto va a durar esta situación y es mejor estar preparados para lo peor.

\- Me gusta tu determinación – dijo Mista mientras alcanzaba la mochila y seguía las órdenes del joven -. Cuando todo esto termine, ¿te gustaría unirte a mi grupo de baile?

\- Ya veremos – contestó Giorno, intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

\- No, ya verás tú. Para cuando acabemos con todos los zombies, te sabrás todas las coreografías de Britney Spears y utilizarás ropa interior de encaje.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

\- Ya verás – prometió Mista.

Giorno abandonó los estantes y se acercó a Mista. En una mano agarraba un par de botellas cerradas con un paño y en la otra sostenía la fregona, que había sido modificada para ser más eficiente. Giorno había retirado la cabeza con la mopa y en su lugar había pegado con cinta aislante un cuchillo de cocina.

\- Me daría miedo meterme contigo – comentó Mista.

\- Así puede utilizarse tanto a corta distancia como a larga – dijo, ofreciéndole la fregona.

\- Yo soy más de lanzar cosas. Pásame los cócteles molotov.

Giorno los depositó con cuidado en las manos del dependiente.

\- Al llegar me fijé en que uno de los coches tenía la ventanilla delantera bajada – comentó Mista.

\- Bien. Podemos utilizarlo para escapar de aquí. ¿Qué coche es?

Mista se encogió de hombros.

\- No tengo ni idea de coches.

\- Bien – dijo Giorno -. Yo tampoco.

\- Es azul. Y, bueno, tiene cuatro asientos

\- La mayoría de coches suelen tenerlos, sí.

\- ¿Y cuál es el plan? Porque sí esto fuera una película de zombies lo primero que harían los protagonistas sería ir a recoger a su familia.

\- En mi caso no es una opción – dijo Giorno.

\- Vaya… Lo siento, tío.

\- No, no están muertos. Tan solo no nos llevamos bien.

\- En ese caso deberías ir con ellos – dijo Mista.

\- No. Son las últimas personas con las que querría estar. Sobre todo en un apocalipsis zombie.

\- Al menos pasa por casa para recoger lo que necesites. Y despedirte.

Giorno suspiró.

\- ¿Tú tienes algún lugar al que volver? – preguntó.

\- Sí, pero podemos ir después.

Giorno volvió a suspirar, y Mista lo tomó como una afirmativa.

\- Quiero que vengas conmigo – dijo el dependiente -. Eres muy inteligente y sabes tomar decisiones rápido, eso me gusta. Además, es útil teniendo en cuenta que estamos viviendo un apocalipsis zombie. Nunca pensé que diría eso último. Bueno, eh, no todo es eficiencia, también me caes bien – le dio una palmada en la espalda -. Te presentaré a mi familia. Te van a encantar.

\- No sé. No se me da bien eso de tener una familia.

\- No te preocupes. Esta familia puedes elegirla.

Mista se subió el crop top y se acomodó las botas.

\- Y con esta frasaza doy comienzo a la masacre.

Metió las llaves en la puerta, las giró y dio una patada al cristal. Mista salió triunfante del establecimiento con un cóctel molotov en cada mano, seguido de Giorno con la fregona-cuchillo. Rápidamente intercambiaron posiciones cuando Giorno se deslizó hacia delante para clavarle su arma al indigente que hacía un rato había intentado morderlo.

\- ¡Arráncale la cabeza! – gritó Mista.

\- Eso es físicamente imposible dada la tecnología actual – dijo Giorno mientras arrastraba al vagabundo hacia su derecha y le clavaba la hoja una última vez para propulsarlo lejos de ellos.

Mista cogió impulso y lanzó una de las botellas hacia el coche que se había estrellado en la misma calle. Se oyó una explosión y el vehículo empezó a arder, con lo que quiera que lo condujese todavía dentro. Pronto se vieron varias cabezas emerger desde la boca de la calle, atraídas por el ruido. Afortunadamente, el resto de zombies que trataban de entrar en el supermercado se habían girado y comenzado a andar hacia el coche.

\- Sígueme – ordenó Mista, y corrió en dirección contraria.

Esquivó un par de figuras que trataban de acercarse a él, una de las cuales casi consiguió cogerlo. Detrás de él, Giorno remataba a los zombies con la fregona.

No tardaron en llegar hasta el coche. Mista metió la mano por la ventanilla y abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Mierda! – exclamó, y volvió a cerrarla.

Se paró en la acera con expresión pensativa.

\- ¿ Qué pasa? – preguntó Giorno, apremiante.

\- No tengo carné.

\- No te preocupes, conduzco yo.

\- Genial, tío, me salvas – dijo Mista con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto -. No esperaba que tú tuvieras carné.

\- No. Tengo dieciséis años – dijo Giorno, y encendió el motor.

\- Pero, ¿sabes conducir?

Giorno pisó el acelerador y el coche salió disparado hacia la entrada del parking. Un par de zombies giraron la cabeza hacia ellos, alertados por el ruido. Los pocos que se encontraban en su camino chocaron bruscamente contra el coche y salieron despedidos hacia los lados, empujados gracias a la velocidad que cogía el vehículo.

\- Sí – respondió Giorno.

\- Ay, Dios – suspiró Mista -. ¿Te llamabas?

\- Giorno.

\- Cierto.

\- No te lo había dicho.

\- Bueno.

Rodearon el coche en llamas que se encontraba en la esquina del parking y salieron de la calle, no sin antes tropezar con varios infectados. Como el supermercado se encontraba en la periferia de la cuidad, el ruido de la explosión había atraído a todos los zombies de las cercanías. Los que merodeaban la carretera se podían contar con los dedos de las manos.

\- Joder – murmuró Mista, pegando la cara a la ventanilla -. ¿Dónde vives?

\- Por aquí cerca. Entraré en casa por la ventana, cogeré un par de cosas y le dejaré una nota a mi madre. Después de eso te acompañaré a donde tú quieras.

\- Perfecto – dijo el ahora exdependiente, y se recostó cómodamente en el asiento -. Ah, Bucci va a estar tan contento… Aunque no sé si puede permitirse adoptar otro chaval más. Bueno, con esto del apocalipsis lo de ir a la universidad ya no lo veo, y quieras o no eso es mucha pasta. Sé que ha estado ahorrando para llevar a… ¿Oh? ¿Es aquí ya?

Giorno había frenado cuidadosamente delante de una casucha de piedra que no se hallaba en muy buen estado. La verja, cubierta de maleza en toda su extensión, estaba rota en algunas partes.

Una vez hubieron aparcado el coche, se acercaron al portón vigilando que ningún zombie los estuviera acechando. Giorno abrió la puerta y entraron en el pequeño jardín, que se hallaba tan descuidado que el césped les llegaba casi hasta las rodillas.

Afortunadamente, la casa era tan pequeña que solo tenía un piso, por lo que la habitación de Giorno estaba en el bajo. Únicamente tenía que abrir la ventana desde fuera, tarea sencilla gracias a su mal estado, y deslizarse con cuidado para que sus padres no lo oyesen.

\- ¿Quieres que entre contigo? – preguntó Mista.

\- Mejor no. Tenemos que hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Quédate aquí y vigila que no entren zombies – dijo Giorno, cediéndole el uso de la fregona.

Abrió la ventana con cuidado y entró en su habitación, introduciendo primero el pie derecho y luego todo su cuerpo. Una vez dentro, cogió la mochila más grande que tenía y metió dentro todo lo que le pareció que podía resultar útil: un mechero, su pequeño kit de primeros auxilios, un saco de dormir, ibuprofeno y paracetamol que guardaba en la mesilla de noche para el dolor de cabeza, una linterna, pilas y un abrigo. Con todo listo, se giró hacia la ventana, pero un chillido hizo que se parase sobre sus pies.

Comenzaron a oírse pasos apresurados. La mujer que antes había gritado comenzó a sollozar. Giorno intentó llegar hasta la ventana, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía. Sonó un golpe.

Se giró y cogió la lámpara de su mesita de noche. Avanzó hasta la puerta de la habitación y la abrió con fuerza. Se quedó unos segundos en el marco escuchando con atención. Los lamentos procedían del salón.

Agarrando con fuerza la lamparita, caminó con precaución hasta allí. Vio a su madre tirada en el suelo, con la cara inundada en lágrimas y sangre. Su novio la aplastaba contra el suelo, con la cara hundida en su cuello.

\- Giorno, corre – suplicó su madre con un hilo de voz -. Vete.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, Giorno le reventó la lámpara a su padrastro en la cabeza. El zombie dejó de moverse.

\- Cuántas ganas tenía de hacer eso.

\- Giorno… - dijo su madre – Me voy a morir.

\- Ya. Es una deducción lógica.

\- Tengo algo importante que decirte. Tu padre…

\- Él no era mi padre – la cortó Giorno.

\- No. Él no. Tu verdadero padre. Tu padre biológico. Tiene algo que ver con esto. Estoy segura de que él es el culpable…

\- Mamá – dijo Giorno, arrodillándose a su lado y retirando el cuerpo de su padrastro. Acarició el pelo de su madre y la miró con pena -. Ya está. No te preocupes. Ya terminó todo.

\- No, Giorno – sollozó ella, desesperada -. Ya intentó hacer esto antes. Busca en la mansión de los Joestar, a unas seis horas en coche al norte de la ciudad. En el último cajón de mi mesilla de noche guardo una foto suya. Giorno, si lo encuentras estarás a salvo. Giorno…

Sollozó el nombre de su hijo por última vez y cerró los ojos. Él acarició su cabello y depositó un beso en su frente. Se levantó y fue a ver por primera vez a su padre.


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¿Entonces el único recuerdo que tienes de tu padre es un nude impreso en una Polaroid? – recapituló Mista.

\- Ni siquiera es un recuerdo – lo corrigió Giorno -. No llegué a conocerlo. Mi madre nunca quiso hablarme de él. Lo único que sé es que ignora por completo mi existencia.

\- Y que tuvo sexo con tu madre hace como dieciséis años.

\- Gracias, Mista. Siempre sabes qué decir para hacerme sentir mejor.

\- No hay de qué, bebé – dijo este, guiñándole un ojo al conductor -. Pero sigue pareciéndome surrealista lo del nude. O sea, está firmado y todo. ¿Quién hace eso? Me parece hasta de mal gusto.

\- En su defensa diré que no es una imagen explícita. Y que si yo tuviera esa espalda también me pasaría el día sin camiseta.

\- ¡Y la tienes! – gritó Mista, enfadado – Lo único que te hace falta para lucirla es la ropa adecuada. No te preocupes, en cuanto lleguemos a casa nos ocuparemos de eso.

Giorno echó un vistazo hacia abajo y comprobó que llevaba una sudadera vieja de color gris con la cual resultaba imposible impresionar a un hombre que destacaba por aparecer cada día con un conjunto distinto, más hortera que el del día anterior.

Por otro lado, le pareció divertida la idea de tener una casa a la que querer volver.

\- Ahora gira a la derecha – indicó Mista.

\- Nos estamos alejando mucho de la ciudad – comentó Giorno -. ¿A dónde me estás llevando?

\- ¿Quieres que estropee la sorpresa? ¿Tan pronto?

\- Será difícil pensar en una estrategia si no me lo dices.

\- Bueno, vale – accedió Mista con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -. Vamos a una fábrica abandonada.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó Giorno, conteniendo las ganas de pegar un volantazo - ¿Por qué? No resulta el lugar más seguro para asentarse durante un apocalipsis zombie.

\- Ya lo sé. Pero es que mi familia está allí.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Espera un momento, ¿qué hace tu familia en una fábrica abandonada?

\- Es el sitio idea para practicar nuestros pasos de baile súper malotes. Hay sitio de sobra y podemos poner la música tan alta como queramos – Mista se mordió el labio -. Y no, no estoy seguro de que vayan a estar allí, pero tengo que intentarlo.

\- ¿No vivís juntos? – preguntó Giorno, girando el volante con precisión cada vez que Mista hacía una vaga seña para indicarle la dirección.

\- Antes sí. Bueno, ellos siguen juntos. Yo me mudé a un cuartucho de mierda en cuanto conseguí el curro, hace unos seis meses. Una decisión horrible, la verdad. Hecho de menos encontrar tangas usadas en el jardín. Bueno, y a ellos también.

\- ¿Y por qué no vamos a allí, a su casa?

\- Quedamos por la tarde para practicar una coreografía – explicó Mista -. Cuando me fui a trabajar ellos seguían en la fábrica, esperando a Bucciarati. Tengo la sensación de que siguen allí. Porque si es verdad lo que tú dices y el virus se ha extendido por la ciudad, Bucciarati…

Mista inspiró y expiró varias veces, intentando mantener la calma.

\- Al menos sé que ellos estarán bien. Prometieron esperarlo, así que…

Giorno apartó la mano izquierda del volante para acariciar suavemente el hombro de Mista.

\- Si Bucciarati y tus amigos son la mitad de guays que tú, entonces no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte – susurró -. Estarán completamente vivos y reventando zombies a docenas.

Mista bajó la mirada y sonrió a la alfombrilla del coche.

\- Gracias – contestó -. Eso espero. Me gustaría que los conocieras a todos. Gira aquí.

Los dos chicos fueron sorprendidos por la vista de la fábrica. El edificio se camuflaba entre la maleza y los árboles, ocupando casi todo el terreno que era posible ver. Desde lejos, Giorno tuvo la impresión de que las paredes se tambaleaban, como queriendo desprenderse. La construcción debía de estar en pésimas condiciones.

Pero al acercarse más se dio cuenta de que no eran las paredes lo que se movía. La fábrica estaba rodeada en toda su extensión por una gigantesca horda de zombies, que aporreaban las partes de cemento y metal que protegían el interior del edificio. Comenzaron a oírse aullidos lastimeros.

Giorno miró de reojo a Mista, que parecía haberse olvidado de como respirar.

\- La puerta no cierra por completo – dijo este tras unos segundos -. Por eso somos capaces de colarnos.

\- Mista…

\- ¿Crees que seguirán dentro? – preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Si hay tantos zombies aquí es porque algo debe haberlos atraído.

\- Bien. Dame la fregona – ordenó Mista, preparándose para salir.

\- ¿Todavía quieres intentarlo? Es una misión suicida.

\- Es lo único que tengo.

Giorno suspiró. Se inclinó sobre el asiento trasero para alcanzar las provisiones y ofreció a Mista la fregona, teniendo que conformarse él con el cóctel molotov.

\- Vamos – dijo, y salió del coche.

Un par de caras putrefactas se giraron hacia ellos, atraídas por el ruido. Giorno decidió repetir la estrategia del parking y lanzó el cóctel molotov a la otra punta del terreno.

La explosión hizo que los zombies más cercanos se dieran la vuelta y comenzasen a arrastrarse en dirección contraria a la fábrica. Todavía quedaban muchos infectados asolando el edificio, pero al menos sería posible hacerse camino entre ellos.

Mista avanzó delante de Giorno blandiendo su arma con determinación. Se acercaron sigilosamente a la masa hasta quedar enfrente del portón del metal. Efectivamente, este no cerraba del todo y quedaba un hueco por el que los zombies intentaban pasar todos a la vez. Esta poca consideración con los actos de sus compañeros era lo que les dificultaba la entrada.

Mista azotó con el palo a los zombies que se encontraban delante de él, arrojándolos al suelo. Decidió que esa sería la mejor estrategia y comenzó a agitar la escoba de lado a lado, golpeando las cabezas de los infectados que caían como si fueran bolos.

Giorno contuvo las ganas de agarrarse al crop top de Mista, temeroso de que los zombies se levantasen inmediatamente y se lanzasen sobre él.

Pero Mista era rápido y sus brazos entrenados por la práctica de baile eran fuertes, por lo que los zombies golpeaban el suelo con energía y tardaban unos segundos en volver a levantarse.

Uno de ellos intentó morderle el pie a Giorno, pero éste le asestó una patada y pisó con fuerza su cabeza para rematarlo.

Avanzaron con bastante rapidez hasta llegar a la puerta, donde se acumulaban los zombies que querían pasar. Mista clavó el cuchillo en el cuello del primero y en un movimiento horizontal intentó arrancarle la cabeza. Sin embargo, la falta de precisión hizo que esto no fuese posible y esta quedase colgando de un lado, como el diente de un niño pequeño que está a punto de desprenderse.

Lo volvió a atacar, esta vez golpeándolo con el palo. El zombie se hizo a un lado y cayó al suelo.

Los infectados que intentaban pasar se giraron hacia ellos.

Mista levantó una ceja y se puso de cuclillas. Se inclinó hacia atrás, cogiendo impulso con la fregona, y en un movimiento fluido la batió contra los tobillos de los zombies, que cayeron como piezas de dominó.

\- Wow – murmuró Giorno.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de admirar la táctica de Mista. Éste le agarró la muñeca y salió corriendo hacia el interior de la fábrica, arrastrándolo consigo.

Dentro le esperaba una masa de zombies que se acumulaban en la sala, chocando contra unos contenedores que parecían haber sido colocados como barricada y que impedían el acceso al resto de la fábrica.

Un rugido retumbó en el techo de metal. Los infectados que rodeaban una de las esquinas de los contenedores salieron propulsados al mismo tiempo que sonó un segundo grito.

Con un "clank" metálico, las cabezas de varios zombies fueron reventadas contra el suelo como si fuesen sandías. Unos alaridos salvajes que recordaban a una bestia fuera de control acompañaban a una figura completamente cubierta de sangre, que balanceaba una tubería sobre sus hombros.

\- ¡Fugo! – gritó Mista.

Pero el hombre lo ignoró por completo. Les prestaba menos atención que los propios zombies; parecía no poder escucharlos.

Mista corrió en su dirección, y Giorno detrás de él. Apartó a los infectados que se interponían en su camino con la fregona hasta posicionarse delante de Fugo.

En cuanto lo vio, el chico soltó otro rugido y agitó la tubería con furia. Intentó golpear a Mista con ella, pero este logró agacharse a tiempo.

\- ¡Fugo! – dijo mientras retrocedía - ¡Soy yo, Mista!

Pero Fugo seguía sin escuchar. Estaba cegado por la rabia.

Se inclinó hacia atrás para asestarle un segundo golpe y se encontró con los brazos de Giorno, que se deslizaron desde su espalda hasta su pecho. Fugo comenzó a hiperventilar.

Un zombie intentó aprovechar la confusión y se lanzó sobre Mista, que logró interponer la fregona a tiempo. Más infectados se acercaron y este tuvo que girarse para acabar con ellos.

Fugo estaba paralizado. Solo podía pensar en la fría mano de Giorno en su cuello.

Pronto dejó de notar la presión que lo mantenía pegado a este, pero no intentó moverse. Giorno se deslizó hasta encontrarse cara a cara con Fugo, que no podía parar de temblar.

\- Mista está aquí. Él se está encargando de los zombies. Puedes descansar – dijo Giorno.

Fugo solo era capaz de distinguir unos rizos dorados entre el borroso tumulto de zombies. Se tambaleó hacia delante y Giorno lo sujetó del hombro con una mano. La otra la deslizó por el brazo de Fugo hasta acariciar sus dedos, animándole con delicadeza a qué soltase la tubería. Fugo relajó el agarre y Giorno, tras cogerla, elevó el brazo hasta pasarlo por detrás del cuello de su nuevo compañero, obligándolo a encararse con él. La respiración de Fugo seguía siendo agitada.

\- ¿Vamos? – preguntó Giorno, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Manteniendo la calma, decidió poner en práctica un truco que le solía funcionar cuando los problemas familiares acababan con sus nervios. - ¿Qué ves?

\- ¿Qué? – reaccionó el chico.

\- ¿Qué ves?

\- Zombies… - murmuró Fugo tras escanear con la mirada la sala.

\- ¿Y yo qué? No soy un zombie – dijo Giorno con suavidad.

\- No… ¿Quién eres?

\- Giorno. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

\- Fugo.

\- Fugo – probó Giorno -. Acompáñame.

\- ¡Tomaos vuestro tiempo, eh! – gritó Mista a escasos metros – Si total no estamos en peligro ni nada.

\- ¿He perdido el control otra vez? – preguntó Fugo.

\- Parece ser que sí – dijo Giorno, y apuntó mentalmente la propensión de su nuevo amigo a tener ataques de ira.

\- Me duele todo.

\- No te preocupes, apóyate en mí.

Fugo se recostó contra Giorno y este se giró para llevarlo a los contenedores.

\- ¡Mista, voy a subirlo! – gritó - ¡Ven en cuanto hayamos pasado al otro lado!

\- Lo dicho. Sin prisa. Igual me quedo a tomar el té aquí un rato más y todo – musitó el aludido.

Se arrastraron hasta los contenedores. Giorno ayudó a Fugo levantar la pierna, sorprendiéndose cuando esta alcanzó sin dificultad la tapa metálica del vagón. Segunda nota mental, el chico era flexible. Lo agarró de la cintura y con un impulso lo elevó hasta que todo su cuerpo estuvo por encima de la cubierta del contenedor. Fugo se apoyó en ella, extendió una mano y ayudó a Giorno a subir. Este le pasó la mano por detrás del hombro y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

\- ¡Mista, ven! – gritó.

\- La puerta trasera – sollozó Fugo.

El grupo de zombies que azotaba el otro lado del contenedor los recibió con entusiasmo.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – susurró Giorno.

\- Todo es culpa del idiota de Narancia – dijo Fugo -. Bueno, en realidad fue Abbacchio el que insistió en dejar la puerta trasera abierta para Bucciarati. Pero fue Narancia el que quiso subir el volumen de la música hasta límites insospechados – cogió aire -, ¡ATRAYENDO A TODOS LOS ZOMBIES A UN KILÓMETRO A LA REDONDA!

Su cuerpo se tensó, amenazando con volver a perder el control. Giorno subió la mano hasta su cabello e intentó calmarlo.

\- ¡Pero bueno, y yo qué iba a saber! – se oyó desde la parte trasera de la fábrica.

\- ¿Es ese Narancia? – preguntó Giorno con la intención de cambiar de tema.

Fugo cerró los ojos, concentrándose en no perder los estribos.

\- Sí. Ese es Narancia. El chico que lleva viviendo con nosotros 5 años y que no ha recogido su habitación desde hace 6.

\- ¡Hey, Nari! – saludó Mista al tiempo que saltaba sobre el contenedor.

\- ¡¿Mista?! – exclamó él - ¡MISTAAA!

\- ¡Narancia, no te muevas! – se oyó decir a una tercera voz – Es peligroso. Mista, Fugo, venid aquí.

\- ¡Es Mista! – siguió gritando Narancia, eufórico - ¡Mista! ¡Mistaaa!

\- ¡El mismo! Ya estoy aquí para salvar el día.

Pegó un salto y aterrizó sobre un zombie, que quedó doblado en el suelo en una posición extraña. Levantó la fregona y comenzó a azotar infectados a diestro y siniestro, haciéndose paso entre los cuerpos putrefactos mientras emitía un aullido que retumbaba en las paredes de metal.

Los zombies que intentaban alcanzar a Fugo y Giorno cambiaron de objetivo y se pusieron a rastrear el origen del sonido. Giorno bajó a Fugo y una vez en el suelo lo cargó a la espalda para poder blandir la tubería y tener una oportunidad de protegerse.

Mista aplastó la cabeza de un infectado contra una columna e hizo señas a Giorno para que le siguiera. Avanzaron hasta el siguiente tramo y avistaron una figura subida a un mostrador de granito.

\- ¡Por fin! ¡Mis dos personas favoritas! – gritó esta.

\- Por favor, Narancia, aprende a contar – pidió Fugo.

El joven escrutó a los supervivientes con la mirada.

\- Yo solo veo dos cosas acercarse.

\- Hola – saludó Giorno.

\- ¡Hostia! – gritó Narancia.

\- ¿Y tú quien coño eres? – dijo una quinta voz.

Dio un pisotón en el contador y elevó su larga y negra figura, colocándose al lado de Narancia. Le debía sacar a éste por lo menos una cabeza y media. Su pintalabios color púrpura se mantenía impecable a pesar de la situación.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No me vais a responder? – bufó.

\- Este es Giorno – dijo Mista -. Él es quien me ha ayudado a llegar hasta aquí. Si no fuera por él la habría palmado hace mucho.

\- Me importa una mierda – respondió la figura -. No podemos incluir en el grupo a un completo desconocido. ¿Qué nos dice que no va a aprovecharse de nosotros y robar nuestras provisiones? El mundo ha cambiado, Mista. Ya no podemos confiar en los demás como antes; ahora es cuestión de vida o muerte.

\- ¿Y nosotros qué, Abbacchio? ¿No somos familia? ¿No estamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas? – gritó Mista dramáticamente al tiempo que remataba a un zombie - ¿Qué haría Bucciarati?

La figura desenfundó la pistola, apuntó a Giorno y disparó.

Un infectado cayó abatido a escasos centímetros de este.

\- Bruno no está aquí. Ahora soy yo el adulto responsable encargado de tomar las decisiones necesarias para mantenernos a todos con vida.

\- ¡Yo también soy un adulto! – exclamó Mista.

\- Tú nunca serás un adulto – dijo Abbacchio.

\- Pero tienes que admitir que Bucciarati lo llevaría con nosotros sin pensarlo – intervino Fugo.

\- Te estoy diciendo que Bruno no está aquí.

\- ¿Por qué coño estamos discutiendo en vez de ir a un lugar seguro? – se preguntó Narancia.

\- Giorno ha conseguido calmarme cuando me estaba dando un ataque de ira. Puede que sea precipitado, pero yo confío en él – dijo Fugo.

\- Me cago en… - musitó Abbacchio - ¡A la puerta trasera todos! ¡Ahora mismo! Lo discutiremos después.

\- ¿No vamos a esperar a Bucciarati? – dijo Narancia.

\- Bucciarati no va a venir – escupió el policía con voz agria.

Mista saltó el mostrador.

\- ¡Parkour! – gritó.

Giorno lo rodeó con Fugo a hombros y los cinco supervivientes corrieron hacia la parte trasera.

\- El coche está aparcado atrás – dijo Abbacchio -. Yo conduzco; Narancia, tú ven delante conmigo. Mista y Fugo os sentaréis cada uno a un lado del nuevo. Al primer movimiento extraño que haga, pisadle la tráquea. Os dejaré en casa.

\- No es que no me guste como conduzcas, pero Giorno… - comenzó Mista.

\- Ni una puta palabra más.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que nos vas a dejar en casa? – intervino Fugo – ¿No pensarás en ir tú solo a buscar a Bucciarati?

La respuesta de Abbacchio se la tragó el silencio.

\- ¡Abbacchio, no! – gritó Narancia - ¿Y si te pasa algo? ¡No podemos sobrevivir a esto sin ti! ¿Quién nos ayudará a combinar la ropa?

\- Callad y corred – ordenó este.

Los cuatro adolescentes obedecieron y dieron un sprint final hacia la puerta trasera de la fábrica, que estaba rodeada por una montaña de cadáveres apilados en el suelo, cortesía de Abbacchio. Pasaron por ella sin dificultad y Giorno se fijó en el coche patrulla que se encontraba aparcado descuidadamente en medio de la explanada. Se apresuraron hasta el vehículo.

Giorno bajó a Fugo e intentó sentarse, pero una enorme bolsa de lona ocupaba su plaza.

\- Mista, coge la bolsa – ordenó Abbacchio -. Si el niño ese que me has traído la toca, ábrela y córtale las manos con el primer objeto que saques.

\- Tío, ¿qué cojones…? – Mista agarró la bolsa, la agitó e inmediatamente esbozó una sonrisa - ¿Abbacchio?

Este dio el último portazo. Todos estaban ya en sus sitios asignados. Abbacchio encendió el motor y la radio comenzó a sonar. Voces que daban órdenes frenéticamente salieron de los altavoces. De un golpe, el policía apagó el receptor. Pisó el acelerador y entró en la carretera.

\- Bueno. Abbacchio – dijo Mista -. Explicaciones.

\- No tengo nada que explicaros, niñatos. Lo que veis es lo que hay.

\- Pues a mí me gustaría saber qué hacemos en un coche patrulla con una bolsa llena de armas.

\- ¡A mí también! – gritó Narancia.

\- Sobre todo cuando se suponía que hoy no podías venir a ensayar – continuó Mista -. No me jodas, si estos días estabas súper ocupado con el curro y apenas venías a casa.

\- ¡Eso, eso! – secundó Narancia.

\- Estamos rodeados de putos zombies – dijo Abbacchio-. ¿Vosotros que creéis que ha pasado?

Giorno y Fugo intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

\- Y luego eres tú el que tiene problemas de ira – susurró Giorno, y Fugo se inclinó sobre él.

\- En su defensa diré que la situación lo justifica.

\- ¡¿Qué coño murmuráis por ahí atrás?! – exclamó el policía - Giorno, como vuelvas a abrir la boca me voy a limpiar el culo con tu cara.

\- Mejor reserva eso para Bucciarati – musitó Mista.

Abbacchio levantó una mano. Se agarró el pelo y tiró con fuerza. Mordió su lengua para no gritar.

\- Entiendo que estéis nerviosos – dijo, intentando mantener la calma -. Yo también llevo unos días de locos. En la estación llevan varias semanas hablando de una epidemia y mandándonos de un sitio para otro con casos cada vez más extraños. ¿Y sabéis lo más gracioso de todo? Los últimos días nos han pedido que hagamos la vista gorda. No parábamos de recibir llamadas de civiles desesperados porque algún familiar o incluso un desconocido había perdido el control y las órdenes de los superiores consistían en llegar allí y fingir que no pasaba nada. Todo eso a cambio de nuestra propia seguridad. Bueno, su propia seguridad – rectificó-. La policía ha estado reuniendo provisiones, armas y municiones. Ya sabían lo que iba a pasar. Y yo no quería ser cómplice de eso. Siempre supe que estaba podrida, pero no creía que tanto. En fin – suspiró -. En cuanto ordenaron cortar todas las líneas públicas cogí lo que pude, lo metí en el coche patrulla y deserté. Esa bolsa y lo que hay en el maletero es mi regalo de jubilación.

\- ¿Qué hay en el maletero? – preguntó Mista - ¿Provisiones? ¿Más armas?

\- Juguetes sexuales, Mista – dijo Abbacchio poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡¿Juguetes sexuales?! – exclamó Narancia - ¿Pero de qué nos van a servir en esta situación?

\- Podemos probar a utilizarlos con los zombies – bromeó Fugo -. Quizás los ayude a calmarse.

\- Contigo funciona – dijo Narancia.

\- ¡Narancia! – exclamó Fugo, rojo como un tomate.

\- ¡¿Fugo?! – dijo Mista.

\- ¿Fugo? – secundó Giorno.

\- ¡Fugo! - rió Abbacchio.

\- No es lo que parece – dijo el chico, al que acusaban tres pares de ojos -. Narancia no quería decir eso. Seguramente se refería a otra cosa.

\- Cuando compartíamos habitación… - comenzó Narancia.

\- Creedme, se refería otra cosa.

\- Fugo guardaba debajo de la cama…

\- Ya sabéis como es Narancia, está hecho todo un bromista.

\- Creía que yo estaba dormido, pero…

\- Muy gracioso, Narancia. Ya puedes cambiar de tema – dijo Fugo, tapándose la cara.

\- Bueno, ya sabemos qué hacer la próxima vez que le dé un ataque de ira – bromeó Giorno, mirándolo fijamente.

\- Anda, cierra la boca, Giorno – dijo Abbacchio, esta vez con una sonrisa.

Pero esa expresión relajada no le duró mucho. La carretera se vio cortada por un autobús volcado que bloqueaba el acceso por el pavimento, y Abbacchio tuvo que girar el volante bruscamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Abbacchio frenó en seco y detuvo el coche a escasos metros del autobús. Durante un minuto, lo único que se pudo oír fueron las respiraciones agitadas de los cinco jóvenes. Después de eso, nada.

Un silencio sepulcral inundaba la calle. A pesar del estruendo que debía de haber hecho el autobús al volcar, no había rastro de ningún zombie. Quizás habían sido atraído todos hasta la fábrica, u otro grupo de supervivientes había acabado con ellos. Igual ninguno de los pasajeros estaba infectado y los cadáveres de todos ellos permanecían mudos en el interior del vehículo.

Abbacchio se acarició las sienes.

\- Perfecto – dijo -. No podemos pasar con el coche. E ir hasta casa andando es un peligro.

\- Podemos preguntar a la gente que vive por aquí a ver si nos dejan su coche o quedarnos en su casa – sugirió Narancia.

\- Si, y también si nos dan toda su comida - gruñó Abbacchio.

\- Bueno, tenemos una bolsa llena de armas… - dijo Mista con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Cuál es el establecimiento o edificio público más cercano? – preguntó Giorno.

Abbacchio se mordió el labio.

\- Donde trabaja Bucciarati.

\- ¡TOMA! – gritó Narancia, y se giró para chocar el puño a Mista.

\- ¿Pasa algo con ese lugar? – inquirió Giorno.

\- Más o menos. Esos dos señores no nos quieren decir dónde trabaja Bucciarati – explicó Fugo -. Y me parece oportuno aclarar que es nuestro tutor legal.

\- ¿Qué? – susurró Giorno. Era demasiada información para procesar en tan poco tiempo.

\- ¡Por fin sabremos a donde va Bucci con esas pintas de stripper todos los días! – exclamó Mista.

\- ¡Espera, Mista! – dijo Narancia. – Puede que hayas dado en el clavo. ¿Y si Bucci es stripper?

\- Coño. Me cuadraría perfectamente. Abbacchio, sé sincero. ¿Es Bucciarati un stripper?

\- No, Bruno no es stripper – dijo Abbacchio, cansado -. Siento decepcionaros.

\- Aquí el único decepcionado eres tú – bromeó Mista.

\- Uy, sí. Súper decepcionado.

\- No mientas. Sabemos cómo lo miras cuando baila Toxic de Britney Spears – dijo Narancia.

\- ¿Queréis ir al trabajo de Bucciarati o no?

Mista y Narancia volvieron a gritar como niños pequeños.

Sonaron tres toques en la ventana. Abbacchio giró la cabeza y se encontró con el cañón de una pistola pegado al cristal.

Un hombre vestido con un traje negro lo miraba desde lo alto. Era casi el doble de grande que el vehículo.

\- Iba a esperar a que salierais del coche, pero hacíais tanto ruido que me preocupaba que atrajeseis a los zombies – dijo con voz grave -. Y eso no nos interesaría a ninguno de los dos.

Miró fijamente a Abbacchio.

\- Cuánto tiempo, Risotto – saludó este.

\- Exactamente dos años, tres meses y once días - se encogió de hombros -. Pero no es que me importe mucho.

\- Te veo bien.

\- Gracias. Un apocalipsis zombie no es excusa para descuidarse.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Abbacchio, llevándose una mano al pelo para comprobar que seguía en su sitio -. ¿Necesitabas algo?

\- Pues sí. El coche, por favor.

A Abbacchio se le escapó una risa llena de incredulidad.

\- Sí, y qué más.

Risotto golpeó la ventanilla con el cañón de su arma.

\- La mitad de vuestras provisiones. Te dejaré la pistola que sé que llevas contigo y lo imprescindible para sobrevivir. En honor a todos esos años de… Amistad.

\- Qué generosa oferta, Risotto – dijo Abbacchio, poniendo los ojos en blanco por la que debía de ser la novena vez en todo el día -. Pero ya no estoy interesado en nada de lo que puedas proponerme. Pensé que lo había dejado claro la última vez que hablamos.

Risotto arqueó una ceja y se apoyó en el capó, mirando fijamente al conductor.

\- Precisamente tú deberías saber mejor que nadie lo brusco que puedo ser cuando quiero – gruñó.

\- Y tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que pasa cuando me tocan los cojones. Literal y metafóricamente. Así que vuelve con tu comuna de fetichistas y déjame en paz de una vez.

\- Creo que no eres consciente de la situación en la que estás – dijo Risotto, volviendo a golpear el coche con la pistola.

\- Creo que el que no se da cuenta de algo eres tú – sonrió Abbacchio.

El conductor señaló con la cabeza los asientos traseros y Risotto se inclinó sobre la ventanilla. Mista, asomado desde el asiento trasero, lo miraba fijamente con las dos manos en alto, sujetando un arma que apuntaba directamente al individuo trajeado. Dio una pequeña patada a la bolsa de lona que se situaba a sus pies.

\- Mierda – dijo Risotto, llevándose el brazo libre a la cabeza -. Debí haberlo previsto.

\- Giorno – susurró Fugo al oído de este -, ese hombre es Risotto Nero. Solía trabajar para la policía, pero ahora es guardia de seguridad. Era la pareja de Abbacchio.

\- ¿Pareja como en pareja de policías o…? – insinuó Giorno.

La sonrisa de Fugo fue interrumpida por un tercer golpe en el capó.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Da igual – dijo Risotto-. Porque conozco tu debilidad. Sé que en el fondo eres como yo, Abbacchio, y que harías cualquier cosa para proteger a los tuyos. Por eso estoy haciendo esto. Yo también tengo una familia que proteger. ¡Melone!

Un individuo igualmente trajeado salió de detrás del autobús. Llevaba el pelo largo y cuidado y un maquillaje de infarto.

\- Dime – dijo doblándose sensualmente sobre el capó del coche.

\- Trae al chico.

\- Vale, jefe. ¿Quieres que le ponga los zapatos?

\- Por supuesto. Espera, ¿por qué no lleva zapatos?

Melone evitó la mirada de su líder.

\- Quería ver cómo tenía los pies.

\- Todavía estás a tiempo de cambiar de idea y venirte con nosotros – bromeó Abbacchio.

\- No, gracias – respondió Risotto -. Degenerados son y degenerados los quiero.

Melone les sacó la lengua y obedeció las órdenes del cabecilla del grupo.

Unos minutos más tarde se dejaron ver los demás miembros de la pandilla. Seis hombres trajeados arrastraban a un séptimo, que avanzaba como podía atado de pies y manos.

\- Me siento muy halagado, pero no me interesa participar en ningún tipo de práctica sadomasoquista con vosotros – decía este último.

\- ¡Bucciarati! – exclamó Narancia, intentando asomarse por la ventanilla.

Abbacchio permaneció inmóvil en el sitio, sin dar muestra alguna de emoción.

\- ¿Y Sorbete y Gelato? – preguntó.

\- Muertos.

\- Lo siento – murmuró Abbacchio.

\- No pasa nada. Lo importante es que los demás están bien – dijo Risotto -. Y que van a seguir estándolo gracias a que hemos encontrado un maravilloso coche que nos va a llevar lejos de aquí.

Abbacchio retiró las manos del volante.

\- Los niños tienen derecho a conservar sus mochilas. Las provisiones del maletero nos las repartiremos a medias. Cada uno se queda con sus armas – dijo, impasible.

\- ¡Abbacchio! – se quejó Mista. - ¡Nosotros tenemos dos pistolas y estos señores solo una! ¡Podemos de sobra con ellos!

Abbacchio le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

\- ¡Bucciarati estaría de acuerdo!

\- Bucciarati no está en posición de dar órdenes – cortó Abbacchio-. Yo sí. Todos fuera del coche ahora mismo.

Narancia y Fugo obedecieron sin rechistar. Mista se deslizó cautelosamente hasta el borde de su asiento, sin dejar de apuntar al antagonista con su arma.

Su mirada y la de Bucciarati se cruzaron. Las curvas de su boca eran apremiantes y sus ojos abiertos como platos le hacían señas para que disparara de una vez. Abbacchio frunció el ceño.

Giorno, todavía dentro del coche, se revolvió en su sitio.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí dentro? – bufó Risotto.

\- Tengo calor, así que me estoy quitando los zapatos – explicó Giorno.

Melone dio un paso al frente.

\- Giorno, no es momento para gilipolleces – advirtió Abbacchio sin apartar la mirada de Bucciarati, el deseo de que sus ojos se encontraran y confiasen en que todo iría bien ardiendo en su interior.

\- Joba, pero es que me estoy asando – se quejó Giorno agitando las piernas.

La atención de Mista estaba centrada en Bucciarati. Trataba de interpretar las señas de su líder, pero sacar conclusiones a partir de hechos subjetivos nunca había sido su fuerte. Así como pensar en general.

\- Mista, dispara – pidió Bruno.

\- Mista, sal del coche – ordenó Abbacchio.

Decidió empezar por el mandato más simple. Puso los pies en el suelo y se levantó. Risotto se volvió a fijar en Giorno.

\- Tú, sal del coche.

\- ¿Puedo volver a ponerme los zapatos? – preguntó Giorno - Es que ahora que lo pienso me incomodaría un poco que el rarito ese me los vea. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cómo los tengo.

\- ¿Cómo los tienes? – dijo Melone, arqueando una ceja. Si se había ofendido por el comentario no dio muestras de ello.

El pie izquierdo de Giorno se deslizó tentativamente por el suelo del vehículo, dejando entrever unas uñas largas y afiladas que estilizaban unos dedos angostos y de apariencia frágil. Toda su extremidad parecía hecha de porcelana, con ese color ceniza característico. Melone se acercó sin ningún tipo de titubeo y se arrodilló ante Giorno, la mirada fija en aquella maravilla de la naturaleza.

\- ¿Puedo coger los zapatos? – preguntó Giorno, fingiendo haberse visto afectado por el comportamiento de Melone.

\- Vale – cedió Risotto.

Giorno se agachó sobre el suelo del vehículo y agarró un objeto. Se giró hacia Melone y le apuntó en la cabeza con él. Sorprendentemente no se trataba de un zapato.

\- ¿Qué cojones? – gritó un hombre de pelo azul que se encontraba a unos metros de Bucciarati – ¿Pero vosotros cuántas pistolas tenéis?

\- Es un truco de magia – dijo Giorno -. Mira.

Sin virar el cuerpo, su mano derecha volvió a bajar hasta el suelo. Cuando la levantó, esta sujetaba otra arma idéntica, la cual utilizó para amenazar a Risotto.

\- No te conozco – dijo Giorno -. Es la primera vez que te veo y no sé ni tu nombre.

\- Pero Giorno, si lo han mencionado varías veces – intervino Narancia -. Se llama Risotto.

Abbacchio se permitió apartar la mirada de Bruno durante un instante para cerrar los ojos en un ademán de pura exasperación.

\- No tengo ningún tipo de relación contigo ni con Bucciarati – prosiguió Giorno, haciendo caso omiso de la estupidez de Narancia -. Estoy aquí por pura casualidad. Así que ya intuirás lo dura que me resultaría vuestra pérdida.

Durante unos segundos nadie se movió; sentían que la mínima corriente de aire rompería la tensión que se acumulaba peligrosamente entre ellos. El primero en atreverse a hablar fue Bucciarati.

\- Interpretaré eso como señal de que puedo irme – dijo, dejando caer al suelo las cuerdas que lo retenían en un movimiento sutil -. Gracias por vuestra hospitalidad. Vuestras intenciones parecen nobles, pero las formas os delatan: estáis podridos por dentro. No es de extrañar que individuos como vosotros hayan acabado trabajando para el Diablo. Ahora, con permiso…

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido desatarte? – preguntó un muchacho rechoncho de pelo verde. – Creí haber apretado bien los nudos.

\- Todo es cuestión de práctica, Pesci – respondió Bucciarati sin mirarle, avanzando hacia sus camaradas.

\- Si es que sales de una y te metes en otra peor, Abbacchio – se burló Risotto.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que podías hablar? – dijo nuestro protagonista.

\- Muy bien, Giorno – lo felicitó Abbacchio -. Destrózale la tibia y hazte una sopa con ella.

\- ¿Qué habíamos dicho sobre imágenes violentas delante de los niños? – reprendió Bucciarati a su amigo.

\- Acaban de reventarles los sesos a un puñado de cadáveres en descomposición cubiertos de sangre ajena – justificó Abbacchio –. Creo que estarán bien.

Giorno hizo una seña a Fugo para que se metiese en el coche y Narancia lo siguió. Abbacchio volvió a sentarse en el asiento del conductor y Bucciarati ocupó la plaza a su derecha. Los últimos en entrar fueron Giorno y Mista, que se tuvieron que sentar uno encima del otro debido a la falta de espacio. En ningún momento dejaron de amenazar a Risotto con la pistola.

Este estaba parado en medio de la carretera con la desesperación impresa en su cara. Sentía que se lo habían arrebatado todo a pesar de que todavía le acompañaba la familia a la que tanto deseaba proteger.

Abbacchio intentó apartar la mirada del cuadro y pisó el acelerador.

\- Entiendo que era una situación de vida o muerte, pero podrías haber esperado a que no hubiera menores delante para tener una conversación sexual con tu exnovio – se quejó Fugo.

\- Cierra la boca si no quieres que inspeccione a fondo tu habitación y confisque todo objeto mínimamente puntiagudo – espetó Abbacchio.

\- Me vas a matar – dijo Bucciarati dirigiéndose al conductor, cambiando sutilmente de tema.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Mañana tengo que volver al trabajo. Pero no corre prisa, puede esperar hasta veinticuatro horas.

\- Estarás de broma.

\- No. Me he dejado a un niño allí.

\- No puede ser – dijo Abbacchio -. Están los cuatro atrás.

\- ¿Seguro?

Bucciarati se giró y contó a los adolescentes con la mirada.

\- Leone, aquí no hay cuatro niños.

\- Menos mal -suspiró Mista.

\- Hay cinco. No recuerdo tener cinco hijos. Dios mío, ¿habré perdido la cuenta? ¿Tan mal padre soy?

\- No, Bruno. Hay uno de más que adoptó Mista por el camino. Se llama Giorno.

Bucciarati miró con ojos brillantes al chico sentado encima de Guido.

\- Hola, Giorno. Es un placer. Mi nombre es Bruno Bucciarati. Supongo que a partir de ahora vivirás con nosotros. Si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en hacérnoslo saber, estaremos encantados de ayudarte en lo que necesites. Para mí la familia es el tesoro más valioso que existe y estoy dispuesto a proteger esta relación con mi vida. ¿Me oyes, Giorno? Daría mi vida por ti. Bueno, por todos vosotros. Me alegro que, de tener que pasar por esta situación, podamos hacerlo todos juntos.

Giorno asintió con la cabeza, intimidado por las palabras de Bucciarati. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir muestras verbales de afecto, o de cualquier otro tipo. Evitó las miradas de los demás adolescentes, que lo miraban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Quién diría que un fetiche de pies nos salvaría la vida? – dijo Narancia, y Mista se echó a reír.


	4. Chapter 4

Fugo abrió con una mano temblorosa la puerta de su habitación.

\- Siento el desorden – se disculpó, e hizo una seña a Giorno para que entrase.

Llegar hasta la casa de Bucciarati había sido muy sencillo teniendo en cuenta la situación. Se encontraba en medio de ninguna parte, y las hectáreas de campo sin utilizar que la rodeaban hacían que resultase un lugar poco atractivo para los infectados, que se guiaban por el sonido. Los pocos que habían visto por el camino se dirigían ciegamente hacia la ciudad, donde el jaleo de los coches se extendía kilómetros a la redonda. Desde la residencia de los chicos se podía distinguir el sonido de las sirenas si se prestaba la suficiente atención.

Nada más llegar, comprobaron todos juntos que no había ninguna grieta en el alto muro de piedra que rodeaba la vivienda. Reforzaron la entrada rodeando las barras metálicas con un alambre de seguridad que Bucciarati utilizaba para la jardinería. Cerraron las persianas y aseguraron las ventanas con tablones de madera, así como la puerta principal. Toda precaución era poca dadas las circunstancias.

Cuando terminaron la faena ya era de madrugada; en pocas horas saldría el sol. Colectivamente decidieron irse a dormir, había sido un día agotador e incluso a Mista y Bucciarati, que estaban acostumbrados a quedarse despiertos hasta tarde, se les cerraban los ojos del sueño.

La habitación de Fugo estaba hecha un pincel. Las dos camas estaban impolutas, sin ninguna arruga descuidada en la superficie, y los libros que se apilaban en una de las dos mesas estaban colocados en orden alfabético.

\- Y siento que tengas que quedarte conmigo – continuó Fugo -. Si quieres puedo decirle a Narancia que ocupe su vieja cama para que puedas dormir con Mista.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Giorno -. No me importa. ¿Crees que tengo miedo de que intentes atacarme mientras duermo? Eso tiene fácil solución.

Se agachó al lado de la cama y bajó la cabeza al nivel del suelo.

\- ¡Giorno! – gritó Fugo, tirándose encima de él e intentando taparle los ojos.

Giorno sintió como si estuviese rodeado de burbujitas. Se echó a reír y dejó que su cuerpo se hundiese hasta el piso. Fugo dio una patada a la caja de plástico que se escondía bajo la cama para deslizarla fuera de la vista de su nuevo amigo, y solo después se permitió desplomarse encima de él.

\- Menudo día – suspiró este último.

\- Lo mismo digo. ¿Puedo tocarte el pelo?

Giorno lo miró con desconfianza.

\- Lo siento, es que no he podido evitar fijarme en tus rulitos – se disculpó Fugo -. Es una necesidad científica descubrir cómo se sostienen en tu frente sin ningún tipo de soporte.

\- En ese caso, adelante – dijo Giorno, impaciente e indeciso a partes iguales.

La falta de amor en su familia original había hecho que añorase cualquier tipo de contacto físico, pero también que cuando este sucedía Giorno se sintiese sumamente incómodo. El hecho de que la gente solo lo tocase por accidente o para hacerle daño tan solo empeoraba la situación.

Fugo se levantó, se sentó en la cama y extendió los brazos con la mirada fija en Giorno. Este se sentó a su lado, inseguro de qué hacer.

\- Bueno, me estabas contando tu día – dijo Fugo mientras pasaba suavemente la mano por los rizo de Giorno.

\- Ah, ¿sí?

\- Sí. ¿Qué has hecho hoy?

Giorno miró hacia arriba durante unos segundos y volvió a bajar los ojos hasta conectarlos con los de Fugo.

\- Pues un indigente me ha atacado y ha intentado devorarme.

\- Uh, qué kinky – comentó Fugo -. Habría encajado muy bien en el grupo de Risotto.

\- Sí – dijo Giorno, dejando caer una trémula mano en el regazo de Fugo.

\- ¿Y qué más?

\- Mista frustró sus planes sexuales vorefílicos y le abrió la cabeza con una fregona.

\- Típico de Mista – rió Fugo sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Giorno -. ¿Algo más?

\- No mucho. Tan solo asesiné a mi padrastro con una lamparita de noche segundos después de que infectara a mi madre, dejándome esta con la misión de encontrar a mi verdadero padre, del cual solo guardaba el recuerdo de una foto erótica y que en sus delirios de muerte creía el responsable del apocalipsis. Y luego fuimos a buscaros.

\- Giorno, lo siento mucho.

Fugo alcanzó la mano que yacía en su regazo y la rozó con sus yemas. Esperó hasta que Giorno la giró y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

\- Puedes quedarte con nosotros – dijo -. Sé que a Bucciarati le encantaría. Y a mí también. Hasta a Abbacchio pareciste caerle bien.

\- No creo – Giorno pensó en lo cortante que había sido el policía con él.

\- Yo sí. Siento mucho tu pérdida.

\- No la sientas. Eran personas despreciables. Abbacchio ha sido más afectuoso conmigo en las últimas horas que mi madre en toda su vida, así que ya te puedes imaginar.

Fugo acariciaba la piel de Giorno con su pulgar en un movimiento rítmico pero tembloroso. Se apoyó en su hombro.

\- Quizás otra persona le quitaría importancia, pero yo te entiendo, Giorno. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero Bucciarati no es mi verdadero padre.

\- Me he dado cuenta – el chico sonrió.

\- Nos adoptó porque nuestras familias nos abandonaron y nos llenó de apoyo y cariño. A mí me encontró en la calle unos días después de que mis padres me echaran de casa. Siempre tuvieron las expectativas muy altas conmigo, y me presionaban para que fuese el mejor en todo. Para ellos el estatus era lo más importante. Pero toda esa carga pudo conmigo y desarrollé problemas de ira. Cuando tenía doce años, un profesor intentó… Aprovecharse de mí y despertó mi lado violento. Mis padres no soportaron los rumores y me echaron de casa.

\- Lo siento.

\- No lo sientas. Soy mucho más feliz ahora – Fugo sonrió y acercó su otra mano a Giorno para acariciar el dorso de sus dedos -. Narancia estaba en mi colegio cuando su madre murió y su padre empezó a descuidarlo. Se lo comenté a Bucciarati y no dudó en ir a hablar con él; a la semana ya estaba viviendo con nosotros. Y Mista era otro adolescente rebelde más al que sus padres echaron de casa. Aunque en su caso fue porque estos eran pobres y no podían hacerse cargo de él.

\- Todos tenéis historias muy tristes.

\- Sí. Pero eso es parte de lo que nos hace tan buena familia.

\- ¿Bucciarati también pasó por algo similar? – intentó adivinar Giorno mientras reprimía las ganas de hundir la cara en la mata de pelo rubio que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz.

\- Sí. Sus padres se divorciaron y le hicieron elegir entre quedarse con su padre en el pueblo e irse con su madre a Nueva York. Bucciarati notaba deprimido a su padre por la separación y decidió permanecer con él para apoyarlo. Sin embargo, este murió poco después y Bucciarati se quedó completamente solo.

\- ¿Y Abbacchio?

\- No sé – se encogió de hombros.

\- Probablemente también se había quedado sin nadie, pero por su horrible personalidad.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

Fugo extendió la mano y pegó su palma a la de Giorno, elevando ambas a la altura de sus ojos.

\- Sí que tienes las uñas largas – murmuró -. Pensé que era solo parte de tu fetiche con los pies.

\- No es a propósito – rió Giorno -. Por mucho que las corte vuelven a crecer.

\- Ya. Suele pasar con las uñas.

Giorno resopló. De no haber tenido las manos ocupadas habría pegado a Fugo con la almohada.

Fugo rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de Giorno y se dejó caer suavemente en la cama, arrastrando a este con el. Se le escapó un suspiro y empezó a acariciar los brazos de su compañero. Giorno se acurrucó en su pecho, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? – dijo.

\- Puedes quedarte las noches que quieras – respondió Fugo -. Ahora esta es tu casa, y no me importa compartir habitación contigo. De hecho, después de convivir con Narancia, lo agradezco.

\- No me refería a eso.

Fugo reprimió una sonrisa.

\- Eres libre de usar la cama de Narancia. Y también eres libre de no usarla. A mí no me importa.

\- Gracias – susurró Giorno justo antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Fugo fijó la mirada en el techo y se concentró en el sonido de la respiración de Giorno para evitar pensar en las sirenas que se oían a lo lejos. Un sentimiento que crecía dentro de él le impedía dormir. Varios minutos más tarde, unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta lo sacaron de su trance.

\- ¿Estáis despiertos? – susurró Mista.

\- No – respondió Fugo.

\- Vale, entonces nada – Mista se giró, pero Narancia lo sujetó de la manga de la camiseta.

\- Entremos igual – dijo -. Así aprovecho para enseñarte la colección que guarda Fugo debajo de la cama.

Este se esforzó en no levantarse de un salto y pegarle un puñetazo a Narancia. Le resultó bastante fácil gracias a que Giorno estaba tumbado encima de él.

\- No hagáis ruido – dijo en su lugar -. Giorno está durmiendo.

\- ¿Fugo? ¿No era que tú también? – susurró Mista.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – contestó Fugo.

\- Queríamos aprovechar para hacer una fiesta de pijamas o algo – dijo Narancia -. Ya que es su primera noche aquí.

\- Pues llegáis tarde. Además tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana. No sé cómo podéis estar pensando en fiestas en medio de un apocalipsis zombie.

\- ¿Entonces podemos quedarnos o no? – se quejó Narancia. – No nos importa dormir en el suelo; trajimos mantas y todo.

Fugo suspiró.

\- Sí, no pasa nada. Podéis usar la antigua cama de Narancia, que está vacía.

Mista sonrió y palpó hasta llegar hasta Fugo, con Narancia todavía agarrado a la parte trasera de su camiseta.

\- Buenas noches, chicos – dijo, y se inclinó sobre ellos para darles un último abrazo antes de irse a dormir.

\- Buenas noches – imitó Narancia, doblándose sobre Fugo una vez Mista se hubo retirado y dejando un pequeño beso en su frente.

\- Puaj – dijo Fugo.

\- No malgastes tus besos en Fugo, Narancia – bromeó Mista mientras intentaba llegar hasta la otra cama -. Mejor dáselos a alguien que verdaderamente los aprecie, como yo.

\- Si vais a seguir con esas mejor haberos quedado en vuestra habitación – dijo Fugo.

\- No es culpa nuestra que estés amargado – se quejó Narancia -. Quizás si fueses capaz de sentir amor no estarías tan cabreado todo el tiempo.

\- No estoy cabreado todo el tiempo – si no fuera por Giorno, ya le habría clavado algún objeto punzante a Narancia -. Tan solo me dais asco.

\- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Te damos asco? – dijo Mista. – Narancia, le damos asco. Le da asco nuestro amor. Es un intolerante. Pero no te preocupes, mi corazón, conseguiré su aprobación y me casaré contigo. Nada nos impedirá estar juntos.

\- ¡Mista! – suspiró Narancia dramáticamente, más alto de lo que debería.

Unos besos falsos sonaron en la habitación, seguidos de una pedorreta y las risas de los dos cabezas de chorlito a los que Fugo tanto quería.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Este coche lleva estacionado aquí demasiado tiempo, caballero. El máximo permitido eran diez minutos y ha excedido ese límite hace más de una hora. Me temo que voy a tener que ponerle una multa – dijo Abbacchio, llevándose una mano al bolsillo del pantalón.

\- Pero, señor oficial, tengo tres hijos a los que mantener. Y este mes con lo de la vuelta al cole estoy muy justo de dinero. ¿No podría compensárselo de otra forma?

Bucciarati se recostó sobre el vehículo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- No puedo hacer la vista gorda, caballero, soy un defensor de la justicia. Y esta infracción, por muy pequeña que haya sido, merece un castigo.

\- Entonces castígueme.

Abbacchio sacó la porra y la calibró entre sus manos.

\- Dese la vuelta.

\- Leone – dijo Bucciarati, sin poder contener más la risa.

Le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a su amigo, que ocultaba tras su rostro una máscara de alivio y decepción.

\- Menos puto mal – se oyó decir a Mista.

\- Cuida ese lenguaje – regañó Bruno -. ¿Besas a tu madre con esa boca?

\- No, porque ayer se le olvidó venir a darnos las buenas noches – se quejó Narancia.

\- Lo siento mucho, chicos. Con todo lo que pasó, se me olvidó por completo.

\- Precisamente porque fue un día de locos debiste haber venido – continuó Narancia -. ¿Cómo vamos a dormir bien si Bucciarati no nos arropa y nos da un besito en la frente? Tuve que conformarme con los labios secos y agrietados de Mista. Tuve pesadillas toda la noche.

Mista se llevó una mano a la boca, preocupado.

\- Estos niños necesitan que los metas en la cama y que estés todo el tiempo detrás de ellos poniéndoles vaselina. Te dije que estaban demasiado mimados – dijo Abbacchio.

\- ¡Tú sí que estás mimado! – gritó Narancia – Eres el único que siempre ha tenido una habitación propia, a parte de Bucciarati.

\- ¿Quizás porque soy un adulto independiente que se ha estado haciendo cargo de vuestros gastos los últimos siete años?

\- No creo que tenga que ver – opinó Mista -. Más bien es porque eres el favorito de Bucciarati.

\- Leone no es mi hijo – intervino este -. Tenemos una relación muy distinta.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – dijo Narancia - ¿Y qué tipo de relación es esa, si se puede saber?

\- Somos compañeros de piso – dijo Bruno, y Abbacchio se desinfló -. O, bueno, se podría resumir así. Leone forma parte de esta familia y lo quiero tanto como a cualquiera de vosotros, solo que de un modo diferente.

\- Uhhhu, Bucciarati quiere a Abacchio – se burló Mista -. Seguro que quiere sentarse en un jacuzzi con él a menos de cinco pies de distancia porque son…

\- Cállate – escupió Abbacchio, lanzándole una mirada asesina -. Si no cierras la boca te la voy a coser con un alambre.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de admitir que tú también quieres a Bucciarati? Narancia, aquí tenemos a otro payaso con pánico al amor.

\- No me pasa – dijo este, apoyándose en el hombro de Mista.

\- Los he criado bien – suspiró Bruno.

\- Llevan así toda la noche – comentó Fugo.

\- Me alegro por ellos.

Para Bucciarati que sus hijos estuvieran unidos y felices era lo más importante del mundo.

\- ¿Vamos? - apremió Abbacchio – Por lo que me has contado, Bruno, esto no puede esperar mucho más.

\- Me encantaría partir cuanto antes, pero estos niños de papá se niegan a dejarnos solos.

\- Si vosotros os murieseis, estaríamos perdidos. Mista tendría que quedarse al cargo y la casa olería a pescado y sudor. ¡Dejadnos ir con vosotros, así tenéis más posibilidades de sobrevivir! – insistió Narancia.

\- Yo solo quiero ver dónde trabaja Bucciarati.

\- ¡Mista! – exclamó Narancia, y luego bajó la voz – Disimula un poco.

\- Muy bien – dijo Abbacchio -. Mista, coge la pistola y tres cajas de municiones; Fugo y Narancia, los bates de béisbol que dejé en el garaje preparados para vosotros. Giorno… Haz lo que quieras. Sinceramente, me das igual.

\- Giorno – Bucciarati avanzó con cuidado hasta el rubio -. Las armas de fuego son muy peligrosas y podéis heriros fácilmente entre vosotros si os encontráis cerca, por eso solo las utilizaremos los adultos. Tengo una pala bastante grande que te será mucho más útil. Ven conmigo.

El viaje en coche habría transcurrido en silencio de no ser por los berridos impacientes de Narancia y Mista que, sentados el uno encima del otro, jugaban a adivinar la verdadera naturaleza de la profesión de Bucciarati.

Cuando Abbacchio estacionó el vehículo al lado de una gigantesca mansión rodeada por elegantes columnas de piedra de estilo griego, sus chillidos amenazaron con atraer a los zombies que se acumulaban en el porche. Afortunadamente, la música que se filtraba por las ventanas estaba lo suficientemente alta como para camuflar el ruido y desviar la atención de los infectados hacia el interior del edificio.

\- Chicos – comenzó Bucciarati, y esperó un par de segundos a que sus hijos se calmasen -. Siento que, de tener que descubrir a qué me dedico, sea en estas circunstancias.

\- Yo no.

\- Nos da igual, Mista – lo cortó Abbacchio.

\- Cuando mi padre murió, empecé a frecuentar este tipo de sitios. El actual dueño de este lugar, que por aquel entonces no era más que un joven lleno de ambición, se fijó en mí y en mi astucia, y decidió reclutarme en su equipo. Los hombres que intentaron secuestrarme también formaban parte de él. Es una historia demasiado larga como para contárosla ahora; solo necesitáis saber que terminamos ganando mucho dinero. Yo utilicé una parte para comprar la casa y la otra la reservé para vuestros gastos. En aquella época todavía no os conocía, pero siempre había soñado con tener una gran familia. En fin, el jefe utilizó el dinero para comprar este lugar y succionarle la vida a aquellas personas que no habían tenido tanta suerte como nosotros.

\- Pero, ¿dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este sitio? – preguntó Narancia, impaciente.

\- Una casa de apuestas – soltó Abbacchio.

\- ¡Qué dices!

\- Lo siento mucho, niños – dijo Bucciarati -. Ahora comprendéis por qué quería mantenerlo en secreto. Vuestro padre vivía a costa de la desgracia de muchos infelices que creían ser más listos que el propio Diablo.

\- Tienes razón – comentó Fugo -. No es muy propio de ti.

\- Pero no podía ir en contra del jefe. A la última persona que intentó dejar el trabajo la encontraron degollada en la taquilla de un aeropuerto. Sería un pequeño precio a pagar para mí, pero me preocupaba lo que pudiera hacer con vosotros.

Bucciarati deslizó la mano hasta el volante, donde se encontró con la piel fría de Abbacchio.

\- No tenías que haberte preocupado por mí – murmuró este con la vista fija en el suelo -. Podría habérmelas arreglado.

\- No digas tonterías.

\- Eso no explica por qué estamos aquí – interrumpió Mista.

\- Otros lo llaman el Diablo porque arruina las vidas de gente inocente, asesina y tortura civiles y se dedica a actividades de carácter ilegal – dijo Bucciarati -. Yo lo llamo así porque descuidó a su hija, y eso sí me parece imperdonable.

Su nombre es Trish Una y tiene más o menos la misma edad que vosotros. Cuando me uní a Passione (así se llamaba el grupo del jefe), ella todavía era una niña. Su padre estaba obsesionado con que nadie podía verle la cara para que su plan surtiera efecto y para que no pudieran hacerlo responsable por todas las cosas crueles que hizo, por lo que no permitía que Trish se le acercase. La soltaba en la habitación contigua y la dejaba completamente sola durante todo el día. Nos encargaba a nosotros, un grupo de hombres adultos implicados en multitud de negocios ilegales, que le diésemos de comer y la vigilásemos.

Yo era el único que quería hacer el trabajo. Bueno, a parte del secretario del jefe, pero este siempre estaba demasiado ocupado como para asumir la responsabilidad. Yo le contaba historias, jugaba con ella y hasta la llevaba todos los días al colegio. Era una niña encantadora que necesitaba una figura parental en su vida, pero el miedo me paralizó y no pude adoptarla como hice con vosotros. Siempre quise hablaros de ella; estoy seguro de que os habríais llevado genial.

El jefe tenía contactos y sabía que iba ocurrir una desgracia como esta. Hace unos días, desapareció dejándonos con las instrucciones de "continuar con la actividad ordinal del establecimiento" y "darle la llave de su despacho a Trish Una".

Los demás miembros de Passione tenían mucha curiosidad por ver qué se escondía en la habitación y obligaron a Trish a enseñársela. Fue sorprendente ver que en lugar de en un estudio normal el jefe vivía en un búnker en el que guardaba provisiones para por lo menos un año.

Cuando estalló todo y los clientes enloquecieron, mordiéndose los unos a los otros y extendiendo el virus como la pólvora, los amables caballeros que conocisteis ayer vaciaron el búnker y encerraron a Trish en él. Prometí volver a por ella costase lo que costase. Y aquí estoy. Aquí estamos.

\- ¿Entonces Risotto no es guardia de seguridad? – preguntó Fugo.

\- No. Dejó la policía para unirse a un grupo de crimen organizado – dijo Abbacchio.

\- Y luego tú lo dejaste a él.

\- Más o menos.

\- Bueno, deberíamos ir yendo – Bucciarati suspiró y abrió la puerta del vehículo, animando a los demás a que hicieran lo mismo.

Abbacchio abrió el maletero y sacó la herramienta de jardinería que Giorno utilizaría como arma, junto con otras dos que él mismo había preparado.

Había cogido los viejos bates de béisbol de los chicos y los había cubierto de clavos con el claro objetivo de hacer más daño y reventar más cabezas. Narancia saltaba ilusionado ante la posibilidad de usarlos.

\- Repasemos el plan – dijo Bucciarati una vez cada uno hubo cogido su arma -. Avanzaremos todos juntos atravesando el local hasta llegar a la sala de staff. Una vez allí, nos dividiremos. Giorno, Mista y yo subiremos hasta el despacho del jefe para recoger a Trish. Abbacchio, Narancia y Fugo bajarán al sótano. Le he encargado a Abbacchio algo de vital importancia que podría o no contribuir a solventar el apocalipsis.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Narancia.

\- No os preocupéis. Vosotros id hasta allí, echad un vistazo y describidme con todo detalle lo que veáis. Ah, y obedeced todo lo que diga Abbacchio. Cuidaos mucho.

Bucciarati abrazó a Narancia y le dio un beso en la frente. Una vez hubo conseguido despegarse del chico, que no paraba de patalear, se acercó a Fugo y le revolvió sus rizos dorados, dejando como despedida un pequeño beso en su cabello.

Por último, se acercó a Abbacchio, que lo miraba con ojos tristes pero resueltos. Rodeó su figura con brazos decididos y juntó sus frentes.

Permanecieron así unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos y diciéndose miles de cosas que los niños no podían entender.

Mista silbó. Narancia le sacó la lengua a Mista. Fugo le dio una colleja a Narancia. Giorno intentó tranquilizar a Fugo. Mista siguió silbando.

Abbacchio hizo un pequeño gesto, dispuesto a separarse aunque de mala gana, pero Bruno se inclinó sobre él y depositó un lento beso en su mejilla. Abbacchio cerró los ojos con fuerza.

\- Que se coman la boca de una vez – murmuró Mista para sí.

Fugo hizo un ruido para que se callase.

\- Volved sanos y salvos – susurró Bruno sobre la piel de Abbacchio. Rozó sus narices en último gesto de cariño y se separó de él -. Es una orden.

Se dirigieron hacia una de las puertas traseras sin dirigirse ni una palabra más (al menos aquellos dos, pues Mista no paraba de hacer comentarios groseros para intentar hacer reír a Narancia). Bucciarati sacó la llave de sus pantalones de traje color café y abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado. Inmediatamente, Abbacchio adoptó una posición ofensiva y apuntó como tantas veces había hecho durante su trabajo como policía, tomando la iniciativa y entrando en el edificio.

\- Todo limpio – dijo, y los jóvenes entraron en una sala oscura ocupada por sofás de terciopelo.

\- Lo que vais a ver ahora no os resultará muy agradable – avisó Bucciarati, acercándose a la siguiente puerta.

En cuanto esta se abrió, un ruido infernal azotó sus oídos. El sonido de la música, demasiado alta como para poder procesar cualquier voz o instrumento, se mezclaba con los gritos agónicos de los zombies, que se balanceaban confusos en el centro de la sala.

La gigantesca estancia estaba cubierta por numerosas mesas en las que la gente normalmente hacía sus apuestas y perdía los ahorros de su vida o ganaba más dinero del que nunca había soñado, según el desenlace que decidiera el azar ese día. A algunas de ellas las cubrían manchas negruzcas; en otras yacían cadáveres a medio devorar.

Pero lo más grotesco era sin duda aquel cuerpo sin vida atado a la ruleta. Con los pies y las manos extendidos, se asemejaba al espectáculo de un número de circo, si no fuera por la raja que se prolongaba desde la cabeza hasta la parte más baja del tórax, desparramando sus entrañas por el suelo. Parecía el trabajo experto de un cirujano.

Mista volvió a silbar. El sonido se camufló entre la música. Bucciarati puso sus manos sobre los ojos de Narancia y atravesaron la sala rodeando la ruleta. Entraron en un despacho extraño, con varios escritorios y un par de sofás. Unas escaleras de piedra descendían hasta una habitación que se encontraba completamente a oscuras, presumiblemente el sótano; y otras subían hasta el segundo piso.

\- Aquí nos separamos – anunció Bucciarati despidiéndose de Abbacchio con un ademán de cabeza.

Fugo sacó la linterna que utilizaba para leer bajo las sábanas cuando Bucciarati pensaba que estaba dormido y apuntó a las escaleras. Abbacchio adoptó una posición ofensiva y comenzó a descender los peldaños lentamente, seguido por los dos chicos.

El sótano estaba completamente deshabitado, salvo por un par de cómodas y una mesa camilla que ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Fugo se fijó en la enorme jaula que ocupaba un rincón. Era lo suficientemente grande como para que un ser humano se pudiese mover sin dificultad, y en ella había un comedero para perros y un bol lleno de agua. Se estremeció al pensar en qué podía haber vivido allí dentro.

Algunas manchas de sangre ensuciaban el suelo de piedra, pero no parecían haber sido ocasionadas por los zombies. Eran gotas solitarias que habían sido lavadas un par de veces hasta que el encargado desistió y las abandonó a su suerte.

\- Revisad los cajones – dijo Abbacchio tras comprobar que no se escondía ningún zombie en la sala.

Fugo abrió la primera cómoda y comprobó que todo su contenido había sido vaciado por completo. Algunos pequeños trozos de cristal se esparcían por el fondo, pero aparte de eso no había rastro de que los cajones hubieran estado ocupados.

Los sonidos que emitía Narancia indicaban que lo mismo ocurría con el resto de muebles.

Un chasquido retumbó en el sótano y la música cesó. Unos berridos melancólicos desgarraron sus oídos.

\- ¡Narancia! – gritó Fugo, y se abalanzó sobre él dispuesto a hacerle pagar por lo que quiera que hubiera hecho.

Su cuerpo se topó con los fuertes brazos de Abbacchio, que rodearon a ambos adolescentes con la intención de inmovilizarlos.

\- Ni una palabra – susurró Abbacchio -. Ahora que no está sonando la música el más mínimo ruido atraerá a los zombies. Necesitamos ser cautelosos.

\- Os juro que no he tocado nada – intentó justificar Narancia -. Al menos que yo sepa.

\- Ya lo sé – dijo Abbacchio -. He sido yo. Esta era una de las dos órdenes que me dio Bucciarati.

\- ¿Cuál era la otra? – preguntó Fugo.

\- En el caso de encontrarme con algún ser humano no infectado por el virus, debía matarlo sin preguntar.

La madera rechinaba bajo los pies de Mista.

\- Este suelo no es muy taki taki rumba. ¿No se supone que un hombre tan millonetis como tu jefe podría permitirse un suelo de verdad? Como un parqué o así – dijo.

\- Diavolo era lo suficientemente rico como para comprar lo que quisiera pero demasiado tonto como para invertir en un entarimado de calidad – suspiró Bucciarati.

\- ¿Diavolo? ¿Así se llamaba? – preguntó Giorno.

\- Así se hacía llamar – corrigió Bruno -. Significa diablo en italiano. Era un señor muy dramático.

Se paró frente a una puerta de metal y dio dos golpes.

\- Pues ya estaríamos – dijo -. Este es el búnker. Está perfectamente sellado e insonorizado y nadie puede entrar a menos que tenga la llave.

\- Bueno, si se la dio a Trish entonces tu jefe sería un mal padre, pero no un monstruo – comentó Mista.

\- Una cosa implica la otra.

\- Espera, ¿si el espacio está insonorizado cómo haremos saber a Trish que estamos aquí? – preguntó Giorno.

\- Buena pregunta, Giorno – dijo Bucciarati -. No podemos.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a entrar?

\- Muy fácil. Como ya he dicho, Diavolo era muy rico. Pero también muy tonto. Entre él y su secretario juntaban con suerte una neurona. Esta puerta se abre con una llave digital. Lo que quiere decir que se alimenta de electricidad. En cuanto se corte la corriente, quedará completamente desprotegida.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

\- Ya estoy en ello. Más bien, Abbacchio está en ello. En cualquier momento podría apagarse todo, así que tened cuidado.

Como si este lo hubiera escuchado, la música cesó y las luces se fundieron, revelando el concierto de aullidos que daban los zombies en la sala principal.

\- Vamos allá – dijo Bucciarati.

Dio un pequeño empujón a la puerta, que se abrió sin dificultad.

Una chica de cabello rosa los miró asustada desde el fondo de la habitación. Cuando se fijó en la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Bucciarati, soltó el libro que sujetaba entre sus manos y corrió hacia él.

\- ¡Bucciarati! – gritó, abrazándose a él - ¡Estás bien!

\- Tenía que estarlo. Prometí que volvería a por ti.

La apretó con delicadeza y la levantó en el aire.

\- ¡Trish! – sollozó.

\- ¡Bruno! – repitió ella.

\- ¡Trish!

\- ¡Bruno!

\- ¡Trish!

\- ¡Bruno!

\- ¡Ahgg! – gritó un zombie.

Mista disparó el arma y el cuerpo del infectado se derrumbó en la entrada.

\- Lo siento mucho, chicos – susurró Bruno, colorado y todavía agarrando a Trish por la cintura -. Me dejé llevar por la emoción del reencuentro.

Se oyeron más lamentos en el pasillo.

\- Vamos – dijo Bucciarati, soltando a Trish y apuntando hacia la puerta con la pistola.

Él salió de primero, con Trish pisándole los talones y los otros dos chicos vigilando la retaguardia.

Una masa de zombies subían atropelladamente las escaleras, muchos de ellos resbalando y cayéndose sobre los otros. Giorno adelantó a los demás y apoyó el mango de la pala en la barandilla de madera en posición horizontal, se sentó encima de él y se deslizó hasta la planta baja, derribando en su trayectoria a los zombies que intentaban alcanzar a sus amigos.

Estos corrieron por el camino que Giorno había despejado y se encontraron con un Abbacchio muy enfadado. Bucciarati le dirigió una mirada compungida, disponiéndose a hacer cualquier cosa para compensárselo; en ese caso sería salvarlos de los zombies que trataban de arrancarles la cabeza de un mordisco.

Mista se giró para retener a los infectados de la escalera, que amenazaban con alcanzarlos, y Giorno siguió intentando limpiar el camino escondiendo a Trish tras de sí. Balanceaba su arma de izquierda a derecha golpeando cabezas y rezando porque los demás se diesen prisa.

Un cuerpo cadavérico se abalanzó sobre su pala y Giorno intentó empujarlo en dirección contraria, pero un pequeño retraso en su movimiento hizo que el zombie consiguiese sujetarse con fuerza al utensilio de jardinería, lo que obligó al chico a forcejear con él.

Luchaban desesperadamente por la posesión de la pala. Un infectado se lanzó sobre Mista y este logró evitarlo por los pelos. El zombie siguió corriendo, cegado por la rabia. Si todavía tuviera pupilas, estas estarían fijas sobre Trish.

Ella gritó. Giorno se dejó empujar y liberó su arma, golpeando con ella al infectado que se precipitaba sobre Trish y dejándolo inconsciente.

El zombie que había intentado arrebatarle la pala se inclinó sobre él y un dolor agudo se extendió por su brazo derecho. No necesitaba bajar la mirada para saber que unos dientes verduscos se estaban clavando en su carne. Mista corrió hacia ellos y disparó.

El infectado relajó la mandíbula y su cuerpo sin vida se deslizó hasta el suelo. Giorno, Trish y Mista cruzaron miradas.

\- ¿Trish? ¿Todo bien por ahí? – preguntó Bucciarati.

\- Sí – mintió ella, sin apartar la vista de Giorno -. Lo siento, perdí los nervios.

\- No pasa nada. En seguida salimos.

Abbacchio derribó a los últimos zombies que se interponían entre ellos y Bucciarati echó a correr, animando a los demás a que lo siguieran.

Afortunadamente la puerta trasera estaba despejada, lo que evitó más confrontaciones. Los siete se metieron apresuradamente en el coche, los adultos delante y los adolescentes detrás. Trish ocupó la plaza central con Giorno sobre Mista a su izquierda y unos incómodos Fugo y Narancia a su derecha.

\- Una pregunta – dijo Mista una vez Abbacchio hubo arrancado el coche -, ¿Más o menos, cuánto tarda la enfermedad en extenderse?

\- ¿Te refieres a cuánto tiempo pasa desde que el zombie muerde a una persona hasta que esta se convierte? Un par de horas – respondió Bucciarati -. ¿Por?

\- Nada. Curiosidad.

Mista abrazó con cuidado a Giorno, tapando con sus brazos la mancha escarlata que se extendía por la camiseta de este.


	6. Chapter 6

Giorno se sentó encima del saco de dormir que le había dado Mista y acercó el oído a la pared, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo para escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros.

Inmediatamente después de dar la noticia, Bucciarati le había pedido que esperase en su habitación. Los demás se encerraron en la cocina para discutir qué hacer.

Bucciarati parecía estar tranquilo y hablaba con Abbacchio entre susurros. Fugo se desgañitaba con Mista, riñéndole por no prestar más atención. Probablemente estaría intentando no apuñalarlo con el primer cubierto que viese. Guido no dijo ni una palabra. Narancia sollozaba y Trish le murmuraba alguna que otra palabra de consuelo de vez en cuando.

En un momento dado, Abbacchio elevó la voz y todos se callaron. Un silencio sepulcral inundó la cocina. Bucciarati dijo unas palabras en tono autoritario y los jóvenes abandonaron la estancia.

Alguien dio dos golpes en la puerta de la habitación de Bucciarati.

\- ¿Giorno? ¿Podemos pasar? – preguntó Narancia.

\- Claro.

Mista, Trish, Fugo y Narancia entraron sin hacer ruido. El primero parecía avergonzado, los otros tres simplemente tristes.

\- No te preocupes. No te vamos a hacer daño – aseguró Mista.

\- ¿Qué dijo Bucciarati?

Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron. Fugo dio un paso al frente.

\- Quiere acompañarte hasta el final. Cree que morir a manos de tus amigos es demasiado cruel, pero no nos deja vivir contigo el proceso de transformación porque quiere que te recordemos como el humano increíble que eres y no como… Eso. Venimos a despedirnos.

Giorno suspiró. Se levantó y avanzó hasta ellos.

\- Muchas gracias, chicos. Habéis conseguido que los últimos dos días hayan sido los mejores de mi vida, a pesar de encontrarnos en medio del apocalipisis.

\- ¡Giorno! – Narancia se echó a llorar como una magdalena y se lanzó sobre él – Eres el chico más guay que he conocido nunca. No se lo digas a Mista. Admiro mucho tu forma de acabar con los zombies utilizando tu encanto natural. ¡Y tu intelecto! Eres el chico más inteligente que he conocido nunca. No se lo digas a Fugo.

\- No te preocupes, no se enterarán – dijo Giorno, abrazando con cuidado a un Narancia que parecía a punto de deshacerse.

\- Me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo – continuó este -. Jugar juntos al Animal Crossing. Enseñarte mi colección de figuras de Pokémon. Sentarme a tu lado en clase y no dejarte atender porque soy un pesado. Mandarte memes en instagram y que me dejes en visto. ¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer contigo! Ojalá nos hubiésemos conocido antes.

\- Yo siento lo mismo, Narancia – dijo Giorno, intentando mantener la compostura.

\- Eres increíble, Giorno – comentó Trish -. Me salvaste la vida a pesar de que no me conocías de nada.

\- Lo hice sin pensar.

\- Eso es todavía más increíble. Te prometo que tu sacrificio no será en vano. Viviré cada día por ti y cuidaré de los demás como tú lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora.

Giorno intentó despegarse de Narancia, que seguía sollozando en su hombro, negándose a soltar a su amigo. Mista se acercó y le dio unos toques en la espalda.

\- Ven. Ya está.

Narancia se deslizó entre los brazos de Giorno hasta los de Mista, sin dejar de llorar ni un momento.

Giorno y Trish se miraron algo incómodos. Fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa y rodeó sus hombros con delicadeza.

\- Te estaré eternamente agradecida.

Se separaron. Mista dejó a Narancia acurrucado en el pecho de Trish y se acercó a Giorno.

\- No hay nada que no hayan dicho ya estos dos. Giorno, puede que solo hayas estado con nosotros dos días, pero perderte sería como perder a un hermano. Estas últimas horas han sido alucinantes y me encantaría poder seguir viviendo esta aventura contigo. Adondequiera que vayas, recuerda que tienes una familia velando por ti. No tienes por qué estar solo nunca más.

\- Gracias, Mista – dijo Giorno con voz temblorosa y evitando su mirada.

Sentía que si decía una palabra más rompería a llorar.

Lo hizo de todos modos cuando Mista apretó su cuerpo por última vez en un gesto de cariño.

\- Cuídate – susurró Guido.

Giorno quería responder que eso debería decir él, pero de su boca solo salieron balbuceos ininteligibles. Mista no se separó y siguió acariciando su espalda hasta que Giorno logró calmarse un poco y dejar de gimotear.

Fugo carraspeó. Los demás se miraron y salieron de la habitación. Mista dejó un beso en la mejilla de Giorno antes de girarse y dejar a los dos rubios a solas. En cuanto se cerró la puerta, se deshizo completamente y todo el vecindario pudo oír su llanto desesperado.

\- Lo siento mucho – dijo Fugo, intentando ignorar los aullidos de Mista.

\- No tienes nada por lo que disculparte. Ya resulta sorprendente que haya sobrevivido dos días enteros al apocalipsis. En todo caso, tendría que disculparme yo por dejaros tan pronto. Muchas gracias por acogerme, he disfrutado mucho mi estancia aquí.

\- Me gustaría que pudieras quedarte más tiempo.

\- Ya.

\- No, Giorno, de verdad me gustaría – Fugo cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir -. Hay algo que me ha estado destrozando los nervios estas últimas horas. Que me ha hecho sentir emociones más intensas y más reales que cuando me enfado con Narancia porque pasa demasiado tiempo en la ducha.

\- Se llama dopamina, y me alegro de que hayas logrado obtenerla de manera natural – bromeó Giorno.

Fugo no se rió.

\- Es diferente a un ataque de ira – continuó -. Es agradable. Sigo en estado de alerta, pero la energía que me envuelve no me incita a destrozar todo lo que me rodea.

\- No me parecería tan raro que te hiciera ilusión un apocalipsis zombie. Deberías haber visto a Mista.

\- No, Giorno, no creo que esto tenga que ver con el apocalipsis.

Fugo se inclinó sobre él y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

\- Te voy a echar de menos – dijo.

Le dirigió una última mirada anhelante y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Espera – dijo Giorno, pero se quedó parado en el sitio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No te vas a arrepentir?

\- ¿De qué? – Fugo dio un paso dubitativo hacia el frente, incapaz de mirar a Giorno a la cara.

\- De no haberme besado.

Fugo se giró lentamente. Las ganas que tenía de mirar a Giorno a los ojos superaban cualquier tipo de vergüenza.

\- Sí, me voy a arrepentir – confesó -. Pero más me arrepentiría de haberte obligado a hacer algo que no querías justo antes de irte. Y que ese fuera tú último recuerdo de mí.

\- Asumiré que tu inhabilidad para leer el ambiente se debe a la falta de práctica. Sí, me encantaría conocerte mejor, pero no me queda mucho tiempo. Y quiero besarte.

Fugo cubrió el rubor que subía por sus mejillas con la palma de las manos.

\- Muy bien – dijo mientras se tambaleaba hacia Giorno -. ¿Cómo hacemos esto?

Giorno desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes.

\- ¿Quién va primero? ¿Hacia qué lado debería girar la cabeza? ¿Qué hago con las manos? – continuó Fugo.

\- ¿Déjate llevar, supongo?

\- Eso no suele salir bien.

Giorno lo rodeó con los brazos y apoyó con cuidado sus manos en las mejillas de Fugo. Juntó sus cuerpos y se acercó a él. Debería poder sentir su aliento, pero Fugo no estaba respirando.

\- No te mueras tú primero – murmuró Giorno sobre sus labios.

Fugo soltó el aire que había estado guardando en una pequeña risa.

\- No te prometo nada – susurró.

Intentaba mantener la mirada pero sus ojos se desviaban involuntariamente hacia abajo. Giorno abrió ligeramente la boca, plenamente consciente de que estaba siendo observado, y besó con suavidad la comisura de los labios de Fugo.

Éste se estremeció y hundió sus manos en los rizos de Giorno. Dejó que su pareja se separase y se inclinó sobre ella para devolverle el favor. Esta vez sus labios se conectaron por completo.

Fue un beso lento, en el cual los dos chicos no dejaban de suspirar sobre el otro. Fugo acariciaba con cuidado los rizos dorados de su amigo, mientras que Giorno sujetaba firmemente sus mejillas, como si tuviese miedo de que sus pieles dejaran de rozarse.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que Giorno mordió ávidamente el labio inferior de Fugo. Este soltó un pequeño gemido y dio un pequeño beso a Giorno antes de separarse. Todavía a escasos centímetros de su cara, se llevó una mano a la boca.

Entonces Giorno se fijó en un filo hilo de sangre que resbalaba sobre la comisura.

\- Lo siento mucho – dijo rápidamente.

\- No te preocupes. Ni siquiera fue donde me mordiste – respondió Fugo, algo confuso.

Pasó su índice por los labios de Giorno, dejando al descubierto sus incisivos.

\- Pareciera que los afilas a propósito.

Sin poder aguantar más, volvió a besarlo.

Sonaron dos golpes en la puerta. Los chicos tardaron en separarse.

\- Adelante – dijo Giorno, abrazando a Fugo por los hombros.

\- Disculpad la intromisión – se disculpó Bucciarati cerrando la puerta tras de sí -. Pero podría ocurrir en cualquier momento. Fugo, es peligroso estar aquí.

Fugo hizo una mueca y miró a Giorno. Dejó un pequeño beso sobre sus labios y salió de la habitación sin dejar de mirar atrás. La sonrisa de Bucciarati era triste.

\- Giorno, extiende las manos – dijo, revelando las cuerdas que ocultaba tras su espalda.

Giorno se sentó en la cama y obedeció. Bucciarati dio varias vueltas a sus muñecas con una soga y con otras dos envolvió sus piernas y su tórax hasta el cuello en un patrón triangular. Unió las terminaciones de todas las cuerdas dejando a Giorno completamente inmovilizado.

\- No le digas a nadie que sé hacer esto – murmuró.

\- Tampoco es como si pudiera.

Bucciarati se recostó en su espalda, cediéndole el privilegio de ser la cuchara pequeña.

\- Giorno, eres un amor. Eres educado, inteligente, tranquilo y un buen amigo. Daría lo que fuera para que fueses mi hijo. Y lo hubieras sido de haberte conocido antes.

\- ¿Es eso una amenaza?

Bucciarati rió y comenzó a jugar con los rizos de Giorno.

\- Así es. Giorno Giovanna, juro que te encontraré y te haré un sándwich.

\- Sería agradable. Nunca he tenido un padre que me haga un sándwich.

\- ¿No? – preguntó Bucciarati, animándolo a que siguiera hablando.

\- No. Nunca conocí a mi padre, y mi madre me odiaba. Desde que era muy pequeño, se iba de casa durante todo el día y era yo el que tenía que hacer la comida. Lloraba durante horas, pero nadie venía a consolarme. Cuando se casó con mi padrastro, las cosas cambiaron. Él abusaba físicamente de mí. Yo…

Giorno se echó a llorar. Era la primera vez que compartía esto con alguien.

\- Has sido muy valiente, Giorno – susurró Bucciarati, abrazándolo con fuerza -. Aunque no merecías tener que serlo.

\- ¿Sabes lo más gracioso de todo? En sus últimos momentos, mi madre pensó que mi padre vendría a salvarnos. Creía que él era de alguna forma responsable de lo que estaba pasando, y me pidió que lo buscase, desesperada. Ni siquiera pensó en mí.

\- Era su forma descuidada y culpable de preocuparse por ti. Pero eso no excusa todo lo que hizo con antelación. No tienes por qué perdonarla.

Bruno le secó las lágrimas con la chaqueta de su traje. Giorno se acurrucó en su pecho y permaneció quieto, suspirando de vez en cuando.

\- Tengo sueño – confesó tras un rato.

\- Puedes dormir, si quieres. Yo estaré vigilando que no te pase nada malo.

\- Muchas gracias – murmuró Giorno, y se le escapó una pequeña lágrima -. Por todo. Os quiero.

\- Y nosotros a ti – dijo Bucciarati, esforzándose por sonreír.

El último recuerdo de Giorno fueron las manos temblorosas de Bucciarati sobre su pelo y la suavidad de las mantas que lo envolvían.


	7. Chapter 7

La cabeza de Giorno bailaba entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad; la calidez que lo envolvía era demasiado agradable como para abrir los ojos, pero la luz que se colaba por las rendijas de las persianas interrumpía su profundo descanso. Cuando su cuerpo decidió que ya había dormido lo suficiente, abrió los ojos, desorientado e intentando recordar los sucesos del día anterior.

Se encontró con unas profundas ojeras y unos ojos enrojecidos que lo observaban llenos de cansancio. Bucciarati bostezó y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

\- ¿Qué habías dicho sobre tu padre? – gruñó.

\- ¿Qué? – Giorno tenía problemas para ubicarse.

\- Anoche me contaste algo sobre tu padre, el posible culpable del apocalipsis – le recordó Bucciarati -. Puede que tenga una cierta importancia teniendo en cuenta que debiste haberte transformado en zombie hace unas ocho horas. Créeme, he tenido tiempo para pensar en lo estúpido que suena.

Giorno se frotó los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Bruno debió haberle desatado en algún momento de la noche.

\- Lo hablaremos mañana. Dile a Abbacchio… - Bucciarati hundió la cara en la almohada y dejó de emitir cualquier tipo de sonido.

Giorno se acercó para comprobar que respiraba y una vez hecha la buena acción del día decidió ir a por algo de comer.

Abbacchio estaba apoyado en la encimera con una espátula en la mano, esperando a que se hicieran las tortitas especiales que solían animar a los niños. A pesar de que era muy temprano, ya estaba de mal humor y con la cara perfectamente maquillada. Por encima de la camiseta de My Chemical Romance que utilizaba como pijama llevaba puesto un mandilón negro que por desgracia no ponía "besa al cocinero" o cualquier otra frase estúpida que haría reír a Mista.

\- Buenos días – saludó Giorno, entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

Narancia comenzó a chillar. Trish abrió mucho la boca, sin importarle que los demás pudiesen ver la comida a medio masticar. Fugo tiró la cubertería al suelo. Mista derribó la silla en la que estaba sentado y embistió a Giorno, agarrándolo por la cintura y levantándolo en el aire.

\- Giorno, ¿quién coño te ha dado permiso para no convertirte en zombie? – gritó Abbacchio – Porque, desde luego, yo no.

\- Bucciarati – contestó él como pudo, ya que estaba siendo achuchado por un Mista demasiado enérgico.

\- Veo que le estás pillando el truco – dijo este -. Se nota que ya eres parte de la familia. Oh, oh, ¡oh! ¿Fue eso? El amor que compartimos fue el antídoto que necesitabas para no convertirte en zombie?

Fugo mantuvo la mirada fija en el plato.

\- ¡Narancia, deja de gritar! – rugió Abbacchio, y el niño se echó a llorar.

\- ¡Giorno! – berreó entre lágrimas.

\- Por cierto, Abbacchio – dijo el protagonista, algo abrumado por la atención que le estaban prestando los demás -, Bucciarati me pidió que te dijera algo, pero se quedó dormido antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Deberías ir a verlo.

\- ¿Acaso eres mi psicólogo para decirme lo que debería o no debería hacer? Vete a la mierda, Giorno.

\- Ponte el uniforme de policía y lleva las esposas – aconsejó Mista -. Probablemente eso era lo que intentaba decir Bucciarati.

\- No. ¿Sabéis lo que voy a hacer, a parte de desear que estuvierais muertos? Asaltar un supermercado. Necesitamos hacernos con más provisiones si queremos atrincherarnos aquí. ¿Quién se viene conmigo?

\- ¡Yo! – gritó Narancia – Por favor, llévame a mi. Siempre quise destrozar una tienda.

\- No – le cortó Abbacchio -. ¿Alguna otra persona? A parte de Giorno.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo este – No recuerdo haberme ofrecido.

\- Ya, pero es obvio que vendrás. Eres prescindible – Abbacchio tosió -. Quiero decir, eres inmune a los zombies. Si muerden a alguien, mejor que sea a ti.

\- ¡Yo también voy! – saltó Mista, estrujando de nuevo a Giorno y mirándolo a los ojos – Tengo que compensarte por no haber logrado protegerte la última vez.

\- Decidido – asintió Abbacchio -. Marchando, pues.

\- Todavía no he desayunado – protestó Giorno.

\- Oh, disculpa. No sabía que tenía que adaptar el horario de la casa para que el señorito pudiera dormir todo lo que quisiera. Despiértate a una hora decente la próxima vez.

Fugo se acercó corriendo y le tendió al rubio una bolsa llena de magdalenitas.

\- Giorno, me gustaría…

\- Arreglado – interrumpió Abbacchio -. Adiós.

Agarró a sus dos acompañantes y los arrastró hasta la puerta.

\- No, Mista, no podemos poner música – dijo Abbacchio nada más entrar en el coche.

\- Ya lo sabía. No soy tonto.

Leone arqueó una ceja.

\- Necesitamos gasolina – comentó -. Antes de que a alguien se le ocurra llevarse todo el combustible. Vamos al centro comercial.

\- Genial. ¿Crees que tendrán el Animal Crossing para la switch?

A Abbacchio le dio un tic en el ojo.

\- Es para Narancia - añadió rápidamente Mista.

\- En ese caso, me lo pensaré.

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin más incidentes que la horrible voz de Mista cantando las canciones que Abbacchio no le dejaba reproducir.

Leone aparcó el coche entre dos plazas vacías con todo el cuidado del mundo.

\- Abbacchio, qué malote - se burló Mista -. ¿Qué será lo próximo, un incendio provocado?

\- La verdad es que yo no me siento muy seguro teniendo a alguien así en la policía - intervino Giorno.

Abbacchio le apuntó con la pistola y le dedicó una mirada amenazante.

\- Pues preparaos, porque vamos a desvalijar diversos establecimientos. Y a robar el Animal Crossing para la switch.

\- ¡Y el Fire Emblem!

\- Deja algo para los demás, Mista. Dios mío.

Abbacchio plantó sus plataformas negras en el suelo del párking y ordenó a Giorno que llenase el depósito.

\- Así si alguien se moja accidentalmente con gasolina y se da la tremenda casualidad de que me apetece fumar un cigarro, desconociendo yo la situación detallada del carburante, el que ardería en las llamas de la agonía hasta que su recuerdo quedase reducido a cenizas serías tú, Giorno.

\- ¿Desde cuándo fumas, Abbacchio? - intervino Mista.

\- Sería una tragedia. Una poética tragedia - Leone miró melancólicamente hacia el horizonte.

Dio dos palmadas.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿A qué esperáis? Id a por un carrito.

Mista obedeció y apareció unos minutos más tarde con dicho objeto, una mancha amarillenta en el pelo y una expresión de pura emoción.

\- No os podéis imaginar lo que me acaba de pasar.

\- No - dijo Abbacchio -. Giorno, ve tú delante y asesina a esos señores que agonizan en la puerta de entrada, ¿quieres? Gracias.

\- Te noto de mal humor - refunfuñó Mista, e inmediatamente volvió a esbozar una enorme sonrisa -. ¿Es porque anoche no te dieron el besito de buenas noches?

\- Todo es culpa de Giorno - gruñó Abbacchio antes de poder procesar lo que había dicho Mista -. Espera.

\- Así que sí es por el beso de buenas noches. Lo sabía. Ahora sabes cómo nos sentimos. Irse a la cama sin que Bucciarati te arrope no es vida. Bueno, sí que lo es porque puedes dormir y eso es súper guay, uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. Pero no es la experiencia completa.

\- Bucciarati no me arropa - musitó Abbacchio.

\- Oye, pues es porque no quieres. Si quieres que te aconseje sobre qué hacer para conseguir que lo haga, aquí me tienes.

\- ¿Por qué iba a seguir tu consejo?

\- Porque de los siete soy al que mejor le va en el amor. Obviamente.

\- ¿Acaso ayer le comiste la boca apasionadamente a un twink en la habitación de tu padre? - rió Abbacchio -. Todavía te queda mucho que aprender. Haz que te muerda un zombie a ver si consigues tu besito de buenas noches.

\- Abbacchio, das asco.

\- ¡Chicos, ya podéis venir! - gritó Giorno - El sonido del motor atrajo a varios zombies del interior pero ya acabé con ellos.

\- Tenemos mucha suerte de que esté con nosotros - admitió Leone -. Nos facilita mucho las cosas.

Mista abrió la boca.

\- ¡Giorno! - exclamó antes de echarse a correr.

Abbacchio le puso la zancadilla.

Mista se dio de bruces contra el suelo y Leone avanzó hasta la puerta pasando por encima de él.

\- Hay bastantes infectados en el interior - le informó Giorno -. Al menos por lo que pude ver a través del cristal.

\- Normal - dijo Leone -. En cuanto el virus estalló, las pocas personas que tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar decidieron venir a hacerse con provisiones, al igual que nosotros.

Mista arrastró el carrito hacia ellos, masajeándose la espalda.

\- Saca la pistola - le ordenó Abbacchio mientras abría la puerta.

Las ruedas del carro se arrastraron por el suelo de granito provocando un rugido que resonaba entre los cristales.

\- ¿Podrías hacer más ruido? - pidió Abbacchio.

\- ¿Qué quieres, que lo levante en el aire y lo lleve en brazos? - se quejó Mista -. Increíble.

Abbacchio bufó.

\- Bueno. Vamos primero al supermercado de la planta baja. Giorno, entra tú primero y despéjanos el camino.

\- Entendido.

Giorno sujetó la pala con fuerza y entró por la puerta del comercio, más confiado de lo que se había sentido en los días anteriores. Inmediatamente un par de zombies corrieron a toda velocidad hacia él, y el chico les reventó la cabeza en dos movimientos rápidos.

Se deslizó entre las cajas registradoras con agilidad, seguido por Abbacchio y por Mista, que perdía el control del carro cada pocos segundos y se disculpaba entre risas. Sonaba como una gaviota.

Los estantes estaban medio vacíos. Quizás el apocalipsis había acabado con los empleados del supermercado justo antes de que estos pudiesen reabastecer las baldas. Abbacchio comenzó a tirar con todo lo que le parecía útil, volcando los productos en el carro sin comprobar los ingredientes.

\- ¿Para qué metes gel de baño? - lo cuestionó Mista.

\- Oh, es un jabón líquido que te embadurnas por el cuerpo para limpiar la suciedad y oler bien. Te lo explico porque veo que no sabes cómo se utiliza.

Oyeron la risa de Giorno desde el fondo del pasillo y Abbacchio sonrió satisfecho.

\- Disculpa, pero con mi olor natural es más que suficiente - protestó Mista.

\- Sí, para que se desmayen todos los zombies por el hedor que emites. A ver si va a resultar que teníamos la solución del apocalipsis en nuestras manos todo este tiempo y no lo sabíamos.

Mista frunció el ceño y se acercó torpemente a la sección de higiene personal. Comenzó a abrir frascos y a oler su contenido. Con miedo a que el chico se arrepintiera de su decisión, Abbacchio metió desodorante en el carro sin que Mista se diese cuenta. Este, efectivamente, se frustró al no encontrar ninguna colonia que fuese de su agrado y dejó los botes en la balda descuidadamente.

Estos volcaron y cayeron al suelo con un golpe seco.

Mista se disculpó y se agachó para recogerlos, golpeando sin querer con la cintura la estantería. Esta se inclinó peligrosamente sobre el pasillo contiguo hasta que el peso cedió y se derrumbó sobre la otra estantería, que repitió el proceso hasta volcar todos los muebles de la sección.

Abbacchio y Mista se miraron.

\- Si los zombies no terminan contigo, voy a despellejarte como si fueras una mandarina - dijo Abbacchio justo antes de echar a correr.

Giorno se abalanzó sobre los zombies que intentaban entrar por las cajas y dejó caer la pala sobre la cabeza de aquellos más próximos. Mista cogió carrerilla y lanzó el carro por el pasillo de salida.

\- ¡Giorno, apártate! - gritó.

En el último segundo, Giorno se lanzó sobre una de las cajas registradoras, evitando por los pelos el carrito que arrasaba con los infectados que se cruzaba por su camino. Cayó al suelo, desparramando las provisiones por el suelo y Mista saltó torpemente sobre los cuerpos temblorosos de los zombies para recoger el contenido. Se tambaleó con el carrito y lo empujó por la puerta mientras Giorno apartaba a los infectados que trataban de alcanzar a Mista.

Los tres corrieron por los pasillos de granito como si les fuera la vida en ello.

\- ¡Ups! ¡Se me olvidaba! - gritó Mista, y abandonó a sus amigos para entrar en una tienda de electrónica.

Giorno intentó intercambiar una mirada indignada con Abbacchio, pero este estaba escabulléndose sin dedicarle ni una palabra hacia el comercio más cercano, una lujosa tienda llena de vitrinas de cristal. Giorno no podía ver más allá del escaparate lleno de relojes excesivamente caros.

\- No me lo puedo creer - murmuró.

Le dio tiempo a aplastar un par de cabezas antes de que Mista hiciese su entrada triunfal con el Animal Crossing en una mano y el Fire Emblem en la otra.

\- Es para Narancia - justificó, pretendiendo que ese hecho explicase la necesidad de arriesgar su vida por un videojuego -. ¿Dónde está Abbacchio?

\- Robando un Rolex, creo.

\- Menudo capullo. Tendría que haberme avisado. Sabe que me encanta robar en multinacionales.

\- Hola, chicos - saludó Leone saliendo del establecimiento como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- Hola, guapo - ronroneó Mista -. Le hablaba a tu Rolex. ¿Dónde lo tienes?

Abbacchio metió la mano en los bolsillos del pantalón y puso cara de concentración. Cuando la sacó, tenía el dedo medio levantado y una cara de puro aburrimiento.

\- No he robado ningún Rolex - dijo -. ¿Te crees que iba a dejar a Giorno solo y arriesgar su vida por un simple reloj? La respuesta es sí. Sin embargo, no lo he hecho porque hoy me siento generoso. Ahora moved el culo si no queréis que vuestro cuerpo termine en cuatro países diferentes.

Mista emitió un gimoteo lastimero e intentó convencer a Abbacchio para que le contara en detalle qué había hecho en los últimos cinco minutos mientras corrían hasta el coche. Leone no rompió su silencio hasta entrar en el vehículo, y fue para recordarles a los chicos la importancia de abrocharse el cinturón.

Giorno abrazó una de las cajas de comida que habían logrado saquear con éxito y se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado la hora de comer hacía mucho tiempo. Su reloj no era un Rolex, pero al menos seguía funcionando.

Al llegar a casa, los recibió un extraño silencio. Se miraron algo desconcertados y cargaron con las cosas hasta la puerta de la cocina. Cuando Abbacchio abrió la puerta, pudieron ver a Bucciarati sentado en la mesa con la cabeza apoyada entre sus manos y una expresión pensativa. Lo rodeaban Fugo, Narancia y Trish, que miraron al grupo que acababa de entrar con preocupación.

\- Tenemos que hablar - dijo Bucciarati -. Sentaos, por favor.

Los chicos dejaron las cosas en el suelo y obedecieron.

\- Tengo algo muy importante que deciros - continuó Bruno -. Pero no quiero que os sintáis presionados. He estado pensando y creo que tenemos dos pistas que nos podrían llevar hasta la solución del apocalipsis.

\- ¿Esto se puede arreglar? - susurró Narancia, inseguro.

\- Giorno es la prueba de ello. Escuchadme. Solo nosotros sabemos esto. Lo que significa, solo nosotros podemos deshacerlo.

\- Y nos encontramos ante el dilema de si hacerlo o no, a eso te refieres - dijo Fugo -. Es verdad que el mundo da asco y hay gente a la que le gusta Dalas Review de forma no irónica, pero…

\- No, Fugo - Bucciarati suspiró -. Pero es peligroso. Podríamos morir en el intento, y no quiero que os pase nada a ninguno de vosotros.

\- Pero tenemos que hacerlo - dijo Narancia, y todos asintieron.

Bucciarati se recogió el pelo detrás de la oreja.

\- En ese caso, os tengo que dar muchas explicaciones.


	8. Chapter 8

\- ¿Es el olor de Mista, verdad? - preguntó Narancia.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Bucciarati.

\- La solución al apocalipsis. Vamos a hacer que los zombies huelan a Mista y se desmayen porque, uh, oh, apesta.

Abbacchio empujó su silla hacia delante y se inclinó para chocarle la mano a Narancia.

Bucciarati relajó su expresión.

\- Buen chiste. Sí, resulta muy gracioso pensar que los zombies tan solo se desmayarían, y no morirían instantáneamente debido al hedor.

\- ¡Chicos! - se quejó Mista - No tiene gracia.

\- No es un chiste - dijo Trish -. De hecho, lo del apocalipsis era solo una excusa. En realidad esto es una intervención. Mista, hueles mal. Realmente mal.

\- Nuestra primera pista es Giorno- prosiguió Bucciarati -. Por algún motivo que desconocemos, él es inmune al virus. Si eso está relacionado con la última voluntad de su madre, entonces tenemos una pequeña posibilidad de deshacer todo esto. Giorno, ¿qué te dijo exactamente?

\- Me dijo que él era el culpable y que ya había intentado antes algo parecido. Me pidió que fuese a la mansión de los Joestar y me entregó una imagen suya. No os la puedo enseñar porque es una fotografía erótica - añadió rápidamente -, pero el caso es que si lo viese en persona lo reconocería. Es rubio y... atractivo.

\- Como tú entonces - dijo Fugo.

Mista silbó y Abbacchio soltó una carcajada.

\- Me refiero. Si es tu padre es normal que te parezcas a él - se corrigió Fugo.

Los silbidos de Mista comenzaron a reproducir Careless Whisper de George Michael. Abbacchio se balanceaba haciéndole la burla.

\- Esa es nuestra primera opción - los cortó Bucciarati, preocupado por la salud mental de su segundo hijo -. Es algo fantasiosa, pero si la información resulta ser veraz lo más seguro es que podamos terminar con el apocalipsis. La segunda opción tiene que ver con lo que le pedí a Abba que hiciera en la casa de apuestas.

Diavolo, como excéntrico paranoico que os expliqué que era, contrató hace tiempo a un médico igualmente extravagante. Al principio supusimos que era para cuidar de su salud y seguridad, pero la forma que tenía de utilizar su espacio de trabajo nos hacía sospechar otras cosas. Nunca estaba con Diavolo y nos pedía los objetos y substancias más extrañas que os podáis imaginar.

El hombre era un genio, pero utilizaba su inteligencia para hacer el mal; creó verdaderas aberraciones vivientes y nadie podía objetarse porque se encontraba bajo el amparo del jefe. Su desaparición unos días antes del apocalipsis me hizo pensar que tenía algo que ver. Cuando fuimos a la casa de apuestas, estaba seguro de que él era el culpable de alguna u otra forma. Había creado mutaciones genéticas similares con anterioridad, por eso no sería raro. Pero ahora que sé que el responsable es el padre de Giorno, tengo otra idea en mente.

Podríamos utilizar su mente prodigiosa para crear una cura. Si alguien es capaz de hacerlo, ese es él. Y si no hay un antídoto todavía, es porque él probablemente no quiera hacer uno, así tendríamos que obligarlo. No creo a su novio le hiciera mucha gracia. Y muerde.

\- Bucciarati, no necesitábamos detalles sobre la vida sexual de ese señor - dijo Fugo.

\- No es nada sexual. Literalmente va por ahí mordiendo a la gente. Y ladrándoles.

\- Eso suena muy sexual.

\- Tienes que admitirlo, Bruno - coincidió Abbacchio -. Probablemente sea algo sexual.

\- Me niego a creerlo - dijo Bucciarati agitando la cabeza -. Lo siento. Ya tengo normalizado que un hombre semidesnudo se pasee por la habitación a cuatro patas con un collar de perro.

\- ¿¡Abbacchio!? - gritó Mista.

\- ¡Se refiere al señor ese! - dijo Leone con la cara roja.

\- Exacto - rio Bucciarati -. No creo que Abbacchio estuviese muy cómodo con un collar para perros. Le sentaría mejor un arnés.

Leone intentó ocultar la enorme sonrisa que amenazaba con asomarse por su cara.

\- Bueno, chicos, os dejamos a solas - dijo Mista, haciendo el ademán de levantarse.

\- Para vosotros es normal pasaros el día haciendo chistes sexuales, pero hago yo uno una vez y de repente es en serio.

\- Oh, no tiene nada que ver con el chiste sexual - susurró Mista -. Llevamos mucho tiempo queriendo que te enrolles con Abbacchio. En serio.

Leone intentó no pegarle una paliza a Mista. Por suerte o por desgracia, Bucciarati decidió ignorar ese último comentario.

\- Volviendo al tema que nos concierne, tengo una pequeña idea acerca de dónde pueden estar el médico, su novio, y por lo tanto, Diavolo. Antes de comprar el local, nuestra base de operaciones era una pequeña casa de madera en un pueblo cercano. Desde ahí preparamos el golpe. Está próxima a la mansión de los Joestar, así que podemos pensarnos en pasar si falla el plan principal. ¿Os parece bien?

Le dirigió a Trish una mirada preocupada y extendió su brazo hacia ella. Trish apretó la mano de Bruno y lo miró a los ojos.

\- No sólo eso - dijo, confiada -. Tenemos que matar a mi padre.

\- Trish…

\- No, no es nada personal - aclaró ella -. Pensadlo de esta manera: Diavolo es quien da las órdenes. Si él hubiera querido, habría mandado a Cioccolatta, el médico, elaborar una cura. Pero no lo hizo. Eso significa que le interesaba que hubiera un apocalipsis zombie. Si logramos obtener una medicina que cure el virus, ¿quién nos asegura que no tratará de traerlo de vuelta? ¿O, aún peor, de evolucionarlo?

Bucciarati se recostó en la silla, pensativo, todavía sin soltar la mano de Trish.

\- Tienes razón - admitió tras unos segundos -. El plan más seguro consistiría en acabar primero con Diavolo. Pero tengo que pensar en cómo lo vamos a hacer. De momento, empacad una mochila con lo indispensable. Saldremos mañana; cuanto más tiempo pase más vidas inocentes se perderán.

\- ¿Podemos irnos ya, entonces? Tengo cosas importantes que hacer - dijo Mista sacando el Animal Crossing del bolsillo.

Narancia empezó a gritar.

\- Así es, bebé. Lo he robado para ti. Vamos a la habitación a probar tu nuevo juguetito.

Narancia saltó sobre Mista y este salió corriendo con su amigo a cuestas hasta el dormitorio.

\- A veces me pregunto si se oye hablar - comentó Bruno.

\- Con esa voz de rana que tiene, es imposible que no lo haga - dijo Fugo.

Bucciarati suspiró y revolvió el pelo de Trish en un gesto cariñoso antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia su habitación. Abbacchio lo siguió con los ojos. Cuando su figura desapareció por completo, se dió cuenta de que Trish parecía un poco perdida.

\- ¿Quieres ayudarme a guardar la comida? - le preguntó - Te traje un par de cosas.

\- Claro.

Ambos se giraron y miraron a Fugo y Giorno con cara de póker, en completo silencio.

\- Giorno, ¿quieres que te preste algo de ropa? - dijo Fugo, sin apartar los ojos de Abbacchio.

\- Vale - aceptó el chico a pesar de que había llevado suficientes prendas consigo para varios días.

Los dos rubios se levantaron y fueron hasta la habitación de Fugo. Una vez allí, este abrió el armario y se quedó mirando el interior sin mover un músculo.

Giorno lo abrazó por detrás. Fugo se relajó y llevó las manos al pecho, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Giorno.

\- ¿Pensabas que podrías deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente? - bromeó Giorno - Te va a costar algo más que un apocalipsis zombie.

\- Tienes que empezar a trabajar en tus amenazas, porque no me siento nada intimidado.

\- Pues yo te noto nervioso.

Fugo intentó esconderse hundiéndose en Giorno.

Mista abrió la puerta de una patada. Los chicos se separaron de un salto.

\- ¡Venganza por todos esos comentarios hirientes sobre mi olor corporal! - gritó, y salió corriendo.

El silencio inundó la habitación durante varios segundos, seguido de la risa de Fugo. Se tiró sobre la cama y se frotó los ojos.

\- Dios, qué sueño tengo - murmuró -. Anoche no dormí nada.

Giorno se sintió culpable.

\- Vete a dormir ahora, entonces. Mañana será un día muy largo.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó Fugo, acurrucándose entre las sábanas -. Te lo compensaré mañana.

\- No hace falta - dijo Giorno, inclinándose sobre Fugo y preparándose para meterse en la cama con él.

Este utilizó las últimas energías que le quedaban para ponerse nervioso. Se frotó las palmas sudorosas en el pantalón y se giró hacia la pared para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual.

Giorno apoyó el pecho en su espalda y lo envolvió con sus brazos. Fugo se dio cuenta de que así no podría dormir y se volvió sobre sí mismo.

Se miraron a los ojos y Fugo puso su mano sobre la cintura de Giorno. Se acercó a él y acarició la mejilla del chico con su nariz.

Giorno sonrió y lo besó con más ganas de lo que lo había hecho el día anterior. Ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para llenar a Fugo de caricias y permitirse disfrutar tranquilamente del sabor azucarado de sus labios.

Se pegó todo lo que pudo a él y suspiró la suavidad de su piel. Fugo le acarició la nuca con las yemas de los dedos y susurró su nombre sobre su boca antes de volver a fundirse con Giorno. Puso su pierna sobre la cintura de éste y lo rodeó, temeroso de volver a perderlo. Giorno trató de consolarlo con un pequeño beso seguido de otro más profundo que tumbó a Fugo sobre su espalda.

Mista cerró la puerta. Se dirigió al baño intentando reprimir una risotada y se encontró con que ya estaba ocupado.

Abbacchio se encontraba inclinado frente al espejo, retocándose el eyeliner mientras Trish destapaba su pintalabios color rosa palo.

\- Espera - dijo él -. Prueba este. Un tono más oscuro combinaría mejor con tu color de pelo.

Abbacchio rebuscó en el mueble y le tendió una barra. Trish arqueó una ceja, pero aceptó la proposición con un "gracias" y procedió a extenderse el producto en los labios. Una vez hubo terminado, se contempló en el espejo.

\- Te lo dije - canturreó Abbacchio mientras empezaba a aplicar un carmín negro a sus propios labios -. Preciosa. Puedes quedártelo.

\- No hace falta…

\- No te preocupes. Yo no lo uso, es un tono demasiado claro y alegre para mi alma oscura y corrupta.

\- Bueno, gracias. También por este conjunto. Es precioso.

Mista se fijó en que Trish llevaba puesto un mono de seda rosa decorado con un elegante cinturón negro que estilizaba su impresionante figura.

\- No las des - dijo Abbacchio-. Sería un desperdicio; te queda mucho mejor a ti que a mí. Ahora dile a Mista que deje de mirarnos desde la puerta con cara de depravado y entre a combinar ropa con nosotros.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? - preguntó Mista.

\- Te ha olido - bromeó Trish, y Leone alejó el pintalabios de su cara para soltar una carcajada.

\- Muy gracioso - se quejó Guido -. O al menos lo fue las primeras cincuenta veces.

\- Es la verdad, Mista - dijo Abbacchio -. Hueles a pescado podrido.

\- Y tú a ocho años de tensión sexual no resuelta con tu mejor amigo.

Trish tuvo que sujetarse el estómago porque sentía que iba a explotar de la risa.

\- Bueno, suficiente - dijo Abbacchio, dejando el maquillaje en la encimera del lavabo -. Hemos convivido demasiado tiempo sin una pelea física. A ver esos puños.

\- ¡No! - gritó Mista.

Abbacchio lo levantó en el aire como si fuera un gatito y se lo echó a la espalda. Las risotadas de Trish se mezclaban con los agudos gritos de Mista.

Cuando Abbacchio lo dejo en el suelo, Mista fingió tener dignidad y se acomodó los pantalones.

\- Trish - dijo -. Venía a preguntarte si querías jugar conmigo y con Narancia al Animal Crossing. Sé que ayer dormiste en la habitación de Fugo, pero no te recomendaría entrar allí hoy.

\- ¿Y qué me garantiza que Narancia y tú no sois iguales? - preguntó ella.

\- Mista es demasiado tonto como para saber ligar con alguien - dijo Abbacchio-. Y Narancia es… Narancia.

\- Tienes razón. Me pido la cama buena.

Trish salió corriendo y Mista la siguió, riendo.

Abbacchio decidió hacerle una visita a Bucciarati antes de irse a dormir.

Llamó a su puerta y tras oír un débil "adelante" se asomó para encontrarse a Bucciarati tirado en la cama.

\- Siéntate - ofreció este, irguiéndose.

\- Tenemos que hablar - dijo Abbacchio poniéndose al mismo nivel que él.

Bucciarati suspiró.

\- Lo suponía. Créeme, lo entiendo. Ha sido bonito mientras duró. Te voy a echar de menos, Leone.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Bruno?

Bucciarati le dedicó una mirada confusa.

\- ¿Me estás dejando? - preguntó Abbacchio, con una mano dónde antes estaba su corazón.

\- ¿Estamos saliendo? - Bucciarati se tapó la boca.

\- No - dijo Abbacchio rápidamente -. Bueno, no me refería a eso. ¿Quieres irte sin mí?

\- No. Obviamente no. Sería un completo desastre. Sabes que no soy capaz de manejar a los niños yo solo; los consiento demasiado y necesito a alguien que los contenga y los riña cuando haga falta. No sé qué habría hecho todos estos años sin ti, Leone.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Sé que preferirías ocupar tu tiempo en… Otras cosas. Ya te he pedido demasiado. Embarcarte en una misión suicida con un montón de críos que no paran de chillar es lo último que querrías hacer.

\- No, Bruno, haría cualquier cosa por ti. Incluido embarcarme en una misión suicida con un montón de críos que no paran de chillar.

\- Eres muy amable, pero ya has hecho suficiente por mí. Quiero que seas feliz y sé que eso te va a resultar difícil si sigues a mi lado.

Abbacchio intentó no echarse a llorar de la rabia.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar así de mí? ¿Llevas mintiéndome todos estos años?

\- Yo nunca te he mentido.

\- Si lo has hecho - la voz de Abbacchio amenazó con temblar -. Me has estado diciendo que soy uno más de la familia. Que sin mí las cosas no serían lo mismo. Que me querías.

-Y te - Bucciarati tropezó con sus propias palabras -, te quiero. Por eso debo dejarte libre.

\- No, Bruno. Ahora es cuando hablamos de todas las cosas que haremos una vez termine todo esto. De lo que haremos con nuestros dos nuevos hijos y a dónde iremos de vacaciones. No tienes el derecho de quitarme lo que más me importa en esta vida. Y me duele que pienses que no moriría por vosotros en un segundo.

\- Lo siento.

Dieron unos segundos para que las palabras se asentaran en el aire.

\- Tengo miedo - admitió Bucciarati -. Tengo miedo de que sufras por mi culpa. De perder a alguien más.

\- No lo tengas. Estamos juntos en esto. Siempre lo hemos estado. No creas que te dejaré llevarte todo el mérito de haber criado a esos chavales. Mira su sentido de la moda, obviamente esa forma de combinar colores se la he enseñado yo.

Bucciarati se recostó sobre Abbacchio, que movió su mano temblorosa hasta que su meñique rozó el de Bruno.

\- Por favor, no me hagas esto - suplicó Abbacchio -. Si me quieres al menos una cuarta parte de lo que te quiero yo a ti, deberías saber que aprecio a esos críos más que a mi vida. Son lo segundo más bonito de este mundo y se merecen dos padres que los protejan hasta el final.

\- Sí. No sé qué haría sin ti, Leone - admitió Bucciarati -. Te necesito. Necesito que estés cada mañana en la cocina con cara de mal humor y tu pintalabios negro preparado para poner a los niños en marcha. Necesito que les enseñes a respetar los límites. Necesito ese abrazo que me das todos los días antes de ir a trabajar y esas palabras de consuelo que me das por las noches antes de despedirnos.

El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación.

\- ¿Qué es lo más bonito en este mundo, según tú? - preguntó Bruno.

Abbacchio lo miró con una mezcla de ternura y tristeza. Acarició un mechón de pelo negro que caía sobre la mejilla de Bucciarati e hizo desaparecer el espacio entre sus manos.

Bruno sonrió con los ojos. Abbacchio se inclinó sobre él, acercándose lentamente a su cara, pero la inseguridad se apoderó de él y se giró ligeramente para apoyar su mejilla contra la de su amigo.

Bucciarati suspiró y lo abrazó de vuelta.

\- Mañana conduces tú.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Bueno, chicos, Leone y yo lo hemos estado pensando y… - dijo Bucciarati desde el asiento del copiloto.

\- ¿Os vais a casar? - preguntó Narancia, emocionado - ¿Por fin?

\- Bueno, me lo he planteado varias veces, sobre todo por los beneficios fiscales - admitió Bruno -. Pero no, no es eso.

Abbacchio repitió en voz baja las palabras de Bucciarati con los ojos muy abiertos. Narancia parecía decepcionado.

\- No podemos ir directamente a la casa de campo de Diavolo - explicó Bruno -. Necesitamos una base de operaciones; un lugar donde poder dejar el equipaje, reorganizarnos y trazar un plan detallado. Como ya estamos cerca, id fijándoos en las casas que veáis al pasar. Si veis alguna rodeada con un muro de piedra y que esté bien protegida, avisadme.

\- ¿Y si ya está ocupada? - preguntó Fugo.

\- Es posible que haya más supervivientes ahora que estamos lejos de cualquier ciudad. Si la puerta está cerrada, supongo que llamaremos primero y preguntaremos educadamente si podemos pasar.

\- Magnífico - dijo Fugo, recostándose en el regazo de Giorno.

\- ¡Oh, oh! - gritó Mista - ¡Ya sé a dónde podemos ir! ¿Abbacchio, no estaba por aquí el campo de tiro ese al que me llevabas para enseñarme a disparar mientras hablabas de tus sentimientos?

\- No - respondió Abbacchio -. Yo no tengo sentimientos. Pero estamos cerca del campo de tiro al que te llevaba con la esperanza de que alguien con muy mala puntería te disparase por accidente.

Mista soltó una risa de superioridad.

\- A ese sitio me refería yo.

Abbacchio puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que ir allí es buena idea?

\- El restaurante de dentro sirve comida muy rica - explicó Mista.

\- Tienes razón, deberíamos ir allí - reflexionó Bucciarati en voz alta -. La puerta estará abierta y nos ofrece comida, armas y municiones de sobra. Leone, ¿por dónde era?

\- Siguiendo esta carretera. Está a un cuarto de hora.

La conversación murió. Giorno miró a Fugo. Fugo miró a Giorno. Fugo se esforzó en no besar a Giorno delante de su padre, el señor gótico que probablemente llevaba años enamorado de su padre, una chica muy atractiva con la que había intercambiado dos palabras en toda su vida, un gremlin de metro cincuenta y Mista.

Narancia volvió a sumergirse en el mundo del Animal Crossing. Guido se apoyó en su hombro y lo contempló con ojos risueños.

\- No me puedo creer que vosotros dos en tres días hayáis logrado más que Mista en siete años - susurró Trish a la pareja de rubios.

\- Yo sí - respondió Fugo -. ¿Lo has olido?

\- Siento que estáis hablando de mí - intervino Mista -. No es justo. ¿Por qué siempre hacéis las mismas bromas horribles? ¿Y por qué estamos susurrando?

\- Para que Narancia no lo oiga - dijo Fugo.

\- ¿No oiga el qué?

\- Que llevas seis años secretamente enamorado de él.

Mista se puso rojo y miró asustado al chico sentado en su regazo, pero este no dió signos de haber oído nada.

\- Bueno, "secretamente"... - Giorno rió.

\- Callaos. Por favor. No digáis nada - pidió Mista.

\- Es verdad. Mejor se lo dices tú - Trish le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¿Qué? Ni de coña.

\- Venga, Mista. Es la única persona en este mundo con menos luces que tú. Si no se lo dices, no se va a enterar nunca. Además, ¿qué puede salir mal?

\- En el mejor de los casos, me rechazaría y se sentiría tan incómodo estando conmigo que querría dejar de ser mi amigo.

\- Eso no va a pasar - aseguró Fugo -. Te aprecia demasiado.

\- ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? - preguntó Giorno invadido por la curiosidad.

\- Que le diera tanto asco que lo único que pudiera borrar esa sensación fuese suicidarse de forma lenta y dolorosa.

\- Mista, estás siendo irracional - dijo Fugo.

\- No - susurró Guido rápidamente -. ¿Por qué crees que no he dicho nada en todos estos años? Tengo miedo a que las cosas cambien entre nosotros. A que me mire con asco y que todo lo que he estado sintiendo hasta ahora solo sirva para hacerlo sentir mal.

\- Cuanto más esperes, peor - opinó Giorno -. No sabemos lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante. Podríamos morir todos mañana.

\- Que a vosotros os haya servido no significa que a mí también.

\- ¿De qué habláis? - preguntó Narancia sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

\- De nada, cielito - dijo Mista elevando el tono de voz -. Tú sigue pescando. Te quiero.

El coche quedó en completo silencio y los demás invirtieron todas sus fuerzas en no pegarle un puñetazo. Mista les dirigió una fingida mirada de odio y volvió a contemplar a Narancia con una sonrisa boba.

\- Hemos llegado - anunció Abbacchio mientras aparcaba en doble fila.

\- Qué malote estás hecho - rió Mista.

\- Es mi venganza por todos estos años en la policía.

\- Porque criar tres hijos con un señor que se dedica a actividades ilegales no era suficiente - dijo Bucciarati.

\- No, y nunca lo será. Cuando terminemos con esto me dedicaré profesionalmente al crimen organizado.

\- Limítate a robar maquillaje en el Sephora y déjame a mí lo de torturar gente, Leone.

\- ¿Y si me apetece torturar gente? ¿Vas a pararme?

\- No. Voy a cerrar la puerta de la habitación con llave y sacar esa caja que lleva años guardada en el armario.

Fugo, Giorno, Mista, Narancia y Trish salieron del coche haciendo el mínimo ruido posible.

\- Pero no sabrías qué hacer con ella - continuó Bruno -. Y me vería obligado a tomar yo el control.

\- Si quieres el control vas a tener que luchar por él. No me voy a someter tan fácilmente.

Bucciarati acarició la nuca de Abbacchio, subió poco a poco la mano y en un movimiento lento pero seguro cerró el puño, atrapando sus cabellos y empujándolo suavemente contra la pared del coche.

\- Permíteme dudarlo.

Abbacchio se olvidó de todo, incluido de cómo respirar.

\- Perdón, creo que me he pasado - murmuró Bruno tras unos segundos, retirando la mano y volviendo a su sitio.

\- Qué va - dijo Leone con una risita nerviosa -. De hecho creo que no ha sido suficiente.

Mista dio dos golpes en la ventanilla.

\- Abbacchio, ya sabes que me encantaría que tú y Bucciarati os comiéseis la boca como si no hubiera un mañana, pero necesitamos ayuda para acabar con el apocalipsis y eso.

Leone salió del vehículo con una patada, listo para pegarle una paliza a los infectados y otra a Mista.

\- Vamos a ver, mariconazos - dijo.

\- Bisexual - corrigió Mista, ganándose una mirada confusa de Narancia.

\- Leone - advirtió Bruno -. No usamos ese tipo de lenguaje. Además es un término peyorativo utilizado en contra de una minoría sexual marginalizada y eso no está bien.

\- ¿No puedo reclamarlo de vuelta como parte de dicha minoría?

\- Ya lo discutiremos más tarde.

Mista silbó.

\- Uhhh, ¿dónde lo vais a discutir? ¿En la cama?

\- Donde nos pille en ese momento - respondió Bucciarati.

Mista chilló como una adolescente en un concierto de One Direction.

\- Abbacchio, ¿lo has oído?

\- No - dijo este, poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Por favor, grita más alto.

\- ¡VÁIS A TENER SEXO EN LA COCINA!

Un crujido desvió la atención de Bucciarati hacia el ramaje que ocultaba el campo tras el edificio principal.

\- Chicos, id entrando - ordenó -. Tengo que hablar a solas con Leone.

Mista le guiñó un ojo a Abbacchio y le dió un codazo antes de seguir a los demás chicos a través de la puerta principal.

Abbacchio trató de disimular su nerviosismo y la sonrisa que amenazaba con traicionarlo.

\- Dime.

\- No es un zombie - susurró Bucciarati.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No se mueve como un zombie. No te gires. Está detrás de ti.

Bruno se llevó una mano a la guantera y maldijo por lo bajo.

\- No tengo tan buena puntería como tú y si fallo estamos acabados. Vas a tener que hacerlo tú.

\- Espera, espera. ¿Qué te hace pensar que es un enemigo? ¿Vas a disparar a un hombre inocente?

\- ¿Para proteger a mi familia? Sin pensarlo dos veces.

Abbacchio suspiró.

\- Y yo por ti hasta te haría caso en esta locura. ¿Sabe que te has dado cuenta de que te está observando?

\- Creo que no - respondió Bucciarati.

\- Vale. Sígueme el juego.

Acarició el cabello negro de su amigo.

\- Bruno, no sabía que te sentías así - dijo alzando la voz, pero sin entusiasmo -. Yo también llevo ocho años enamorado de ti.

\- ¿Qué? - una sonrisa nerviosa se extendió por la cara de Bucciarati.

Abbacchio agarró su cintura con una mano y con otra le empujó el hombro, obligándolo a girarse noventa grados y a inclinarse hacia atrás. Sujetó su espalda para evitar que se callese y juntó sus cuerpos hasta que no quedó aire entre ellos.

\- No te muevas - susurró.

La mano que se deslizaba por la cintura de Bruno alcanzó la pistola y apuntó hacia las ramas, disparando al instante.

La respiración agitada de Abbacchio sorprendió a Bruno, que tenía la mirada fija en el policía y apenas podía procesar que acababa de asesinar a un desconocido por él.

Abbacchio lo soltó con una disculpa y se acercó al cadáver. Era una mujer joven, vestida con ropa informal la que yacía sobre el suelo.

Cuando Abbacchio se arrodilló a su lado, ella abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser.

\- ¿Qué cojones? - se quejó -. Aun por encima que no os interrumpo. Os perdono porque sois muy atractivos. Lástima que no os gusten las mujeres. Espera, ¿sois bisexuales? Porque estoy dispuesta a…

\- Disculpa - la cortó Abbacchio -. ¿Estás bien? Pensábamos que eras un zombie.

\- Qué va - rió ella -. Soy humana. ¿Ves? Nada que indique otra cosa. Mira mi piel pálida pero lustrosa. Típico de una humana. ¿Por qué iba a ser otra cosa? En fin, ¿me lleváis con vosotros a las profundidades del bosque para conocernos mejor?

Bucciarati y Abbacchio se miraron. Uno parecía divertido y el otro confuso.

\- De momento vamos a entrar con los demás, y a mantenerte bien vigilada - Bucciarati le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole una mano -. ¿Estás tú sola?

\- Sí. Completamente sola. No hay nadie conmigo. Ni en el bosque ni en el edificio.

Palpó los músculos de Bucciarati a través de la chaqueta y se mordió el labio inferior con una expresión triste.

Descansó su peso sobre él y aprovechó el impulso para abalanzarse sobre Bruno. Un destello metálico se reflejó en los ojos de Abbacchio.


	10. Chapter 10

Mista llenó de ronquidos la entrada del local.

\- Cerrad las cortinas y asegurad la puerta - dijo entre risas -. No queréis oír lo que viene ahora.

\- ¿No se iban a confesar su amor por fin? - Narancia frunció el ceño.

\- Claro, cariño. Por eso mismo. Ya sabes cómo es Abbacchio.

\- ¿Un padre ejemplar y un amante comprensivo? - propuso Fugo.

Mista tuvo que contener un par de lágrimas.

\- Ya veréis cuando cumpláis los dieciocho y os de la charla. Os vais a cagar.

\- ¿La charla esa de las abejas, las flores y utilizar protección? - preguntó Narancia, cada vez más confuso - Ya se encargó Bucciarati hace años.

\- No. La charla especial de Abbacchio para prevenir que nos ahorque un desconocido en un motel - concretó Mista.

\- O sea, ¿la de la defensa personal? Esa también nos la dieron.

Mista acarició las mejillas de Narancia con ojos dulzones.

\- Nunca cambies.

El sonido de un disparo se filtró por las ventanas. Los chicos se sobresaltaron y se miraron asustados, salvo Mista que se sentó cómodamente en uno de los sillones de la entrada.

\- Sí que se lo están pasando bien.

\- Mista, no conozco ninguna práctica sadomasoquista que tenga que ver con pistolas - advirtió Fugo.

\- No subestimes a Abbacchio.

\- Más bien a Bucciarati - murmuró Giorno entre dientes.

Mista se recostó en el asiento y animó a los demás a hacer lo mismo. Narancia abrió la boca para preguntarle por el comentario que había hecho al salir del coche, pero fue interrumpido por un segundo disparo más claro que el anterior y que golpeó el suelo cerca de los pies de Fugo.

\- Agachaos todos - ordenó Giorno -. Detrás de las mesitas de café.

Mista volvió a emocionarse.

\- Hostia, chicos, que los zombies están aprendiendo a usar pistolas. Igual fue mala idea venir al campo de tiro.

\- Porque la posibilidad de que unos cadáveres sin capacidad de raciocinio hayan logrado utilizar un revólver con éxito es abrumadoramente mayor que la de que un humano con conocimiento previo esté haciendo uso de su experiencia en este lugar para intentar ahuyentarnos - dijo Fugo.

\- Me he perdido en eso de posibilidad. ¿Qué cojones has dicho?

\- Es un humano el que nos está intentando disparar, Mista - explicó Giorno.

\- ¿Seguro? Entonces solo tenemos que decirle que nosotros también lo somos y todo solucionado.

\- No seas tan confiado.

Tres disparos seguidos cortaron su conversación, y un silbido despreocupado los congeló en su sitio.

\- No te lo tomes tan a la ligera - riñó una voz grave.

\- No hay ningún humano que no podamos derrotar juntos, Geil. Déjame hacer mi parte.

\- ¿Tu parte consiste en llevar esas horribles botas de cowboy?

\- Nada me impide verme increíblemente sexy mientras trabajo, ni darle un una última alegría a las damas antes de darles el golpe de gracia.

\- Con el amo Dio delante va a ser difícil que nadie se fije en ti.

\- El amo Dio esto, el amo Dio lo otro… ¿Soy el único que no se quiere tirar a ese señor? ¿En serio?

\- Si no ha sido su increíble carisma lo que te ha llevado a unirte a nosotros, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Intentar no morirme. Me preocupa mucho que os importe más lo guapo que es el jefe al hecho de que trabajemos bajo amenaza de muerte. No me mires así. Mejor dicho, mírame. Qué sexy soy. Espera, mejor no me mires, que parece que te han atropellado la cara con un tractor. Ugh. Sí que eres feo.

Giorno se deshizo la trenza como pudo y se cubrió el pecho con sus largos cabellos dorados. Trish pareció entender su plan.

\- ¿He oído algo de un caballero dispuesto a alegrar a una dama? - dijo con tono afligido, y Narancia y Mista se taparon la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada.

El cowboy tosió para agravar el tono de voz.

\- Así es. No soy un monstruo, te presentaré a mi líder para que puedas unirte al grupo. No te preocupes, preciosa, está pesadilla está a punto de terminar.

\- ¿No lo estarás diciendo en serio? - lo cuestionó la segunda voz.

\- Venga ya, si al amo Dio le encantan las chicas nuevas.

\- Pero a Pucci no. ¿No sabes leer entre líneas? Además, ¿por qué la salvas si sabes que va a acabar como el resto de juguetes del amo?

\- Puedo quedarme con las sobras.

\- ¿Hola? - interrumpió Trish una vez más -. ¿Va todo bien? Mi amiga y yo estamos un poco nerviosas.

\- ¿Sois dos chicas? - el vaquero se quitó el sombrero y suspiró - Problema solucionado. Una para cada uno.

\- A mí no me metas - contestó el otro hombre.

\- Chicas, no os preocupéis. Ahora voy a por vosotras. Eso sí, tenéis que prometerme que la increíble belleza de mi jefe no os cegará y os hará ignorarme el resto de la eternidad.

\- Prometido. Es imposible que exista alguien más bello que tú, guapetón - ronroneó Trish.

El cowboy se puso colorado.

\- ¿Podéis verme desde ahí? ¿Dónde estáis? Dejad que os vea.

Trish le dio un codazo a Giorno y ambos se levantaron.

\- ¿No sois un poco jóvenes? - un hombre rubio los miraba con un sombrero de vaquero entre las manos - Bueno, no importa. Nadie es perfecto.

\- Hol Horse, eres basura - dijo un ser de cara arrugada que se encontraba apoyado en la puerta.

Trish se abrazó a Giorno en un ataque de fingido pánico.

\- ¡Tiene una pistola! - gritó.

\- No os preocupéis, chicas, ahorita la guardo.

Llevó el arma a la guantera de su cinturón y la dejó allí descansando. Giorno miró fijamente al otro hombre, que también guardó la suya reticentemente.

Giorno sacó la lengua, dándole la señal a Mista para salir. Guido se asomó entre los sillones y tardó unos segundos en apuntar al hombre de la puerta y disparar, pero a este no le dio tiempo a evitar el balazo certero que atravesó su abdomen, ni el segundo que acertó en su pecho.

Hol Horse desenfundó su arma antes de que la sangre de Geil manchase la pared, pero se encontró con que Mista ya lo estaba amenazando con la suya.

\- Uf - suspiró el cowboy al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa -. Gracias por salvarme, chicos. La verdad es que un culto extraño me tenía prisionero. Ahora puedo cambiarme limpiamente de bando. Qué alivio.

Un disparo de advertencia agujereó su sombrero.

\- Si vas a intentar engañarnos al menos hazlo bien - dijo Giorno -. Baja el arma.

\- Lo estoy intentando. Es un tic involuntario.

\- Creo que estamos todos de acuerdo en que puedo dispararle - dijo Mista.

\- No - cortó Giorno -. Espera. Antes dijo algo que podría ser útil. ¿Cuál es ese culto del que hablas y quién es el amo Dio?

\- Os lo diré si bajáis el arma.

Giorno arqueó una ceja.

\- Vale, vale - el cowboy sonrió falsamente -. No tendría problema en decíroslo, pero dudo que me creyerais.

\- Prueba - ordenó Giorno.

\- Hay un culto cristiano de vampiros intentando exterminar la raza humana.

\- Mista se echó a reír y un segundo disparo de advertencia atravesó el sombrero de Hol.

\- Ahora en serio - dijo Giorno, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa -. ¿Para quién trabajas?

\- Es la verdad.

\- ¡Venga ya! - exclamó Narancia desde su escondite - Hasta yo me he dado cuenta de que te lo has inventado para que te dejemos en paz.

\- Es la verdad - repitió Hol Horse -. Solo quiero ayudaros, chicos. Ahora estoy de vuestra parte. Por nada del mundo volvería con el amo Dio.

La puerta se cerró.

\- ¡Mariah! - se lamentó el vaquero - Ven a salvarme, por favor. Estos niños acaban de matar a Geil, tienen una pistola y…

\- ¿A qué te crees que he venido, inútil? - la mujer que acababa de entrar miró altivamente a Hol y caminó con parsimonia hasta el contador, donde se sentó antes de sacar la pistola - El brote que el amo implantó a Geil murió con él, y tenía que venir antes de que pensases en traicionarnos otra vez.

\- ¿Cómo osas…? - el cowboy intentó ofenderse, pero la mujer lo cortó con la mirada.

Inspeccionó la sala y a los muchachos escondidos bajo la mesa mientras jugueteaba con la pistola, pasándosela de una mano a otra.

Narancia agarró uno de los jarrones de la mesa y lo lanzó en su dirección, rompiéndolo en muchos fragmentos cuando este colisionó con las manos de Mariah y haciendo que ella soltase el arma.

Narancia se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se abalanzó sobre la pistola. Mariah intentó apartarlo con el pie, golpeando la espalda del chico con el tacón, pero a este no le importaba sufrir daño con tal de salvar a sus amigos.

Por desgracia, una patada directa a la cabeza lo aturdió unos segundos y permitió que la mujer se agachase para forcejear por el control del arma.

\- Corred - ordenó Mista al resto, sin dejar de apuntar a Hol Horse.

Giorno intentó protestar, pero Trish agarró rápidamente su mano y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo, seguida muy de cerca por Fugo.

Ninguno de los tres había estado allí antes, por lo que avanzaban sin ningún tipo de criterio o destino. El corredor giraba muchas veces y no parecía tener fin. Temerosos de quedar atrapados en él, cruzaron la primera puerta que encontraron y terminaron en el baño.

Revisaron los cubículos con la promesa silenciosa de no hacer ningún ruido y comprobaron que estaban solos. Trish hizo señas a los chicos para que entrasen con ella en el último cubículo y viesen la pequeña ventana que los separaba del jardín trasero.

Trish se subió a la tapa del inodoro, pero aun así no lograba alcanzarla. Giorno abrazó sus piernas y la levantó en el aire todo lo que pudo hasta que las manos de la chica llegaron hasta la esquina y pudieron abrirla, no sin dificultad.

Fugo se subió con ella al retrete y ayudó a pasar su cuerpo por el estrecho espacio. Trish forcejeó un poco con las piernas hasta que logró pasar al otro lado, cayendo sin mucha gracia sobre el césped.

Unos pasos apresurados interrumpieron la fuga. Fugo y Giorno se miraron, pero ni sus miradas asustadas ni sus plegarias ahuyentaron al hombre, que se paró delante de la puerta y chasqueó la lengua.

Sus horribles botas chocaron contra las baldosas produciendo un ruido desagradable. Aunque las puertas de todos los cubículos salvo en el que se encontraban ellos estaban abiertas, decidió darle un toque dramático a su intento de asesinato y golpearlas con fuerza de una en una para hacer constar su paso por allí.

Llegó hasta el último cubículo y los chicos pudieron ver cómo levantaba un zapato. Fugo cerró la ventana con la esperanza de que Trish pillara la indirecta, y el ruido confirmó las sospechas de Hol, que emitió una risilla.

Giorno llevó las manos a la tapa de la cadena, que por suerte estaba desgastada y suelta por lo que pudo levantarla sin más problemas que el gran peso de la roca.

Antes de que Hol Horse se decidiera, Giorno dió una patada a la puerta haciendo que esta chocase con la frente del vaquero, aturdiéndolo el segundo necesario para dejar caer el peso de la cisterna sobre su cabeza.

Hol se desplomó en el suelo sin suponer una mayor amenaza y los chicos se miraron.

\- ¿Ahora qué? - preguntó Fugo - ¿Tenemos que…?

Dejó que el silencio terminase la frase por él.

\- Supongo - contestó Giorno -. No podemos dejarlo así. Podría despertarse y volver a por nosotros.

Fugo suspiró.

\- ¿Y si le disparamos en el pie? Técnicamente no lo estaríamos matando. Si se desangra es su problema.

Giorno asintió y se agachó para quitarle la pistola. Cerró los ojos, apuntó a la parte más extrema del zapato y dejó que la bala destrozaste su calzado y probablemente un par de dedos.

Fugo intentó no mirar. Se volvió hacia la ventana y volvió a abrirla. Dejó que Giorno se subiese primero al marco y lo ayudó a pasar.

Mientras Giorno tiraba de Fugo desde el exterior, unas enormes manos se posaron en sus hombros, recordándole que nunca estaría a salvo mientras su padre estuviese vivo.

\- Disculpa - dijo una voz grave pero suave -. Te he visto aquí intentando huir de una secta de asesinos y no he podido evitar entrometerme. ¿No conocerás por casualidad a una muchacha de pelo rosa?

Giorno quedó paralizado en el sitio.

\- Si es así, no te preocupes. Ya estamos cuidando de ella.

\- No os atreváis a ponerle una mano encima - amenazó Giorno.

\- Nunca le haríamos daño. Estamos aquí para derrotar a Dio. Bueno, intentarlo.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no es otra mentira?

\- Mi palabra no vale mucho, si me vieras la cara lo comprenderías. Pero estoy seguro que mi amigo os tranquilizará. Te ayudaré a sacar al otro chico.

\- No hace falta - murmuró Giorno, tirando de los brazos de Fugo hasta que todo su cuerpo pasó por el agujero.

Cuando cayó sobre el césped, inmediatamente hizo una mueca, y Giorno sucumbió ante la tentación de girarse.

Un hombre enorme lleno de marcas les ofrecía una sonrisa sincera. Una cicatriz especialmente desagradable cruzaba su cara dándole un aspecto amenazador que contrastaba con sus ojos de cachorrito.

\- Sé que mi apariencia os puede resultar intimidante, pero prometo que no os haré daño. Por el honor de los Joestar - dijo hinchando el pecho, orgulloso de la confianza que su amigo había depositado en él.

\- Los Joestar…


	11. Chapter 11

Hol Horse pegó la espalda a la pared y se arrastró hacia su derecha sin relajar el brazo.

\- Parece que lo tienes todo controlado, Mariah - dijo, pretendiendo sonar despreocupado -. Creo que te puedo dejar al cargo. Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás. Hacemos un buen equipo, ¿no crees?

Acto seguido echó a correr hacia el pasillo, esquivando de milagro las dos balas que Mista envió en su dirección.

La mujer no se dejó distraer por la cobardía de su compañero y le arrebató la pistola a Narancia con un último golpe que dejó al chico una mancha en la frente.

Apuntó a Mista con una sonrisa confiada.

\- Parece que volvemos a estar igual que al principio.

Mista respondió con un gruñido. Narancia se miró la mano manchada de sangre durante un instante antes de abalanzarse sobre Mariah. Agarró un mechón de pelo color ceniza y comenzó a golpear la cabeza de su enemiga repetidamente contra la pared, dejando que la ira lo controlase. Mariah convulsionó y se tensó en un intento por escapar, haciendo que la pistola se disparase varias veces hasta que tanto ella como Narancia quedaron completamente inmóviles.

Mista se levantó como pudo, olvidándose de su arma en el suelo y tambaleándose hasta los dos cuerpos. Mariah tenía los ojos cerrados y su sangre, que le cubría completamente la frente, se escurría hasta el suelo. Narancia respiraba agitadamente y se sujetaba la cabeza con las dos manos.

Mista se disculpó entre sollozos y corrió a abrazarlo.

\- Esto es culpa mía - dijo -. Tenía que protegerte, y ahora…

El chico se relajó entre sus brazos.

\- Narancia, lo siento - repitió Mista mientras el pánico lo invadía -. Por favor, no me hagas esto. Narancia, responde.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? - susurró este levantando la cabeza y dejándose caer en el pecho de Mista.

\- Dime, ¿qué tal te lo pasaste jugando al Animal Crossing conmigo?

Los labios de Narancia se curvaron en una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

\- Muy bien. Como siempre que estamos juntos.

\- No dejaré que eso cambie. Te lo prometo. Nunca más me separaré de ti.

\- Puaj. Entonces voy a oler fatal.

Mista escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Narancia para ocultar sus lágrimas.

\- Solo quería formar parte de la broma. En realidad no me disgusta tu olor - confesó Narancia -. No me pondría tu ropa si me molestase.

\- Estás tan mono con ella - suspiró Mista.

Narancia rió suavemente.

\- Dime, Mista. ¿Qué dijiste en el párking antes?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Porque dije muchas cosas en el párking. Algunas de ellas sexuales.

\- Cuando Abbacchio te llamó maricón.

\- Ah.

Mista dudó por un momento.

\- No sé si maricón se refiere a hombres homosexuales o a hombres que se sienten atraídos por hombres…

\- Ya, pero dijiste que eras bisexual - protestó Narancia -. Eso a mí nunca me lo habías contado.

\- ¿Estás enfadado? - Mista levantó la cabeza para ver su reacción.

Narancia hizo una mueca.

\- Sí.

\- Lo siento - volvió a disculparse Mista -. Tenía que habértelo dicho, o haberme alejado de ti a tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? Estoy enfadado porque pensé que nos lo contábamos todo, no porque me des besitos de buenas noches y te acurruques a mi lado mientras me echo la siesta. Tu orientación sexual no cambia nuestra relación.

Mista se mordió el labio.

\- Yo nunca me he puesto a pensar en lo que soy, me parece un tema demasiado complicado - continuó Narancia -. Pero si tuviera que elegir algo, supongo que diría que soy bisexual. Así que estamos en el mismo barco, bro.

\- Bro… - susurró Mista antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla de Narancia - Eres el mejor amigo que podría desear. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te amo?

\- Cada noche.

\- Es que te amo mucho, bro.

\- Bro…

Esta vez fue Narancia el que depositó un beso en la mejilla de Mista.

\- Somos adolescentes, bro… Te amo, bro… - dijo intentando reprimir la risa.

\- Bro, tienes algo en la mejilla, bro. Deja que te lo limpie.

Mista se inclinó para estamparle un beso.

\- Oh, no, bro - continuó -. Te he dejado una marca en la mejilla, bro. Deja que te la quite.

Volvió a apretar la carita de Narancia contra sus labios.

\- Oh, no, bro. Te he dejado otra marca, bro. Permíteme que…

Narancia se rió y dejó que repitiese el proceso un par de veces hasta dejarlo rojo como un tomate.

\- Oh no, bro - dijo Narancia -. Creo que tengo algo en los labios, bro. Quítamelo.

Mista se congeló en el sitio con una sonrisa boba. No tenía claro si era parte de la broma o no, pero no quería arruinar el momento ni desperdiciar la que probablemente sería su única oportunidad. Narancia cerró los ojos con una expresión avergonzada y supo entonces lo que debía hacer. Le dio un beso dulce y se apartó para dejarle procesar la información.

\- Bro… - dijo Narancia,tapándose la boca con la mano, fascinado - Creo que me has dejado una marca. Deberías…

Mista volvió a besarlo, esta vez atrapando sus mejillas entre las manos y juntándose para respirar su esencia, bastante más agradable que la que él mismo emitía.

Narancia sonrió y Mista tuvo que reprimir su risa de gaviota. No lo consiguió. Se separó para acariciarle la cara con la nariz.

\- Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo - dijo Mista -. Por eso me enamoré de ti.

Cogió aire.

\- Hace seis años.

\- ¿Estás de broma? - preguntó Narancia, inocente - Es que nunca sé cuándo estás de broma y cuándo no. ¿Me has besado por las risas?

\- No - respondió Mista rápidamente -. Sé que llevo bromeando con esto desde siempre. Pero es porque no tenía el valor para decírtelo en serio. Narancia, me encanta bailar contigo, me encanta que juegues al Animal Crossing y que colecciones objetos raros que te encuentras por el suelo. Adoro verte sonreír y cuando pienso que de algún modo estoy en esa sonrisa siento que el corazón se me sale del pecho. No sé cómo he aguantado tanto tiempo sin decírtelo.

\- Yo tampoco. ¿Le has escondido algo tan importante a tu mejor amigo todo este tiempo? Me siento traicionado. Aunque yo tampoco he sido sincero contigo.

\- Te molesta mi olor corporal.

\- No, no es eso - rió Narancia -. Al revés. Cada vez que te acercabas demasiado a mí o me decías cosas bonitas sentía algo muy especial. Alguna de aquellas veces que nos pasábamos la noche en vela hablando de tonterías pensé en comentártelo, pero me ponía demasiado nervioso y no era capaz de abrir la boca. Siempre sentí que mi amor por ti era diferente a todo lo demás. Y estoy feliz de que me haya llevado hasta aquí.

\- Yo también estoy feliz.

Mista se inclinó para besar a Narancia una vez más. Pasaron un buen rato sin separarse, respirando el uno sobre el otro y dejándose llevar por todas las emociones que habían intentado ignorar durante demasiado tiempo. Una vez Mista se hubo grabado a fuego la suavidad de Narancia, le acarició la frente y se separó para llenar de besos sus mejillas.

Narancia se echó a reír y apretó las manos de Mista entre las suyas. Dejó que lo cubriera de afecto hasta que un pensamiento interrumpió su felicidad.

\- Me pregunto si los demás están bien - suspiró.

\- Hostia. Los demás.

Se levantó rápidamente y Narancia lo imitó. Mista se quedó perplejo.

\- Espera, ¿no estabas herido?

\- No. Bueno, los golpes que me dió esa chica me dejaron un poco mareado. O quizás no fueron los golpes…

Le dio un suave puntapié a Mista.

\- Agárrate a mí si hace falta - dijo este, hinchando el pecho.

\- Nah.

\- Entonces dame la mano.

\- ¿No te será difícil disparar?

\- Puede.

Entrelazaron sus dedos y se sonrieron.

Cuando llegaron al baño y se encontraron con el cuerpo inerte de Hol Horse, Mista tuvo que contenerse para no subirse encima y ponerse a bailar. Sus amigos estaban bien y habían logrado escapar con éxito. Empujó a Narancia por la ventana con la intención de seguirles los pasos y se encontraron con que el campo estaba completamente vacío. No había ni una huella ni una irregularidad en la maleza que les pudiera indicar hacia dónde habían ido los demás.

Hasta que vieron a un pequeño anfibio saltar entre la humedad de la hierba.

\- Las ranas nos llevarán hasta ellos - sentenció Mista.

Narancia abrió la boca, y acto seguido la volvió a cerrar. La abrió una vez más.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No sé. Pero a Fugo le encantan las ranas. Y él y Giorno son muy inteligentes. Seguro que han pensado en alguna forma de llevarnos hasta ellos. Y esta es la primera pista: las ranas.

\- Creo que es imposible - dijo Narancia -. Pero hay muchas cosas que no entiendo.

\- ¿Tienes un plan mejor?

Sí - contestó Narancia poniendo morritos.

Mista bajó la guardia para darle un beso rápido e inmediatamente volvió la vista a la rana.

\- Ese es el plan de reserva. Ahora a seguir a ese bicho.

\- ¿A quién llamas bicho? - dijo Giorno.

\- ¿Giorno? - dijo Mista atrapando el animalito entre sus manos - ¿Qué te han hecho?

\- Es un anfibio, no un insecto - protestó Giorno, acercándose por su derecha -. Y os estábamos buscando, no os podíamos a dejar a vuestra suerte. Pero ya veo que no habéis tenido problemas.

Mista se agachó para dejar la rana en el suelo. Al levantarse, se volvió y se fijó en el hombre adulto que acompañaba a sus amigos. Pegó un grito.

\- ¿¡Quién es este señor y por qué no está muerto!?

\- Mi nombre es Robert E. O. Speedwagon.

\- Y yo que pensaba que tenía mala suerte por llamarme Pannacotta - suspiró Fugo.

\- Y la tienes - rió Mista -. No me puto compares. Pero, ¿no se suponían que nos estaban intentando matar? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Os tiene secuestrados?

\- No. Bueno, sí - rectificó Giorno -. Tiene a Trish.

\- ¿Qué? Uf - Mista se arremangó la camiseta -. Puede que no sea la hora de cenar todavía, señor Speedwagon, pero se va a comer estos puños.

\- Tranquilo - dijo Fugo -. Nos tiene secuestrados, pero como tú dirías, en plan guay.

\- No os tengo secuestrados - precisó el hombre -. Mi intención es ayudaros. Soy amigo, no enemigo.

\- Entonces llévanos a donde está Trish - exigió Giorno.

\- En eso estaba. Es en aquella caseta de madera. Mi amigo y yo la estamos ocupando mientras averiguamos el modo de derrotar a Dio.

\- ¿Y Bucciarati y Abbacchio? - preguntó Narancia, dirigiéndose a Giorno y Fugo.

\- Dimos toda la vuelta al campo, pero ni rastro de ellos - dijo Giorno -. Me duele decir esto, pero tenemos que seguir con el plan.

\- ¡Pero si no ha pasado ni una hora! - protestó Narancia - Tienen que estar cerca.

\- Si no están por aquí es porque alguien se los ha llevado - razonó Giorno -. Probablemente uno de los esbirros de Dio. Así que lo mejor que podemos hacer para encontrarlos es ayudar a este caballero a derrotarlo.

\- Además, Bucciarati y Abbacchio son geniales - dijo Mista intentando reconfortar a Narancia -. Seguro que están bien. Abbacchio se estará quejando de la decoración del lugar y Bucciarati estará pensando en lo mucho que te quiere.

Narancia soltó una risilla y Giorno dio un par de pasos apresurados hacia la caseta.

\- Chicos, ya hemos esperado demasiado - los apremió.

Al acercarse, los chicos fueron recibidos con una cálida risa. La voz dulce de un hombre contestaba alegremente al parloteo de Trish, que parecía llena de energía. Cuando entraron, los encontraron sentados juntos frente a una chimenea de piedra, rodeados de un aura amistosa. El hombre se levantó para darles la bienvenida y todos menos Speedwagon dieron un paso hacia atrás, intimidados por su altura y su complexión.

\- Me alegra que todos estéis a salvo. Muchas gracias, Speedwagon, por traerlos hasta aquí. Lo has hecho muy bien - dijo, acercándose a este último para acariciarle la cabeza en señal de gratitud.

Speedwagon hinchó el pecho, orgulloso, y se colocó a su lado.

\- Trish, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Narancia desde la entrada.

\- Claro. Si este chico es un buenazo. No sería capaz de hacer daño a nadie, no sé cómo pretende acabar con una secta entera.

\- Trish, vas a hacer que me ruborice - sonrió el hombre.

\- ¿Eso era un cumplido? - rió Fugo.

\- Sí. El señor Joestar es un caballero de alma noble - dijo Speedwagon, enseñando los dientes.

\- Robert, son niños - dijo el gigante amablemente -. No comparten tu noción del honor - dirigiéndose a los chicos, les ofreció una sonrisa sincera -. Me llamo Jonathan Joestar.

Speedwagon cogió carrerilla.

\- El señor Joestar nació en el seno de una familia aristocrática chapada a la antigua. Cuando Jonathan tenía 14 años, sus padres acogieron a Dio, un niño de la calle, para mejorar su imagen. Pero el chico nunca lo agradeció y se dedicó a hacerle la vida imposible a Jonathan. Cuando el señor Joestar se casó con la que sería el amor de su vida, Erina Pendleton, todos pensamos que sería el fin de aquellos días tristes. Pero ella murió trágicamente. ¡Qué terrible es el destino de la familia Joestar y cuán funesto ha de ser el de Jonathan para tener que asesinar a quien intentó cuidar durante tantos años!

Jonathan, lejos de parecer incómodo por la indiscreta revelación de su vida privada, parecía conmovido y asentía con solemnidad.

\- ¿Entonces quiere matar a Dio como venganza por asesinar a su esposa? - resumió Narancia.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - gritó Speedwagon, indignado - La muerte de Erina no tiene nada que ver con Dio, fue debida a un catastrófico accidente. Debe acabar con Dio porque es su deber moral. El corazón puro de Jonathan no permite dejar impunes sus crímenes.

\- ¿Que son…?

\- Iniciar un apocalipsis zombie.

Narancia parpadeó un par de veces, intentando procesar toda la información.

\- No puede ser - dijo después de pensarlo muy bien -. Eso lo hizo el padre de Giorno.

\- Nosotros también estamos en una misión - explicó Giorno -. Creemos que es mi padre el responsable del apocalipsis, y vamos a...

\- Y vamos a hablar con su manager y formalizar una queja - completó Mista.

Jonathan miró de arriba a abajo a Giorno.

\- Muchacho… ¿Tu padre es Dio Brando?

\- No. Bueno, más bien, no lo sé. Nunca lo conocí y lo único que tengo de él es una fotografía erótica. Firmada. Pero no entiendo la letra.

\- En ese caso, dudo que se trate de Dio - dijo Jonathan con una sonrisa aliviada -. Fue criado en una casa cristiana.

\- No, definitivamente se trata de él - murmuró Speedwagon.

\- ¿Qué? Robert, lo único decente de Dio son sus modales y su decoro. Es lo que nos enorgullecemos de haberle enseñado. ¿En qué te basas para hacer semejantes acusaciones? - dijo Jonathan, manteniendo un tono de voz suave.

\- Al igual que él yo vengo de la calle. Y en aquella época coincidíamos en… Ciertos ambientes. Confía en mí cuando digo que es algo muy típico de Dio el dejar una foto de contenido… Sexual… Como recuerdo de la velada.

\- ¿Cómo sabes si esa información es veraz? La gente sin código de honor es proclive a mentir.

\- Conozco de primera mano a alguien que lo ha experimentado directamente - contestó Speedwagon mirándose la punta de los pies.

\- Aunque ese fuera el caso…

\- Soy yo, Jonathan - Robert enterró la cabeza entre sus manos para evitar la mirada de su amigo -. Siento no habértelo dicho antes. Fue una experiencia muy extraña que no me gustaría recordar y menos en tu presencia.

\- No te preocupes, Robert, entiendo tus motivos.

El señor Joestar le acarició la cabeza y sonrió.

\- No, te he ocultado algo de vital importancia - se lamentó Speedwagon -. Te lo oculté al conocerte y durante el viaje a la India.

Jonathan amplió su sonrisa y le agarró la mano con intención de tranquilizarlo.

\- Habría sido un error mencionarlo durante nuestro viaje a la India, ¿no crees? - dijo con una risa llena de inocencia.

Unas chispas saltaron en los ojos de Speedwagon, que se controlaba para no lanzarse sobre Jonathan.

\- ¿No te recuerdan a…? - susurró Giorno.

\- A Bucciarati y a Abbacchio, sí - contestó Fugo -. Parece que todos tienen asuntos sin resolver.

\- ¿Fue en India donde aprendiste esa técnica tan guay que me enseñaste antes? - interrumpió Trish.

\- Así es - dijo el señor Joestar -. Gracias a ella derrotaremos a Dio.


	12. Chapter 12

Unos ladridos despertaron a Abbacchio, que se revolvió perezoso entre las mantas hasta que recordó que no era un perro el que emitía esos sonidos.

Antes de abrir los ojos, decidió recapitular los eventos del día anterior para prepararse mentalmente. Recordaba que había asesinado a una mujer muy extraña que por visicitudes del destino al final no murió. También que esa misma chica había intentado apuñalar a Bruno con una navaja que escondía en la manga de la blusa. El instinto protector de Abbacchio lo había hecho arrojarse instintivamente sobre ella, logrando inmovilizarla a cambio de una herida bastante fea en el hombro. El estruendo de los disparos y los gritos atrajeron a un hombre y su mascota que como cada mañana daban un paseo por el vecindario.

Cada día el doctor Cioccolatta, nada más despertarse, le servía un bol de comida a su preciado animal de compañía, que saltaba a su alrededor entusiasmado por verlo e intentaba lamerle las manos y la cara. Cioccolatta intentaba calmarlo con un par de caricias antes de desayunar él mismo y prepararse para salir. No necesitaba ponerle un arnés a su perro ya que este era muy obediente y lo quería demasiado como para alejarse de él más de un par de metros.

Salían al jardín, levantaban los blindajes de acero a prueba de zombies y daban un paseo sin preocuparse por los infectados, que no abundaban en el área dado que el doctor ya los había utilizado a todos. Más que dar un paseo libre de preocupaciones y de zombies, Cioccolatta ansiaba con encontrarse a alguno de ellos.

Mientras dejaban que sus zapatos se hundieran en la hierba, oyeron unos disparos seguidos de unas voces. Inmediatamente, el médico ordenó a su mascota que los siguiera. Ambos se escondieron en unos arbustos cercanos y esperaron a que Abbacchio tuviese controlada la situación.

Secco placó al policía con un ladrido y sentó su enorme culo en la herida de Abbacchio, causándole el suficiente dolor como para que no pudiera reaccionar durante unos segundos. Cioccolatta aprovechó ese precioso tiempo para preparar la droga que tantas veces había usado con humanos, pero que funcionaba igual de bien con los infectados.

Tomó el pañuelo de tela y se abalanzó sobre Bucciarati, tapando sus vías respiratorias con precisión experta y provocando que su víctima se desmayase en menos de un segundo. Se agachó sobre Abbacchio y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de repetir el procedimiento.

Rió como un maníaco, inmensamente feliz por haber encontrado a otros humanos. Al fin y al cabo, jugar con zombies no era tan divertido, y haberse topado con Bucciarati de todas las personas posibles despertaba algo primitivo en él. Siempre había sentido excitación por romper el tabú con un compañero de oficio.

Secco interrumpió sus pensamientos con un gimoteo y Cioccolatta recordó que todo eso era posible gracias a su querida mascota.

\- No creas que me he olvidado de tu recompensa, Secco. Has hecho un magnífico trabajo.

Se sacó del bolsillo unos terrones de azúcar y los lanzó al aire. El hombre vestido de cuero saltó abriendo mucho la boca y los tragó sin masticar.

\- Pero no creas que esto es todo… Hemos capturado a Bruno Bucciarati. ¡Bruno Bucciarati! Me has hecho muy feliz.

Secco se arrastró por el suelo alrededor de Cioccolatta.

\- ¿Me vas a dar otro terrón? - preguntó, a punto de llorar de la emoción.

\- Mejor todavía.

\- ¿Me vas a vaciar el tarro de azúcar en la boca mientras me rascas la barriga? - gimió.

\- Es Bucciarati, no el presidente de los putos Estados Unidos. Aprende tu sitio, Secco.

\- Perdón, amo.

Cioccolatta se metió un par de terrones en la boca y empezó a masticar.

\- Iba a darte dos terrones, no uno - dijo con la boca llena -. Pero tu comportamiento me ha hecho replantearme las cosas.

\- Por favor - suplicó Secco, agarrándole la pierna de los pantalones -, por favor…

\- Demasiado tarde, ya están dentro de mi boca. ¿Ves?

El médico se agachó hasta estar a su altura y sacó la lengua para que pudiera ver los bloques de azúcar a medio deshacer.

\- Pero hoy te has portado muy bien, así que todavía puedes cogerlos - dijo abriendo más la boca.

Secco no fingió una reacción acorde con su estatus social. Se lanzó sobre él y le metió la lengua hasta la garganta, ignorando por completo los azucarillos.

Para estos dos curiosos sujetos, enrollarse sobre dos hombres inconscientes era algo rutinario, pero especial.

Abbacchio intentó mover los brazos y descubrió que estaba atado de pies y manos. Al menos habían tenido la decencia de vendarle la herida del hombro y de no quitarle la ropa. En cuanto intentó girarse los ladridos se intensificaron.

\- ¡Cioccolatta! - gritó una voz.

Unos pasos se acercaron hasta él y Abbacchio decidió que era el momento de abrir los ojos.

La luz tenue de la habitación le facilitó distinguir la figura que se inclinaba sobre él. Tenía el pelo verde y un maquillaje pseudo-artístico del que en otras circunstancias Leone se hubiera reído. Parecía un hombre heterosexual al que le había gustado demasiado la película del Joker.

El médico le retiró la manta teatralmente.

\- Vaya, vaya. Qué tenemos aquí.

\- Un joven y atractivo policía a punto de darte la paliza de tu vida - respondió Abbacchio, todavía algo mareado y sintiendo la garganta seca.

\- Bastardo malcriado.

Cioccolatta se acercó todavía más a su cara y le escupió en la mejilla.

\- No me malinterpretes - dijo, suavizando el tono de voz -. Era un cumplido. Si sigues así para cuando termine la semana, te recompensaré.

Secco soltó un gruñido.

\- No te preocupes, monada - reconfortó Cioccolatta a su mascota, adoptando el tono de voz tontorrón que se suele utilizar con los bebés y los perros -. Tú eres el único en mi vida. Ven aquí a que te rasque la cabecita.

Secco avanzó a cuatro patas hasta donde estaba el doctor, moviendo exageradamente las caderas a cada paso que daba. Cioccolatta le revolvió el pelo y le plantó un beso en la frente.

\- Buen chico, buen chico. No, no te preocupes, mi Secco. Tú eres el único que me entiende. Cuando digo que lo recompensaré me refiero a que le dejaré elegir el método con el que acabaré con su vida en cuanto no me sirva para más.

\- Pero seguimos con el plan original, ¿no? - preguntó Secco mientras intentaba agarrarse a las caderas de Cioccolatta.

\- Por supuesto. Tenemos algo muy especial preparado para ti - dijo, dirigiéndose de nuevo a Abbacchio.

Sacó una pequeña cajita de la bata de laboratorio. Abbacchio intentó llevarse las manos a los bolsillos, pero las ataduras se lo impidieron.

\- Estábamos revisando tu ropa en busca de armas y nos encontramos con esto. No te puedes creer la ilusión que nos hizo. Tanta, que vamos a darte la oportunidad de entregárselo en persona. Y lo grabaremos todo para que quede inmortalizado.

El médico abrió la caja, revelando el bello anillo de plata que guardaba en su interior.

\- Es precioso. Debió haberte costado una fortuna.

\- ¿Dónde está Bucciarati? - exigió saber Abbacchio.

\- No te preocupes, él no sabe nada todavía. Es una sorpresa. Tranquilo. Seguro que dice que sí. Lo malo es que probablemente se le caiga el anillo. Solemos empezar por los dedos.

\- Me importa una mierda. ¿Te crees que me interesa oír cómo te la cascas? Dime dónde está Bucciarati.

\- Veo que no vas a entrar en razón hasta que te lo diga. Qué romántico. Está en una habitación cercana. Ya sabes que los novios no pueden verse el día anterior a la boda.

Abbacchio gruñó. Secco también gruñó. Cioccolatta se llevó la mano a los pantalones.

\- ¿Está atado? - dijo Abbacchio rápidamente para intentar no pensar en lo que quiera que Cioccolatta fuese a hacer.

\- ¿Crees que somos tontos? - dijo este mientras se guardaba la caja con el anillo en el bolsillo delantero.

Leone aguantó la respiración.

\- Por supuesto que está atado.

Leone dejó salir el aire en una risa incrédula.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Secco entornando los ojos.

\- Nada.

\- Perfecto - dijo Cioccolatta, agarrándole del pelo -. Entonces vamos ya a la sala de operaciones. Dejaré que pongas de rodillas y todo.

Arrastró a Abbacchio por el suelo, tirando de sus cabellos mientras el policía intentaba estabilizarse y mover las piernas para minimizar el dolor.

Llegaron a una sala gigantesca con varias mesas camilla y una plataforma al fondo que trataba de simular un escenario, cortinas incluidas. Había rastros de sangre por el suelo y algún que otro objeto punzante olvidado por las esquinas.

Secco obligó a Leone a arrodillarse y ató un par de cuerdas alrededor de sus muslos para inmovilizarlo. Cioccolatta le dejó la cajita en la palma de las manos y le deseó buena suerte.

\- Ahora te traigo a tu futuro marido - anunció -. Secco, prepara la cámara y tráeme lo de siempre.

El hombre vestido de cuero abrió la boca para aceptar las órdenes de su amo, pero lo interrumpió un suave carraspeo. Abbacchio y sus captores miraron hacia la plataforma y advirtieron un leve movimiento en la tela que cubría la esquina izquierda del escenario.

Un par de pantalones salieron volando en su dirección y cayeron a los pies de la tarima, seguidos de una chaqueta de traje color café. Abbacchio empezó a ponerse rojo.

\- Cioccolatta, Secco - los llamó una voz entre bambalinas -. Veo que no habéis cambiado. Solo pensáis en una cosa. Menos mal que sé hablar vuestro idioma.

Empezó a sonar una melodía rítmica acompañada del eco de unos violines. Era Toxic de Britney Spears.

\- ¡Secco! - gritó Cioccolatta - ¿Se puede saber de dónde está saliendo la música?

\- No sé… No sé… - repetía su mascota mientras se tiraba con fuerza del pelo.

Baby, can't you see?

Bucciarati salió de entre las cortinas y avanzó hasta el centro del escenario.

Se había despojado de la mayor parte de su ropa, que se amontonaba descuidadamente en la esquina del escenario, de forma que lo único que cubría su cuerpo era un conjunto de lencería de encaje negro. Y el patrón que formaban los finos hilos no alcanzaba a tapar sus pezones. Abbacchio se preguntó qué pasaría si Bucciarati se diese la vuelta.

Bruno empezó a mover las caderas. Primero hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro, arrastrando los pies desnudos por la tarima e invitando a los espectadores a acercarse.

Abbacchio lo había visto ejecutar esa coreografía muchas veces, pero siempre con ropa puesta. El hechizo seductor de Bucciarati lo alcanzaba cada vez que este se dejaba llevar por la música y bailaba con la seguridad y la naturalidad que caracterizaban sus movimientos, haciendo que Abbacchio no pudiese apartar la vista aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Y en este caso, lo hacía.

Como era de esperar, Abbacchio se quedó petrificado. Tenía la boca abierta y sus ojos seguían cada giro de caderas y cada sutil curvatura de su cuerpo. Esto no hizo más que acentuar la sonrisa confiada de Bucciarati.

Too high, can't come down

Losin' my head, spinnin' 'round and 'round

Bruno se agachó poco a poco, abriendo las piernas. Giró la cabeza, sacudió el pelo y deslizó una mano por su espalda. Antes de que Cioccolatta y Secco pudiesen reaccionar, y definitivamente mucho antes de que Abbacchio pudiera percibir cualquier cosa que no fuera los ojos de Bruno, Bucciarati descubrió una pequeña navaja y se la lanzó a Cioccolatta.

El filo se enterró en el abdomen del médico y este soltó un aullido. Secco corrió a socorrerlo, gritando su nombre con la voz tintada de pánico. Bucciarati se limitó a lanzar un segundo cuchillo a su espalda. Secco se desplomó.

I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?

Bucciarati bajó lentamente del escenario.

And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic

Pisó fuertemente la cuerda entre las rodillas de Abbacchio y le desató las manos. Leone cerró los puños y permaneció en su sitio, mirando al vacío mientras Bucciarati utilizaba la soga para inmovilizar a sus captores. Abbacchio oyó dos golpes secos, uno detrás de otro, y Cioccolatta y Secco dejaron de quejarse.

Pero Abbacchio todavía no era capaz de procesar nada. Mil ideas pasaban por su cabeza.

\- Leone - Bruno se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro -. Ya está. Puedes levantarte.

Abbacchio elevó una rodilla y apoyó el pie en el suelo. No sé levantó.

Bruno lo observó interrogante durante unos segundos. Por la cabeza de Abbacchio pasaron todos los escenarios posibles, y el policía sintió una agitación similar a la que experimentaría si se cayese de una octava planta.

Apretó aún más los puños y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

\- Gracias - murmuró mientras se ponía en pie.

\- No tienes por qué darlas. Por ti haría esto las veces que hiciese falta.

\- Hmmm - Abbacchio sonrió y miró a su compañero a los ojos, volviendo por fin al mundo que lo rodeaba -. O sea, que si yo te lo pidiese no te importaría repetir ese baile.

\- No. Pero creo que hay otros bailes más interesantes para hacerte - Bucciarati se mordió la lengua y sonrió -. Creo que es hora de volver con los chicos, estoy muy preocupado por ellos.

\- Tienes razón.

Abbacchio acarició la cajita con el anillo. No era el momento. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos y pretendía que se tomase en serio una pedida de matrimonio. Si lo hiciera, se reiría. Como había ocurrido con todos los flirteos amistosos que habían llenado sus vidas los últimos años. Eran una broma abierta a la interpretación, y no podía permitir que ocurriera lo mismo con la pedida. Sería su última oportunidad.

Salvo que a Abbacchio le daba igual el matrimonio. Siempre lo había considerado una atadura innecesaria y vacía de significado más que el tradicional de pertenencia. De hecho, aborrecía lo que representaba el matrimonio. Nunca quiso casarse.

La pedida era una demostración desesperada de todo lo que Bruno significaba para él, un gesto de amor de carácter universal imposible de malinterpretar. Pero para eso no necesitaba un anillo.

Abbacchio agarró las mejillas de Bucciarati y besó la comisura de sus labios con timidez. Una broma abierta a la interpretación.

\- Leone… ¿Es otra burla de las tuyas? - susurró Bucciarati, entornando las cejas.

\- No - Abbacchio tragó saliva -. Bruno, te amo.

Bucciarati tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Se acercó más a Abbacchio y cerró los ojos anticipando el momento en que sus labios se volviesen a encontrar. Saboreó la suavidad de Abbacchio durante unos segundos antes de separarse.

\- Bien. Porque no sabría qué hacer si fuese una broma.


	13. Chapter 13

A pesar de ser sábado por la mañana, la iglesia se encontraba casi desierta. Tan solo las personas de edad más avanzada y algunas amas de casa sin más cosas que hacer se molestaban en ir otro día que no fuese el domingo, cuando todas las butacas se llenaban de familias vestidas con sus mejores galas. Importantes hombres de negocios, tan ricos como conservadores, se sentaban a conversar entre sí mientras sus esposas vigilaban atentamente a los niños en un cuadro que parecía sacado del siglo XXVI. Y es que las mentalidades de los residentes de este barrio no parecían haber cambiado en los últimos cien años; estos habían empleado toda su energía en tolerar al nuevo párroco, que tenía la piel oscura.

Un individuo ataviado con un elegante abrigo de plumas entró por la puerta y las dos mujeres ancianas que ocupaban las butacas del fondo empezaron a cuchichear. Sin duda se trataba del chico adoptado por los Joestar. Sí, aquel tan atractivo y que tan dócilmente había aceptado las enseñanzas de sus salvadores y la fe cristiana. Solía pasar a menudo por la iglesia. Siempre se dirigía directamente al confesionario, parecía tener muchos pecados que expiar de su vida anterior.

Dio se agachó ligeramente sobre la cabina. Nunca se arrodillaba. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa seductora que el padre Pucci reconoció al instante.

\- Dio – suspiró -. No esperaba verte hoy aquí.

Por eso he venido. Pensé que después de ayer merecías saber algo más sobre mí antes de llevar a cabo nuestro magnífico plan.

Pucci abrió un poco los ojos.

\- ¿Algo más… Que el resto de tus feligreses?

Dio dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

\- Pucci, el destino tiene algo muy importante preparado para ti. Hay mucho más en tus actos que la simple fe o un miedo inconsciente; tienes tu propio campo de gravedad. Puedes hacer que el resto de mortales giren a tu alrededor con sus vidas vacías y atraerlos con el poder que se te ha otorgado.

\- Esa descripción coincide más contigo.

\- Somos lo mismo, aunque te niegues a verlo. Mi camino no existiría si no se cruzase con el tuyo; te necesito tanto como tú a mí.

Pucci se estremeció. Pensó que si Dio pronunciaba esas palabras suficientes veces, se volverían realidad.

\- Tú eres el Dios al que tanto he aspirado.

Dio sonrió complacido.

\- Lo eres porque puedes ver más allá – continuó Pucci -. Porque eliges la perfección de la especie humana antes que lo terrenal. Solo aquellos que han estado en el cielo pueden asegurar conocer la verdad absoluta.

\- Si me dejas pasar, puedo enviarte allí en menos de tres minutos – ronroneó Dio contra las rejas.

\- Eres Dios porque tienes la verdad a pesar de que te sea imposible conocerla, y porque eres más humano que cualquier otro sin ser humano.

\- Pucci, nunca fui humano. Mi vida empezó cuando aquella muchacha me mordió en un callejón oscuro de Ogre Street.

\- ¿Fue entonces cuando lo viste todo con claridad? ¿Cuando se te reveló lo era necesario para limpiar el mundo de pecado?

\- No, no pude alcanzar la verdad hasta que te conocí – admitió Dio.

\- Por cierto, hace un par de días el señor Speedwagon se pasó por aquí – dijo Pucci, cambiando de tema otra vez para evitar que la conversación entrase en terreno peligroso, pero apreciando las palabras de Dio.

\- ¿Vino a confesarse?

\- Sí. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por la muerte de Erina. Hace más de un año desde el incidente, pero no es capaz de dormir tranquilo sabiendo que podría haberla salvado.

Dio no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Afortunadamente, las dos ancianas ya se habían marchado.

\- Pensaba que el incendio había sido un accidente… Pero era yo, Dio, intentando deshacerme de los tres para evitar que se entrometieran en la creación del nuevo mundo. Déjame adivinar. Speedwagon estaba demasiado ocupado preocupándose por Jonathan como para pensar en otra cosa.

\- Así es – sonrió Pucci, reconociendo la agudeza de su amigo -. Ahora carga con una doble culpa.

Dio hizo una mueca.

\- Qué innecesario.

\- No te preocupes, pronto lo liberaremos. Y nosotros también seremos libres.

Pucci echó un vistazo a la sala.

\- Creo que es hora de cerrar la capilla.

Dio comprobó su reloj de bolsillo. Todavía era temprano. Sonrió para sí.

\- ¿Sabías que iba a marcharme?

\- Lo suponía – dijo Pucci mientras salía de la cabina con la llave en la mano -. Para que el plan resulte efectivo necesitas tener esbirros repartidos por todo el mundo.

\- ¿Podrás esperar?

Pucci asintió.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que te llevará? – cerró la puerta y dejó la mano sobre el pomo, evitando darse la vuelta.

\- Un par de años, como mínimo. Tendré que usar la intimidación y aprovecharme de esa mezcla entre miedo y admiración que tienen los humanos por los vampiros. No te preocupes, no me olvidaré de ti.

Puso su mano sobre la de Pucci con delicadeza y le acarició el cuello con dedos congelados.

\- La nueva era está cerca. Es necesario acabar con la raza humana para limpiar el mundo, y está en mis manos el poder para conseguirlo. Aunque esta noche preferiría tener otra cosa entre las manos.

Deslizó sus yemas por las mejillas de Pucci hasta llegar a su labio inferior, que acarició suavemente con el pulgar. Pucci giró la cabeza e hizo contacto visual con Dio mientras abría ligeramente la boca.

\- Volveré a por ti y nos convertiremos en los amos del nuevo mundo que tanto has deseado, Pucci. Cerremos este acuerdo con un pacto de ADN. Tú decides qué clase de fluido quieres intercambiar.

Pucci volvió a girar la cabeza y se santiguó.


	14. Chapter 14

Bucciarati y Abbacchio decidieron actuar de forma responsable y no comerse la boca sobre dos hombres inconscientes vestidos como trabajadores de una mazmorra sexual. Utilizaron dos de las correas de Secco para limitar su movimiento cuando despertasen y fueron a investigar el resto del edificio. El plan de Bruno consistía en terminar con aquello que los había llevado hasta ahí, volver a por los niños, llevarlos hasta un lugar seguro, empotrar a Leone hasta que se olvidase de su propio nombre y si sobraba tiempo ir hasta la mansión de los Joestar para acabar con el padre de Giorno.

\- Mi Doppio. Mi precioso y adorable Doppio. Mi queridísimo Doppio. Mi crujiente Doppio. Mi Doppio extra grande con doble de patatas fritas.

\- Jefe, estoy aquí - se quejó Doppio desde debajo de la mesa de café.

\- Perfecto, entonces no necesitas moverte. Tengo una misión de extrema importancia para ti – dijo Diavolo acomodándose en el sofá y abriendo las piernas -. Pásame el mando de la televisión, que se me cayó antes al suelo.

Doppio alargó el brazo hasta alcanzar la forma negra que se escondía entre los pliegues de la alfombra.

\- Está... Pringoso.

\- ¡Doppio, no! - gritó Diavolo, incorporándose -. Eso no es el mando, sino uno de los juguetes del perro. Dime que no tienes ninguna herida abierta en las manos, oh, mi amado Doppio...

\- No, jefe. Ya me has hecho dos revisiones completas hoy para asegurarte. Pero no entiendo qué hace esto aquí. Se supone que Secco no tiene permitido subir al piso de arriba.

\- Oh, Doppio. Mi dulce e inocente Doppio. A veces un hombre debe seguir sus instintos primitivos e introducirse un objeto de silicona por el recto.

Doppio asintió gravemente y siguió buscando el mando. Cuando lo encontró, irguió la cabeza y se lo entregó a Diavolo.

\- Gracias, Doppio, te debo mi vida – dijo este mientras se limpiaba los dedos llenos de restos de Doritos en sus muslos desnudos.

\- De nada, jefe – contestó Doppio lleno de orgullo.

\- Admira mi intelecto, Doppio. Mi amor por ti hace que se me ocurran las ideas más espectaculares para facilitarte el trabajo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, jefe? - preguntó Doppio sin comprender, pero ya a punto de echarse a llorar ante la idea de que Diavolo hubiera hecho algo pensando en él.

\- No tienes ropa que lavar si no me pongo ropa, mi Doppio a la carbonara.

Su secretario se había dado cuenta de eso hacía mucho. Pero prefería que Diavolo no se cuestionase qué hacía debajo de la mesa.

\- Sin duda alguna tu mejor ocurrencia hasta la fecha, jefe - respondió mientras un leve rubor subía por sus mejillas.

\- Y tú eres el único hombre con vida para apreciarlo. Exterminar a la raza humana valdría la pena solo por convertir este mundo en nuestro paraíso, mi pequeño Doppio.

\- Simplemente estando contigo ya me siento en el paraíso, jefe.

\- Gracias, mi perrísimo Doppio, pero no podrías estar más equivocado. El mundo está lleno de hombres envidiosos, hombres que matarían por estar donde yo ahora mismo.

Doppio le dio la razón y empezó a arrastrarse hasta el centro de la habitación. El olor a comida basura y fluidos corporales empezaba a ser insoportable y necesitaba salir durante unos minutos para despejarse. Diavolo no se había duchado desde que empezó el apocalipsis; habían cortado los suministros de agua y se negaba a bañarse en una tina en el jardín por miedo a que alguien le viese la cara. Permanecía encerrado en su habitación comiendo Cheetos y tirándole los tejos a Doppio. En resumen, nada había cambiado desde su época en el local de juego.

Doppio aspiró el aire del pasillo. Su cabeza solo podía pensar en meterse bajo un chorro de agua caliente para quitarse la suciedad de la piel, pero la zona de su bajo vientre insistía en volver a entrar en la sala y limpiarle los restos de comida a Diavolo a lametazos. Decidió que eso último no era muy profesional y se dirigió al baño.

Giró la esquina del pasillo y vio a un hombre en ropa interior de encaje y a otro con la camisa abierta. Se disculpó instintivamente, pensando que había interrumpido algo privado, hasta que se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.

\- ¡Bucciarati! - Doppio dio un par de saltos en el sitio, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar, y finalmente decidió estrujar a Bruno en un abrazo entusiasta – No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés bien.

Le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y siguió sujetándolo entre sus brazos, ignorando por completo la falta de ropa sobre el cuerpo de Bucciarati.

Siempre se habían llevado muy bien a pesar de que sus tareas nunca coincidían. De hecho, Bruno lo consideraba su persona favorita de todas las que trabajaban en el local. Se dedicaba al crimen organizado y su estabilidad mental era cuestionable, pero no era un mal chico.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Hola, Doppio. Yo también estoy feliz de verte. Me encantaría hablar largo y tendido sobre lo mucho que te he echado de menos una vez haya tenido unas palabras con tu jefe.

\- ¡Genial! Seguro que le hace mucha ilusión que os refugiéis con nosotros. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero le encanta estar rodeado de gente homosexual.

\- Ya, bueno - resopló Abbaccio -. Necesitamos hablar a solas con él durante aproximadamente veinte minutos, así que si pudieras utilizar ese tiempo para alejarte de la habitación e ir a buscar un par de bolsas de basura nos harías un gran favor. Bueno, igual nos lleva media hora teniendo en cuenta que nunca he matado a nadie.

Bruno le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención.

\- Ah, cierto - rió Abbaccio -, Bucciarati. Danos diez minutos.

Doppio comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños con su boca.

\- Tururururu - canturreó mientras ponía los ojos bizcos y dejaba caer los hombros -. Oh, vaya. Turururururu. Voy a tener que cogerlo, chicos. Turururururu. Creo que son los proveedores de las máquinas tragaperras. Prometieron venir a arreglarlas esta semana.

\- Estamos en medio de un apocalipsis zombie.

Doppio le dirigió una mirada confusa. Acto seguido, se quitó el zapato izquierdo y se lo pegó a la oreja.

\- ¿Diga?

Abbacchio le agarró la manga de la camiseta temiendo que pudiera echarse a correr.

\- Leone – lo tranquilizó Bucciarati.

Bruno dio un paso hacia delante y volvió a poner sus manos sobre los brazos de Doppio.

\- ¿No te gustaría ser libre? - le preguntó.

\- ¿Libre de qué? Ya soy libre. El jefe me deja comprar todas las figuritas de Hatsune Miku que quiera. No podría pedir nada mejor.

\- Pero, ¿de verdad quieres hacerle la colada a un hombre adulto toda tu vida?

\- No... - murmuró Doppio con una sonrisa boba y las mejillas coloradas.

\- Ven con nosotros. Nos ocuparemos de él y...

\- Espera, Bruno – lo cortó Abbaccio – no estarás pensando en adoptar a un hombre de 33 años, ¿verdad? Te recuerdo que ya tenemos tres hijos. Cinco si contamos a Trish y al crío que has recogido viniendo hacia aquí.

\- Leone, es superior a mí.

\- ¿Trish está contigo? - preguntó Doppio con voz temblorosa.

\- Sí. Está con nosotros y está a salvo. De momento. Si queremos asegurarnos vamos a tener que hablar a solas con Diavolo.

\- Diavolo nunca le haría daño. Es su hija.

\- La dejó a su suerte en el local infestado de zombies.

Doppio se mordió el labio.

\- Está más segura rodeada de zombies que con Diavolo.

\- Entonces me das la razón.

\- No. Bueno – Doppio cerró los ojos -. No veo qué soluciona el matarlo.

\- Sabemos que está implicado en el apocalipsis. O bien que este forma parte de sus intereses.

\- Lleva la última semana encerrado en su habitación sin hacer nada más que comer comida basura y masturbarse – Doppoo estaba empezando a perder los papeles -. No supone ninguna amenaza. Por favor.

\- ¿No quieres dejar de ser un esclavo? Ven con nosotros y con Trish.

\- No. Tengo que quedarme con él. Ese es el sentido de mi vida.

\- ¿Y Trish? – insistió Bucciarati – Hazlo por ella.

Doppio miró al suelo.

\- Hay muchas cosas que podría haber hecho por ella, pero ahora es demasiado tarde. Solo tú puedes curarla para que sea feliz, Bucciarati.

\- No tienes la culpa de nada – le aseguró Bruno -. Cualquier secuela que pueda tener es culpa de su padre.

\- Yo soy su padre.

El pasillo quedó en silencio y Doppio soltó un suspiro.

\- Éramos jóvenes e inexpertos. No podíamos ni sabíamos hacernos cargo de una niña pequeña, y el negocio de Diavolo era tan peligroso…

\- Entonces, ¿el padre eres tú y Diavolo es su…? – preguntó Abbacchio, algo perdido.

\- Padre.

\- La gente trans existe, Leone – dijo Bucciarati.

\- Y es muy válida – añadió rápidamente Abbacchio.

\- Ojalá las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes – se lamentó Doppio.

\- Puedes cambiarlas ahora – sugirió Bruno.

\- No. Mi vida está junto al hombre que se está masturbando en la habitación contigua. Bucciarati, ya sabes lo mucho que significa para mí.

\- No puedo dejarlo así, Doppio. Hay demasiado en juego.

\- Confía en mí. Lo vigilaré las veinticuatro horas del día y lo mantendré a raya si intenta cualquier tontería. Te llamaré cada sábado simplemente para hablarte de los capítulos de La Rosa de Guadalupe que ha visto esta semana porque no tiene más que hacer y sus días del crimen organizado se acabaron. ¿Por favor?

Bucciarati no podía simplemente decir que no. Doppio era muy mono.


	15. Chapter 15

Fue a Giorno a quien se le ocurrió la idea. No era que Mista o Narancia no tuvieran las suficientes luces, o que Jonathan y Speedwagon no fueran buenos estrategas. Simplemente Giorno lo pensó primero.

Como Dio no sabía de la existencia de Giorno pero sí esperaba la llegada de Jonathan y Speedwagon, estos dos entrarían por la puerta principal haciendo todo el ruido posible y se enfrentarían directamente a su enemigo mortal. Mientras tanto, Giorno y los demás aprovecharían la distracción para infiltrarse por una de las muchas puertas traseras y recorrer los pasadizos reservados para el servicio y que Jonathan conocía como la palma de su mano gracias a las largas tardes que había pasado explorándolos cuando era niño.

La mansión había sido construida hacía más de 350 años por uno de sus muchos antepasados con nombre de Jojo que había decidido que los pasadizos secretos y las salas ocultas eran una buena idea. Y lo eran en términos de estética, pero limpiarlas suponía un gran problema para los empleados de la casa.

Jonathan se paró frente a la verja con porte orgulloso y exigió a gritos la atención de los sirvientes mientras los chicos se colaron por la buhardilla cercana al incinerador. Recorrieron unos pasillos polvorientos y descuidados siguiendo el mapa que Jojo les había dibujado hasta llegar a la falsa pared que daba a la antigua habitación de Dio. Una vez allí, debían ocultarse y esperar al momento oportuno para intervenir.

Por desgracia, desde aquellos corredores podía escucharse todo lo que sucedía en las salas contiguas.

\- Pucci – llamó una voz grave, segura de sí misma.

\- Dime, Dio.

\- Me parece oportuno hacerte saber que eres mi mundo.

\- Te he demostrado más de una vez que yo siento lo mismo.

\- Lo sé. Pero... No sé si recuerdas el objetivo que pretendo alcanzar extendiendo el virus zombie.

\- Por supuesto, sería imposible olvidarlo. Limpiar la tierra de pecado e iniciar una nueva era con…

\- No, Pucci – Dio suspiró exasperado -. Bueno, estás en lo cierto, pero yo me refería a la dominación mundial. Ese es mi objetivo a largo plazo. Y también lo es esta noche. Ponte de rodillas.

Mista miró a Giorno.

\- Tío, tu padre es gay – se burló.

\- Tu padre sí que es gay – respondió Giorno, intentando aguantar la risa.

\- Mi padre no es gay – comentó Trish.

\- Nunca digas nunca.

\- Amo Dio – dijo una tercera voz desde otra estancia -, dos hombres están en la puerta de la mansión esperando. Dicen que tienen asuntos pendientes con usted.

\- Llévalos hasta las mazmorras y enséñales dónde pueden dejar la ropa. Me ocuparé de ellos más tarde… Si todavía me quedan energías – susurró esto último y acarició el pelo de Pucci, atrayendo al cura hacia sí y besándolo apasionadamente.

\- No sé si esa es la razón por la que vinieron hasta aquí… – dudó la voz – Parecen bastante enfadados.

Dio se separó haciendo una mueca.

\- ¿Quiénes se creen ellos para exigir que yo, Dio, adopte una posición dominante en la que se me exija involucrarme activamente en la corrección del comportamiento de unos mocosos? Pucci, tráeme mi látigo rosa.

El párroco suspiró.

\- No te preocupes, tesoro – murmuró Dio -. Tú y yo tenemos toda la eternidad por delante.

Pucci se ajustó el hábito que se negaba a cambiar por ropa de diario y que tanto excitaba a Dio y bajó con él hasta el recibidor.

\- ¡Diooooo! – exclamó Jonathan entrando por la puerta dramáticamente.

El vampiro soltó una risa incrédula.

\- ¡Jojo!

\- ¡¿Cómo osas destruir este mundo y arrebatar las vidas y sueños de personas inocentes?! ¡¿Y cómo osas hacerme esperar durante veinte minutos en la puerta de mi propia casa?!

\- Puedes pasar, Speedwagon – dijo Pucci educadamente -. No te vamos a comer.

\- Habla por ti – murmuró Dio.

Speedwagon dio las gracias en voz baja y compartió una sonrisa con Pucci.

\- Sé que estabas aquí esperando a que apareciésemos para frustrar tus planes, Dio – siguió gritando Jonathan -. Al fin y al cabo, soy el único que puede dar la talla como tu rival.

\- Qué pretencioso por tu parte, Jojo. Ni siquiera te creía con vida, después de haber desaparecido en la India durante más de cien años.

\- ¿Y dejar que te salieses con la tuya? ¡Nunca! He estado entrenando para vencerte, Dio. En un par de minutos me estarás pidiendo clemencia.

\- Lo único que te voy a pedir es la marca de crema antiarrugas que usas, Jojo. Porque tenemos la misma edad y no parece que superes los veinte años.

\- ¡Sé lo que intentas! - exclamó Jonathan, afligido – Adularme haciéndome creer que todavía queda algo de humanidad dentro de ti para que baje la guardia y puedas aprovecharte de mi única debilidad.

\- ¿Qué tal el viaje a la India, entonces? - preguntó Pucci a Speedwagon.

\- Muy bien, la verdad. Tanto al señor Joestar como a mí nos venía muy bien un descanso de todo ese drama con los vampiros y la muerte inesperada de familiares cercanos.

\- Cada uno lidia con el duelo de una forma distinta. Y unas vacaciones siempre vienen bien.

\- Jojo, no necesito utilizar técnicas sucias para reducirte a cenizas - rió Dio -. Mi preocupación por tu bienestar es genuina dado que superas los cien años de edad.

\- Es el Hamon - explicó Jonathan hinchando el pecho -. Una técnica que aprendí durante mi estancia en la India. Además de permitirme manejar la energía necesaria para destruir a un vampiro de un puñetazo, mejora mi salud y me hace parecer más joven.

\- Entonces, he de suponer que Speedwagon también domina dicha técnica.

\- Oh, no – dijo Robert, colorado -. Yo no logré ni siquiera controlar una gota de agua. Me dediqué a informarme sobre la situación en la mansión y a dar largos paseos por la playa.

\- También hay batallas espirituales, Speedwagon – dijo Pucci -. Que tus luchas no hayan sido físicas no significa que no hayan sido difíciles para ti. Cada uno debe seguir un camino diferente.

\- ¿Entonces qué, aprendió Hamon por ciencia infusa? - Dio sonrió - O acaso le inyectaste tu energía vital directamente por el...

\- ¡Dio! - exclamó Jonathan abochornado.

\- ¿Qué? Es completamente normal que ocurran cosas cuando dos hombres emprenden un viaje a solas para encontrarse a sí mismos. De hecho, me extrañaría que no hubiese pasado antes con Erina. Seguro que más de una vez llamasteis a Speedwagon para que mirara mientras teníais relaciones.

Jonathan se giró hacia Speedwagon, que se puso rojo como un tomate e intentó taparse la cara.

\- ¡Robert, no hace falta que contestes! - exclamó Jojo.

\- Demasiado tarde – se regocijó Dio -. Puedo leer sus kinks como si tuviera el historial de búsqueda impreso en la cara.

\- Dio, dejemos el pasado en el pasado - suspiró Pucci.

\- Cierto. Aunque los gustos sexuales de Speedwagon dan para interesantes conversaciones.

Dio estaba abusando de la naturaleza amable de su invitado, que comenzaba a molestarse.

\- Tú también eras foco de muchos rumores – dijo Robert -. Y quién diría que juntando a dos de los hombres más depravados de Ogre Street poco llegaría a pasar. Tuve que llevar cuello alto durante la semana posterior para tapar las marcas de tus dientes, pero podía ponerme de pie perfectamente y levantar objetos de peso, y eso no habla precisamente en tu favor, Dio.

El vampiro abrió mucho los ojos en una expresión de puro terror. Speedwagon rió satisfecho y se giró para chocarle la mano a Jonathan.

\- Necesito sentarme - gimió Dio, y Pucci lo llevó hasta el comedor.

\- ¡Genial, Robert! - gritó Jonathan mientras los seguía - Al final no va hacer falta utilizar el Hamon, tan solo con tus agudos insultos puedes destruir su honor y dejarlo en la miseria.

\- Jojo, ¿cómo puedes ser tan inteligente y al mismo tiempo tan tonto? - se preguntó Dio.

\- Yo todavía estoy pendiente de ver las muestras de inteligencia, pero lo que tú digas, amor – dijo Pucci mientras le acariciaba la mano -. ¿Estás afligido porque convertiste accidentalmente a tus enemigos mortales en vampiros o porque acabas de confirmar que Jonathan y tú habéis tenido sexo con la misma persona?

\- Lo primero. Pero aprecio tu intento de hacerme reír.

Jonathan soltó un grito.

\- ¡No puedo creer que seas tan ruin como para intentar confundirnos de esta manera! Todavía no sé lo que intentas, pero descifraré tus planes y los desbarataré en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

\- Jojo, tienes ciento cincuenta y dos años. No me puedo creer que en ningún momento de tu vida te hayas hecho preguntas.

\- Pero puedo salir de día sin desintegrarme - protestó Jonathan -, y el ajo no me sienta mal.

\- Eso son todo prejuicios. ¿Crees que si los crucifijos me abrasasen la piel, yo me estaría...? – dejó la frase en el aire y señaló a Pucci con la mirada.

\- Sí - contestó Speedwagon.

\- Tiene razón - susurró Dio en el oído del párroco.

\- Esto no cambia nada - intentó convencerse Jonathan -. He tratado de llevar a Dio por el buen camino incontables veces y nunca ha demostrado tener un ápice de bondad en su corazón. Es irredimible.

\- No puedo negar que el poder y satisfacción personal que me proporciona el ser el responsable del fin de la raza humana es... Abrumador, y una razón de peso para haberlo llevado a cabo. Pero todo ha sido por el bien del universo. Los humanos son seres egoístas y crueles que no dudan en deshacerse del más débil en cuanto tienen la oportunidad. Tú no podrías saberlo porque creciste entre algodones, Jojo.

\- La necesidad cambia a la gente y les obliga a hacer cosas que en circunstancias normales no harían.

\- La necesidad no es una excusa para ser mala persona.

Jonathan frunció el ceño, confuso. Era la primera vez que estaba de acuerdo en algo con Dio.

\- Y, si tan poderoso eres, ¿por qué no utilizas tu influencia para ayudar a los demás? - preguntó.

\- Oh, estoy haciendo algo mucho mejor. Estoy haciendo que se ayuden a sí mismos. Y al mismo tiempo erradicando todo rastro de maldad en este mundo.

\- Estás demente – Jojo sacudió la cabeza -. ¿No te das cuenta de que la persona más vil eres tú mismo?

\- Eso es subjetivo. No he herido físicamente a nadie, solo me encargué del proceso de transformación. Denúnciame - Dio soltó una carcajada -. Me sé la ley, cielo.

\- ¿Puede hacer eso? - se preguntó Jonathan en voz baja antes de seguir discutiendo con Dio.

Speedwagon dejó caer una navaja de mano sobre la mesa.

\- Parece que va para largo - comentó.

\- Sí, van a estar entretenidos un rato – dijo Pucci -. Deja que te guarde eso. También puedes darme tu abrigo. ¿Te apetece un té?

\- Sí, muchas gracias, Pucci. Jojo no paraba de quejarse de camino a la mansión, pero yo le decía que si estabas tú aquí tampoco podría ser tan malo. Quiero decir, eres un hombre honesto. Y cura. ¿Quién desconfiaría de un cura?

El párroco sonrió para sí. Lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Vamos a aprovechar este momento para registrar la habitación de Dio – dijo Giorno -. Mista, vigila que no venga nadie.

\- ¿Por qué me toca a mí el único trabajo aburrido? - se quejó Guido - ¿Puedo al menos cantarle una serenata a Narancia mientras tanto?

\- No, no puedes.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Se distraería.

\- Si fuera a distraerse, ¿no crees que sería por lo ceñidos que son mis pantalones?

\- Nos distraerías a todos.

\- Giorno, no sabía que te sentías así...

\- Lo dice por tu voz de urraca, no te hagas ilusiones – lo reprendió Fugo mientras les hacía señas para que entrasen en la habitación.

\- Se me ocurre algo más divertido todavía, Mista – dijo Narancia -. Vamos a curiosear en su armario. Pase de modelos.

\- ¡Pase de modelos! - secundó Mista.

Narancia abrió el armario de par en par y empezó a rebuscar.

\- ¡Tiene un estante solo para las plataformas! ¿Y qué es esto? ¿Purpurina?

Tiró de la manilla del primer cajón y se quedó congelado en el sitio.

\- ¿Fugo? ¿Me puedes explicar qué es esto?

\- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con el padre de...? Oh.

Fugo se quedó mirando el contenido del cajón mientras todo rastro de vida se escapaba de sus ojos. Trish se acercó por detrás y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

\- Hey, nosotros teníamos de esos en el local – dijo -. Una habitación llena. Les gustaba coleccionar instrumentos de tortura.

\- No son instrumentos de tortura - balbuceó Fugo.

\- Pero si siempre que los utilizaban se oían gritos de... Oh.

-Oh – estuvo de acuerdo Mista -. No te preocupes, una semana con Abbacchio y no volverás a cometer ese error.

\- No sé qué me perturba más, si la colección de juguetes sexuales o el cajón lleno de crucifijos – dijo Giorno.

\- Puede que los crucifijos sean parte de la colección - Fugo miró al suelo para no tener que responder ante Giorno por las bromas sexuales sobre su padre, pero la atención de su novio estaba en otra parte.

\- Mista, ¿qué te he dicho sobre cantarle a Narancia? - resopló Giorno.

\- Que no lo haga.

\- ¿Entonces por qué lo estás haciendo?

\- Eso no fui yo.

\- ¿Y qué más suena como el chillido de un halcón, a parte de ti cuando intentas cantar?

\- El chillido de un halcón - respondió Mista con los ojos muy abiertos.

Un ave del tamaño de un pollo muy gordo se abalanzó sobre él dispuesto a clavarle las uñas, pero afortunadamente el horrible gorro que llevaba impidió que pudiera despellejarlo en el primer ataque.

\- ¡Haceos bolita! - ordenó Fugo – De nada sirve escapar de uno de los animales más rápidos del planeta que puede llegar a alcanzar la velocidad de 390 kilómetros por hora en vuelo picado.

\- Dios, Fugo... - murmuró Giorno, sintiendo cómo se extendía por su cuerpo una súbita oleada de calor.

\- No os destapéis la cara. Intentad placarlo con...

-¡Mi gorro! - se lamentó Mista mientras el halcón revoloteaba alrededor de su cabeza.

Giorno se acercó sigilosamente por detrás, preparándose para agarrarlo en el aire como si fuera una gallina. En cuanto sus dedos rozaron el plumaje del ave, esta cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y todos quedaron en silencio.

\- ¿Dónde está mi gorro? - preguntó Mista – Necesito recuperar mi gorro. Y mi dignidad.

\- ¿Está... Muerta? - balbuceó Narancia.

Trish se acercó y puso una mano sobre el animal.

\- Está congelada.

\- O sea, que está cadáver.

\- No, literalmente está congelada. Hay una capa de hielo bastante gruesa sobre su piel.

Fugo se lanzó sobre Giorno y lo estrujó entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? - dijo, acariciando con su pelo la mejilla de su pareja.

\- ¿Que no vamos a morir despedazados por un pajarito?

\- Además de eso. Giorno, todo indica a que no eres del todo humano. Primero te muerde un zombie y descubrimos que eres inmune al virus, y ahora manifiestas un poder extraño que te permite controlar el hielo. O el agua. O la temperatura. No tengo muy claro lo que acaba de pasar.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- Sé lo que eres – dijo Narancia solemnemente, agarrándose al brazo de Trish -. La trenza... La homosexualidad latente... Los poderes de hielo... Eres Elsa de Frozen.

\- No es Elsa de Frozen - protestó Fugo.

\- ¿Seguro? - preguntó Trish con una sonrisa - ¿Acaso tienes alguna prueba que demuestre efectivamente que Giorno no es Elsa de Frozen?

\- Giorno, ¿eres Elsa de Frozen? - preguntó Mista anonadado.

\- Dios mío, ¿soy Elsa de Frozen? - gimió Giorno.

Fugo soltó un largo suspiro e intentó desaparecer entre los brazos de Giorno para no tener que seguir lidiando con las estupideces de sus amigos.

\- ¿Y si eres un vampiro? – musitó entre los pliegues de la ropa del otro.

\- ¿Por qué iba a ser un vampiro? Todo apunta a que soy Elsa de Frozen.

Fugo le pellizcó la nariz.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijo Hol Horse en el campo de tiro?

\- No creo que debamos hacer mucho caso a lo que diga Hol Horse… Por ejemplo, no parece que piense que mi padre es atractivo. Y se parece mucho a mí, así que…

\- Pero, por otro lado, no tiene razón para soltar una mentira tan descabellada como que hay un culto de vampiros cristianos intentando exterminar a la raza humana.

\- Igual pretendía confundirnos – dijo Giorno, pensativo.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que acabas de congelar un halcón, la teoría de Fugo tampoco es tan loca – opinó Trish.

\- ¿Qué cojones hacia un halcón en un espacio cerrado? – preguntó Mista al grupo – Las ventanas ni siquiera están abiertas.

\- No recuerdo que Elsa fuese un vampiro… - se quejó Narancia.

\- ¿Cómo voy a ser un vampiro? – Giorno rió, apartando con cuidado uno de los mechones dorados de la frente de Fugo – Nunca he tenido problema en salir de día, ¿no crees que si de verdad fuera un vampiro ya me habría desintegrado hace años?

\- Pero, por otro lado, sí que tienes unos colmillos bastante llamativos – protestó su novio -. Y no sabemos exactamente cómo funciona todo esto. Igual al ser hijo de un vampiro y una humana tus características sobrenaturales se ven debilitadas.

\- En eso tienes razón – admitió Giorno -. Pero sigue pareciéndome demasiado surrealista.

\- Hagamos una demostración, entonces – Fugo se bajó el cuello de la camisa en un gesto decidido -. Muérdeme.

\- No creo que sea buena idea… - dijo Trish instantes antes de que Mista la agarrase por la cintura y la escoltase hasta la puerta de la habitación, con Narancia pisándole los talones.

\- ¡Pasadlo bien! – gritó Guido.

Se oyó un portazo y Fugo se deshizo del agarre de Giorno.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

Giorno sintió que su sangre se congelaba y temió que sus poderes de hielo se hubiesen activado accidentalmente. Había pasado una semana luchando por su vida contra hordas de zombies hambrientos, pero el miedo que había experimentado no podía compararse a la sensación de vértigo que le provocaron esas tres palabras. Se maldijo por ser tan vulnerable y contestó con la garganta seca:

\- Dime.

\- Tenemos que hablar larga y detenidamente sobre nuestro futuro juntos – Fugo se sentó en el suelo e invitó a Giorno a hacer lo mismo -. Dejar que me muerdas sin tener ni la más remota idea de las consecuencias me parece un riesgo innecesario. No me malinterpretes, estoy deseando tomar todo tipo de riesgos innecesarios contigo. Pero del tipo que se pueden solucionar con un beso o unas palabras de cariño. Siento que este riesgo podría poner en peligro nuestra relación si no lo sopesamos bien. Y eso es lo único que no quiero perder. No te conozco desde hace mucho, y aún así me has demostrado que puedo confiar plenamente en ti y… Perdón si me paso de intenso. Pero nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, Giorno. Tan perfecto y tan humano. Te admiro tanto y a la vez quiero cuidarte y aliviar todos tus males. Por eso mismo, por mucho que te seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno, necesitamos saber antes cómo funciona la transformación. No querría que accidentalmente me matases y tuviese que dejarte solo.

Fugo habló sin tomar aire, como si tuviese prisa por sacarse las palabras de encima lo más rápido posible.

\- Fugo, no tengo la intención de morderte todavía – dijo Giorno con suavidad -. No hasta que me demuestres que eso es lo que de verdad deseas. Y lo mismo se aplica al resto de nuestra relación. A veces creemos que somos felices solo complaciendo a los demás, pero es una mentira que nos repetimos una y otra vez con la esperanza de que se convierta en realidad. La verdad está en las cosas que compartimos. Yo te quiero a ti, y tú me quieres a mí… – de repente, Giorno se puso rojo y tuvo que hacer una pausa – Hipotéticamente hablando. Todo lo demás debe nacer de ahí, y si uno de los dos falta se volverá un espejismo.

\- Está bien, Giorno – Fugo rió para intentar ocultar el temblor de su voz -. No quiero desaparecer, así que lo diré primero. Te quiero.

Giorno ocultó una enorme sonrisa en el cuello de la sudadera que le había robado a Mista y murmuró:

\- No me refería a eso…

\- Perdón – se disculpó Fugo -. Pero me parecía el momento idóneo. Ya te dije que era un intensito.

Mista abrió la puerta de par en par, clavando los pies con fiereza a cada paso con una expresión compungida. Puso un condón en la mano de Fugo y volvió por donde había venido sin decir una palabra.

\- Creo que se siente responsable de nosotros ahora que Bucciarati no está – Fugo sonaba muy alterado a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse sereno.

\- Puede.

Giorno ayudó a Fugo a ponerse en pie, y cuando estuvieron a la misma altura lo atrajo hacia sí para rozar sus labios con los suyos en un gesto de cariño. Pannacotta entornó los ojos antes de inclinarse sobre él para volver a besarlo más lentamente, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con el pulgar.

Giorno se separó con delicadeza, le dio la mano y lo condujo hasta la puerta, donde les esperaban sus amigos jugando una partida improvisada de Uno.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Este té de Angélica está delicioso – comentó Speedwagon con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias – Pucci arrastró su silla unos centímetros para alejarse de los incesantes gritos de los dos hombres adultos que discutían sobre equitación y venganza -. Es una de las muchas hierbas que cultivamos en el jardín. En realidad la planta lleva aquí desde tiempos de George Joestar I, lo único que hicimos al llegar fue regarla y darle muchos cuidados hasta que floreciese. Se ve que el anterior jardinero no estaba muy interesado en el arte de hacer té.

El silencio reinó en la habitación, pero solo durante un par de segundos.

\- Así que estás viviendo el sueño, ¿eh? – dijo Robert sobre la voz de Dio – Una casa perfecta con el jardín perfecto y el novio perfecto… Solo te faltan los niños correteando por el césped… Y quizás un perrito.

Pucci frunció el ceño.

\- No soy un ama de casa, Speedwagon. No existe tal cosa como la perfección en el mundo terrenal. Pero entiendo que la presencia de Dio pueda alterar esa percepción, ya que encarna la excelencia a ojos de alguien como tú.

\- No siento la más mínima atracción por tu novio, Pucci – Speedwagon parpadeó dos veces -. Solo quería ser educado.

\- Sé que los celos que sientes no son por mi pareja. Sin duda alguna, ese comentario tiene un fondo de melancolía: ha sido una forma discreta de manifestar el oscuro deseo de una vida apacible, en la que la convivencia amorosa con tu pareja se vea culminada por la creación de nueva vida.

Speedwagon intentó negar aquellas acusaciones, pero Pucci fue más rápido.

\- Puede que hayan pasado más de cien años, pero yo nunca olvido las confesiones que me hace la gente. Y menos si es la de un joven proletario que se ha enamorado de un noble de alta cuna. ¿Sirvió de algo mi consejo?

\- Sí – Robert decidió que no valía la pena fingir sorpresa, ni tampoco bajar la voz ya que Dio y Jonathan estaban demasiado ensimismados en su propia conversación -. Fue fácil convencerlo de ir a la India. Lo necesitaba. Ambos lo necesitábamos.

\- ¿Encontrasteis lo que buscabais?

Un destello fugaz iluminó los ojos de Speedwagon.

\- Sí. Nos encontramos el uno al otro bajo el abrasador sol del desierto, bajo el agua de los pacíficos oasis en los que chapoteábamos como dos adolescentes que se enamoran por primera vez, bajo las sábanas de la tienda que…

\- No necesito detalles – lo cortó Pucci -. Y bien, ¿cuál es el problema?

\- El problema es tu novio. Jonathan lleva años obsesionado con Dio. Parece que todo lo hace por él: se pasaba los días entrenando para estar a su altura como rival y las noches hablando de él y de su plan de venganza. Nuestro retiro idílico se vio completamente arruinado por ese señor de ahí y, sinceramente, ha llegado en punto en el que tengo yo más ganas de asesinarlo que el propio Jonathan.

Pucci sorbió lentamente el té que quedaba en la taza y se dispuso a contestarle, pero fue interrumpido por uno de los muchos esbirros que frecuentaban la mansión.

\- Amo Dio, dos hombres están a las puertas del jardín exigiendo entrar. Dicen que tienen asuntos pendientes con usted.

\- ¿Otra vez? – suspiró Dio – Supongo que no puedo evitar tener este cuerpo tan deseable. Condúcelos hasta la mazmorra y enséñales dónde pueden dejar la ropa. Me ocuparé de ellos tras…

\- Dicen que es personal.

\- Hoy en día todos se piensan que el sexo es personal.

Su secuaz rió embelesado por las palabras de Dio y desapareció de la escena.

\- Como iba diciendo – Jonathan sonrió educadamente -. Voy a atravesar tu cara con mi puño.

\- Hazlo – lo animó Speedwagon -. Así podremos salir de aquí cuanto antes. He visto una tienda de yogur helado de camino a la mansión a la que me gustaría ir contigo.

\- Vuestra voluntad de hacer lo correcto es admirable, pero no tan poderosa como mi deseo de seguir teniendo sexo – dijo Dio -. Si no queréis uniros me parece perfecto, pero intentar que me avergüence por mis gustos más íntimos y mis formas personales de obtener placer… Speedwagon, te creía mejor que eso.

\- Efectivamente, no soy nadie para decirte qué puedes o no hacer en la intimidad de tu dormitorio – Robert jugó con las puntas de su cabello, evitando mirar a los demás a la cara -. Pero, ¿sabes quién sí? Pucci.

Se giró hacia el párroco.

\- Pucci, ¿En serio tu forma ideal de pasar los próximos mil años es viendo como tu pareja tiene sexo con todo ser humano que se cruza en su camino?

\- En primer lugar, no siempre son humanos. Dio no discrimina. En segundo lugar, agradezco tu preocupación por mi felicidad, pero nuestra dinámica de pareja no es de tu incumbencia.

\- Pucci, ¿Eres feliz?

\- Eso es irrelevante.

\- Cómo osas cuestionar el amor que yo, Dio, profeso a mi alma gemela. Ninguno de los dos ha irrumpido nunca en vuestra casa sin previo aviso con la intención de arruinar vuestra felicidad, ni se ha inmiscuido en vuestra relación de pareja.

A Jonathan Joestar le habría gustado mucho tomar parte en la conversación, pero estaba demasiado ocupado observando con la boca abierta cómo dos hombres fornidos y maquillados hasta las cejas intentaban entrar por la pequeña ventana de la cocina.

Speedwagon ahogó un grito lleno de frustración.

\- ¡Sí que lo habéis hecho! ¡Por eso estamos aquí!

\- Estáis aquí porque os habéis cansado de tener sexo en el desierto.

\- ¿Alguien tiene problemas amorosos? – interrumpió Bucciarati, dirigiéndoles una mirada inquisidora y arrastrando una silla.

\- Sí – dijeron Speedwagon, Pucci y Dio al mismo tiempo.

Jonathan todavía estaba procesando información. Abbacchio le estrechó la mano con cortesía.

\- Genial, el primer paso es admitirlo – Bruno tomó asiento.

\- ¡No! – exclamó Speedwagon, frustrado – Quienes tienen problemas son ellos, no nosotros.

\- Primer paso para una reconciliación efectiva: no gritar – enumeró Bucciarati -. Gritar solo hace que todos nos pongamos nerviosos y digamos cosas de las que nos arrepentiremos más adelante.

Pucci y Dio lo aceptaron en seguida. A Speedwagon le costó un poco más.

\- ¡Nos ha arruinado la vida! – gimió mientras señalaba a Dio.

\- A veces con paciencia y bondad podemos controlar situaciones que parece que se nos escapan de las manos. Decidme, ¿cómo empezó todo?

\- Cuando éramos pequeños, mi padre decidió adoptar a Dio… – Jonathan abrió la boca por primera vez desde que entró Bucciarati.

\- No – lo cortó Abbacchio, recibiendo algo parecido a una mirada asesina por parte de Bruno -. Quiero decir, no necesitas retrotraerte tanto. Ve al grano.

\- El caballero de estilo impecable tiene razón – Dio dedicó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas a los presentes -. El pasado no se puede cambiar.

\- Salvo casos excepcionales – matizó Bucciarati -, en los que el daño causado es demasiado grande como para que el corazón deje de exigir venganza. Pero tampoco ha matado a nadie de tu familia, ¿no?

Dio miró al suelo, apoyando sus uñas de trece centímetros en la boca.

\- No – admitió Jonathan.

\- Perfecto. Bien, ¿cuál es el problema?

Bucciarati no se dirigía a nadie en especial. Como siempre, Speedwagon tomó la delantera mientras agitaba enérgicamente las manos.

\- Ahí donde lo ves, este caballero de apariencia elegante nos ha robado la felicidad al señor Joestar y a mí. Ha dedicado sus años mozos a hacer la vida de Jonathan lo más miserable posible, acosándolo de manera obsesiva, y ahora estamos aquí para tomar lo que es nuestro.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que lo haya estado acosando si llevo más de cien años sin saber nada de él? - Dio negó con la cabeza teatralmente – Igual los que estáis obsesionados sois vosotros.

\- Arruinaste mi vida y provocaste el apocalipsis – intervino Jonathan, alicaído -. Creo que puedo tener un poco de venganza como recompensa.

Bucciarati anotó mentalmente esa información.

\- O sea, no es puramente personal.

\- Ha llegado un punto en el que sí - se lamentó Speedwagon -. Nos duele vivir sabiendo que Dio está por ahí teniendo sexo despreocupadamente con personas que no son su pareja.

\- Igual sí que sois vosotros los obsesionados - murmuró Leone.

\- Son dos hombres adultos... - dijo Bruno.

\- Vampiros - corrigió Dio.

\- Son dos vampiros sexys...

\- Una cosa implica la otra. El adjetivo "sexy" está contenido dentro de la palabra "vampiro".

\- Muy bien. Son dos vampiros adultos que pueden vivir su sexualidad como quieran. Cualquier otra reclamación deberá ser presentada de forma independiente.

\- Amén - dijo Pucci.

Jonathan levantó la mano.

\- ¿Qué hay del apocalipsis? Creo que Dio merece al menos una reprimenda por ello.

\- Es decir, ahora se trata de un asunto estrictamente moral y no personal - analizó Bucciarati.

\- Bueno, siento que si no fuese yo el que ejerciese justicia no tendría mucho sentido – Jojo jugueteó con sus dedos como un niño pequeño -. Sería el final catártico que necesita mi tormentosa infancia.

\- Sí, creo que nos vendría bien a todos - asintió Speedwagon.

\- Perfecto – dijo Bruno -. Nos encontramos en un escenario en el que nadie quiere solucionar el apocalipsis pero sí asesinar al responsable.

\- Todo hay que decirlo, es una situación muy difícil de arreglar – Abbacchio entornó los ojos -. ¿Hay alguna manera de revertir... Esas cosas?

\- No - contestó Dio -. Mi poder es tan grande que no existe forma de devolverles la humanidad.

\- Vaya. Qué lástima - Leone se relamió los labios pensando en la maravillosa oportunidad que le había brindado la vida de vivir en un mundo post-apocalíptico en el que todas las personas a las que odiaba estaban muertas, excepto Giorno.

\- Eso no lo sabemos con total seguridad – Bruno frunció el ceño y miró a su pareja -. Debe de haber alguna forma, tenemos que salvar a...

\- Te quiero.

El silencio llenó la habitación durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Ese es tu argumento? - preguntó Bucciarati.

\- Está relacionado con mi argumento – Abbacchio extendió la mano por debajo de la mesa y dejó que sus dedos rozasen los de Bucciarati -. Sé que quieres salvar a todo el mundo, pero eso no siempre es posible. Esto es demasiado grande para ti o para mí. Así que termina con esto como solo tú sabes y después iremos por ahí a recoger supervivientes... O lo que tú quieras. Ya sabes que yo siempre te voy a seguir.

Bucciarati contuvo las ganas de besarlo. Con energías renovadas, se giró hacia el vampiro de su derecha.

\- Dio, ¿tú qué quieres?

\- ¿Acaso no se aprecia a simple vista? Ser sexy por el resto de la eternidad.

\- ¿Qué es para ti ser sexy?

\- Ser un vampiro. Tener poder. Llevar el maquillaje adecuado. Solo te hace falta abrir los ojos para apreciarlo.

\- Te permitiremos cumplir tu objetivo mientras no metas las narices en el nuevo mundo que creemos.

\- ¿Estás de broma? - intervino Pucci – Nosotros somos la razón del nuevo mundo. Debemos asegurarnos que la nueva raza es pura, o todo habrá sido en vano. Si los hombres vuelven a nacer en la ignorancia de su pecado, el egoísmo infestará las calles y la vida se convertirá en la muerte cruel que tiene preparado el infierno.

\- Odio admitirlo, pero tienen razón.

\- Leone...

\- Sabes que siempre he querido ser un vampiro sexy - susurró Abbacchio -. Además, esta puede ser tu oportunidad para salvar a más gente.

\- Siempre estamos abiertos a personas bondadosas – dijo Pucci -. Y tú has demostrado serlo con creces... ¿Bruno?

\- Bruno Bucciarati - estrechó la mano del cura y le dedicó una sonrisa amigable -. Me alegro de que hayamos podido llegar a un acuerdo.

\- Nosotros no estamos conformes con este desenlace - protestó Speedwagon.

\- Vosotros también sois buenas personas – dijo Bruno -. Sé que en el fondo solo queréis lo mejor para todos. Hablaremos tranquilamente sobre lo que podemos hacer para aliviar vuestro dolor y al mismo tiempo ayudar a las víctimas inocentes de esta catástrofe.

Jonathan y Speedwagon asintieron, aunque algo reacios.

\- Se te da bien esto - comentó Dio -. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en ser abogado?

\- Qué quieres que te diga. Soy un experto en mediación de conflictos: tengo cinco hijos.

Dio soltó una risotada.

\- Yo ninguno, y no sabes cuánto me alegro.

Bruno se mordió el labio.

\- ¿Estás en el lugar apropiado para recibir información que podría lastimarte?


	18. Chapter 18

Giorno terminó de atarse las botas y salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la mansión. Antes de que pudiese alcanzar su objetivo, una voz grave lo detuvo.

\- Ningún hijo mío va a salir así de casa.

Giorno frunció el ceño ante la advertencia y bajó la mirada hacia sus pantalones ceñidos y la camisa a topos que le había prestado Bucciarati.

Dio bajó las escaleras con parsimonia.

\- Ponte un poco de purpurina al menos.

Giorno sonrió. Su padre biológico era un vampiro un tanto extravagante, pero no guardaba malas intenciones. O, más bien, sus propósitos malévolos no involucraban a su hijo adolescente.

Dio había rechazado por completo la idea de tener descendencia hasta el momento en el que Giorno le sostuvo la mirada por primera vez. Al reconocer en él su ambición y sufrimiento, se deshizo por completo. Lo que significa que mantuvo la compostura y no dio señales de conmoverse, pero dejó entrever en sus conversaciones con Pucci la culpa que sentía por haber dejado a Giorno en manos de su padrastro.

Bucciarati, que estaba más que preparado para pegarle la paliza de su vida por no haberlo cuidado, se relajó un poco al descubrir que la razón de dicha negligencia había sido ocasionada por el simple desconocimiento, y dejó que Dio se hiciese cargo de Giorno para recuperar los años perdidos.

\- Cuidado con lo que vas a hacer con el novio – lo riñó Pucci antes de tiempo -. Nada de darse la mano antes del matrimonio; no es cristiano.

Giorno lo miró sin decir nada. Todo lo que Dio descuidaba en el día a día lo arreglaba Pucci, con quien además era más fácil hablar. Y cada poco tiempo aparecían Bucciarati y Abbacchio, el primero para comprobar que todo iba bien y el segundo para aterrorizar a Giorno o intercambiar tips de maquillaje con su padre, Dio. Aunque Pucci y Bucciarati actuaban como una figura paterna tanto como él; si algo había ganado con el apocalipsis había sido en padres. El mundo era su padre.

\- Giorno, el padre Pucci ha hecho una broma – lo recriminó Dio -. Ríete.

Giorno curvó los labios y el párroco se dio por satisfecho.

\- Esparce la bondad allá donde vayas – dijo -, y recuerda que la cena es a las siete.

\- Aunque si quieres picar algo antes hay un par de jóvenes en las mazmorras - bromeó Dio.

Giorno declinó la oferta educadamente y se dispuso a salir de casa.

Era de día, pero la luz solar no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Aparentemente eso de que convertía a los vampiros en ceniza no era nada más que un mito.

Dio siempre decía que los genes de vampiro tiraban hacia lo sexy. Y se debe estar sexy tanto de día como de noche. Otra consecuencia de esto es que un vampiro adoptará siempre su forma más adulta y desarrollada, independientemente del momento en el que haya sido mordido o si su condición es de nacimiento. Aun así, Giorno no quería arriesgarse y se negaba a morder a Fugo o a cualquiera de sus amigos hasta que estos cumpliesen los veintiuno.

Con Bucciarati y Abbacchio la historia era algo diferente. Leone siempre había querido ser un vampiro y Bruno era un romántico empedernido al que la idea de una eternidad al lado del amor de su vida le provocaba mariposas en el estómago. No haberlos convertido habría sido un acto de excesiva crueldad, incluso para Dio Brando.

Giorno se dirigía a casa de sus amigos para pasar un rato agradable. Abbacchio había insistido mucho en que todos debían presentarse sin falta ese día; había preparado una misión especial y si cualquiera de ellos le fallaba convertiría sus intestinos en espaguetis.

Al ver a su novio, corrió a abrazarlo como acostumbraba. Llevaban juntos ya varios meses, pero seguían en la luna de miel de la relación y no parecía que sus sentimientos fueran a cambiar. Era físicamente imposible separarlos, y nadie sabía si era Fugo o Giorno el que se negaba a despegarse o si eran un par de imanes de polaridad opuesta especialmente testarudos.

Mista empezó a silbar y a burlarse de ellos mientras Narancia lo animaba desde la comodidad de sus piernas. Trish se apoyaba en el hombro de Guido con una sonrisa coqueta.

\- ¿Lo tenéis todo listo? - preguntó.

\- Desde hace semanas - resopló Fugo.

\- Recordad el plan. En cinco minutos debéis estar en vuestras posiciones; ante cualquier imprevisto, gritad como si alguien hubiera robado vuestra sudadera favorita. Podemos hacerlo.

Abbacchio solo confiaba en Trish para dirigir la misión. Fugo era demasiado voluble, Mista tenía la cabeza demasiado hueca, y odiaba a Giorno. En el fondo lo quería, pero no podía desvelar su tapadera así como así. Y Narancia era tan descuidado que ni siquiera había permitido que se enterase del plan.

\- ¿Alguien puede explicarme lo que está pasando? - sollozó este.

\- Me disculpo en nombre de Abbacchio por no habértelo comentado. Pero pensó que si no lo sabías sería más espontáneo.

Además de que no confiaba en tu capacidad para guardar un secreto tan importante, pensó Trish.

\- Mista te explicará ahora lo que debes hacer - continuó -. No te preocupes, es bastante simple.

Con un ademán de cabeza indicó a los demás que podían marcharse y cada uno se dirigió a la ubicación que le correspondía. Mista cogió de la mano a Narancia y lo condujo hasta el jardín.

\- ¿Qué tenemos en común Bucciarati, Abbacchio y yo? - preguntó.

\- No sé. ¿Es un chiste?

Mista se encogió de hombros.

\- Más bien una adivinanza – al ver que Narancia no reaccionaba, reveló la respuesta -. Que los tres te queremos muchísimo, bebé.

\- Bro... - lloró Narancia.

\- Cuando Bucciarati venga por aquí, recuérdale lo mucho que lo aprecias. Y di las siguientes palabras...

\- ¡Giorno! - gritó Bucciarati mientras corría hacia la figura desplomada en el suelo de cemento.

Se arrodilló sobre él y susurró su nombre un par de veces más con la voz tintada de desesperación. Giorno abrió los ojos y dejó que Bruno lo ayudara a incorporarse.

\- Giorno - repitió Bucciarati -, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿A quién tengo que matar?

\- Bucciarati... - susurró - No puedo moverme... Mis brazos y mis piernas están paralizados; y mi boca se niega a pedir ayuda. No puedo huir ni defenderme. Pensaba que era suficiente con recluirme porque no tenía fuerzas para nada más. Bucciarati, tú me diste una vida. Todo lo que tengo es gracias a ti. Si todavía puedo amar y confiar en otros es porque tú me demostraste que valía la pena.

Giorno rebuscó entre los rizos de su flequillo y cerró su puño en torno a una forma ovalada. Le dio la mano delicadamente a Bucciarati, entregándole el objeto de manera que no se pudiese ver de qué se trataba.

El miedo que había invadido a Bruno desapareció y fue sustituido por una mezcla de emociones que conocía muy bien: cariño, orgullo, ternura. Atrapó a Giorno en un abrazo firme y se esforzó por no deshacerse en lágrimas.

Bucciarati volvió a mirar las llaves de su propio coche. No se explicaba cómo habían llegado a manos de Giorno, pero supuso que los niños estarían jugando con él.

La imagen de sus hijos renovó sus energías y desbloqueó las puertas del vehículo. A simple vista no había nada dentro que llamase la atención, así que decidió sentarse en el asiento trasero.

Nada más abrir la puerta, una figura negra se elevó y soltó un improperio.

\- ¡Mierda! - Fugo tiró al suelo la manta negra que lo tapaba -. Se suponía que debías sentarte delante.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Bucciarati sin perder la sonrisa.

En vez de responder, Fugo se acurrucó en su pecho como acostumbraba a hacer cuando era más pequeño.

\- ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer viaje en coche? - preguntó.

\- Claro.

\- Estaba aterrado porque acababa de dejar todo atrás. Mis padres, sus insultos, la rabia contenida, las peleas, la sumisión... Era todo lo que conocía. Nunca tuve el derecho de decidir por mí mismo ni de vivir mi propia vida. Hasta que tú me salvaste. Me compraste un helado y me llevaste al campo a contemplar la puesta de sol más bonita que he visto en mi vida. Todavía te llevó unos meses más ablandarme el corazón por completo, pero ese fue el momento en el que alguien me lo tocó por primera vez.

Fugo extendió la mano hacia la mejilla de Bucciarati. Cuando hizo contacto, Bruno sintió algo viscoso deslizándose por su cara.

\- Ups – dijo Fugo sin un ápice de emoción en su voz -. Lo siento. Deberías ir a lavártelo.

Bucciarati ignoró sus gritos de socorro y le llenó la cara de besitos antes de salir del coche.

Abrió la puerta del baño. Mista estaba sin camiseta. Cerró la puerta del baño. Se frotó los ojos. Volvió a abrir la puerta. Se inclinó sobre el lavabo e intentó quitarse los restos de pintura con agua caliente.

\- ¿No vas a hacerme ninguna pregunta? - dijo Mista mientras tensaba los músculos.

\- No. Creo que esto termina aquí.

\- Venga, no seas así. Los demás te han preparado discursos súper bonitos sobre lo mucho que te quieren, pero ambos sabemos que hablar no se me da bien. Así que te tengo que demostrar mi amor de otra forma.

\- No me gusta el rumbo que está tomando esto. ¿Dónde está Abbacchio?

\- Tío, relájate y mírame - rió Mista.

Cuando Bucciarati se resignó a obedecer, levantó un bote de desodorante en el aire y sonrió expectante.

\- La prueba de mi amor.

Bucciarati sintió cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y luchaban por salir.

\- Por fin...

\- Bro... - susurró Mista mientras se aplicaba el desodorante con olor a hombre – Me diste una casa y una familia cuando yo no tenía nada que ofrecerte a cambio. Haría cualquier cosa por ti y espero que esto lo demuestre.

\- Lo hace. Dios, Mista, no sabes cómo lo hace.

Se abalanzó sobre su amigo y se enredaron en un fuerte abrazo. Mista se metió la mano en los pantalones y Bucciarati se arrepintió de todo lo que le había llevado hasta ese momento.

\- Te prometo que no es porno – susurró mientras le metía un UBS en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Bruno entró en el estudio algo desconfiado. Las cortinas estaban echadas y las luz del flexo no le dejaba distinguir muy bien las formas oscuras de la habitación. Decidió dejarlo así para darles ventaja a sus hijos, al fin y al cabo estaban haciendo esto por él.

Conectó el pen drive y dejó que cargaran los archivos. Eran fotografías tomadas en su antiguo lugar de trabajo; la mayoría de ellas salían movidas y habían sido hechas en ángulos extraños. La cara sonriente de Bucciarati destacaba de entre todas las demás, quizás porque había sido el único que aceptaba con gusto posar para la hija pequeña del jefe.

Trish lo abrazó por detrás.

\- Todos los niños necesitan a alguien que los proteja. Alguien que los enseñe a querer, a confiar, a compartir, y que les demuestre que el dolor y la tristeza son pasajeros. Todos necesitamos una casa, alguien a quien regresar cuando nos falta algo y queremos sentirnos protegidos. Una familia que nos arrope. Tú me has dado todo eso. Normalmente quien lo hace son los padres... Así ha sido en este caso. Bucciarati, te considero mi padre.

Estaban a oscuras, así que Bruno se permitió derramar una lágrima. Apoyó su mejilla contra la de Trish y no dijo nada. Sabía que si lo hacía se derrumbaría y todavía le quedaba un hijo por visitar.

Pasaron unos minutos abrazados sin decir nada, hasta que Trish se separó y le ató una bandana naranja en la frente.

\- Está en el jardín - dijo, y desapareció tan sigilosamente como había entrado.

\- ¡Narancia! - llamó Bucciarati, ansioso por ver qué tenía el chico preparado para él.

Debía de haber una razón por la que habían dejado a Narancia para el final. Además de que el niño era endemoniadamente adorable y no le haría falta decir algo especialmente bonito para hacerle llorar. Con una sonrisa ya le bastaba.

Unos gritos lo hicieron girarse y se encontró con Narancia, que corría hacia él mientras gritaba desesperadamente las mismas palabras:

\- ¡Bucciarati! ¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero...!

Frenó en seco antes de que Bruno pudiera atraparlo entre sus brazos. Demasiado tarde, ya lo había conseguido. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin compasión.

\- ¡Gracias por todo! - continuó Narancia, haciendo lo imposible por ignorar el estado de Bucciarati -. No sabes cómo te admiro. ¡Te adoro! No quiero separarme nunca de ti y espero que me dejes seguir viviendo contigo y los demás porque sois lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Sonrió, satisfecho con su discurso, y dejó que Bucciarati lo estrujase entre sus brazos mientras intentaba ahogar los sollozos.

\- Bruno, eres un hombre honrado – dijo, adoptando un tono más serio y aburrido, como el de un niño de primaria que tiene que leer un artículo de periódico delante de toda la clase -. Cuando todo parecía perdido, me mostraste que vale la pena confiar en los demás y convertiste lo que consideraba mi mayor debilidad en mi mayor fortaleza. Me enseñaste a amar. Y te amé durante muchos años como no sabía que era posible amar a alguien. Gracias a ti superé todos mis miedos, me enfrenté a mis demonios, y es que contigo a mi lado no hay nada imposible. Existe el amor porque existe Bruno Bucciarati. Eres un ángel que se desvive por los demás, y quiero demostrarte que hay alguien que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Bucciarati abrió mucho los ojos, sin comprender todavía lo que estaba pasando.

\- El último objeto está detrás de ti - dijo Narancia.

Bruno se giró lentamente y tuvo que taparse la cara para esconder un nuevo torrente de lágrimas.

Giorno, Fugo y Trish lo contemplaban sonrientes, intentando disimular los temblores involuntarios causados por la emoción del momento. Mista intentaba ocultar tras de sí el cartel con las palabras que Narancia había dicho hacía escasos segundos. Y delante de él, a punto de deshacerse de los nervios, se arrodillaba Leone Abbacchio. Sostenía en sus manos una cajita abierta en la que descansaba un precioso anillo de plata.

Se miraron a los ojos y Bucciarati tuvo que contener las ganas de gritar su respuesta antes de tiempo.

\- Bruno Bucciarati - dijo Abbacchio, sin atrever a moverse -, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?


End file.
